Naruto the Testament to the Human Spirit
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Rewrite of "Immortal Sage Trainer"
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_**Disclaimer: Naruto + High School DxD - I own neither**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Let me tell you a story, it's not an overly long story, but it's a story I wish to tell you. Forgive me if it sounds like I'm going on, but I like to speak this story now and again, it's an important story. A very important story, one that must not be forgotten by either time or by those who are aware of it.

Human nature is a fickle thing.

Humans hate what they don't understand, and humans fear what they don't understand as well, by nature. Not all humans are this way, those who have experienced hate and fear, and overcome it are what humans should be. Humans that stand above their base instincts.

When a demon assaults a village, humans hate that demon.

When that demon is sealed into a baby, humans hate that baby, because they need something to place their sadness and sorrow onto. It's just how they are, it's both a wonderful and sad thing, the human's ability to foster emotions. Be they emotions of love, or the opposite and in this case, the emotion of hate.

Humans will hate that baby, they will show that baby nothing but hatred, and when they can't hate the baby as it grows up, they will do something worse than hate.

Ignore.

A child, a child who has done nothing wrong but knows nothing but hate and loneliness is starved. I wouldn't say starved in a physical sense, because even physically starving to death would be more merciful than this type of starving. A child growing up with nothing, no love, no hope, and no family will be starved for something else. The love and companionship of others, and not getting it, a child will also grow to hate those who have that, hate those who hurt that child, and hate those who didn't hurt that child. It's the pain of hatred and loneliness that would cause that child to understand suffering, true suffering that can't simply be defeated through mere words.

That suffering could only be defeated through determination.

That child had to grow, try it's hardest in order to prove himself to the world, but more importantly, as the child grew and proved itself, that child would come to understand the things many humans take for granted.

Bonds.

Everyone is born with them, but so many take them for granted until they are gone, but this child who knew no bonds, when given even one, would refuse to ever let go. Now, that child had formed those bonds, and through those bonds that child started to mature and grow, becoming not only stronger, but even more determined to do whatever it takes to protect those bonds.

That child? It was a boy.

That boy never gave up, because giving up and losing those bonds meant going back to that hell of loneliness. After all, humans are a species that need something, they need something more important than food, or water, or even their own lives themselves. Humans need something that gives their life purpose, a purpose that fuels them, allows them to give their feeble existence _meaning_ and become something more than just humans. Having purpose is what changes a human from a human into a person.

The boy found his purpose.

The boy had a dream for a long time, but after forming bonds, the boy finally had a purpose. His purpose wasn't something so mundane as learning new skills or helping others out of the goodness of his heart, because the child who had never once recieved love had so much love of his own to give.

The boy refused to go back to hell, like the demon everyone told him he was.

Now loved, the boy would rather give his own life than allow others to take his friend's lifes and send him back to that lonely hell.

He was a failure.

The boy was a big failure though, and his very first bond, the bond closest to his heart at the time, tried to cut itself off from him. His best friend, who had experienced that same hell as him, tried to willfully return back to that very same hell. The boy, who had vowed to save his friend, did everything in his power to protect his very precious bond.

He failed.

He couldn't protect his bond, and his friend left him, left him to go and get a revenge against the person who had put him into his own hell.

While the boy had known of hatred, he had decided to fight hatred with love.

His best friend, who had known love and later learned of hatred, decided to fight hatred with revenge.

The failure trained and worked, harder than every before, and for years he gained more strength and skill. He refused to allow his failure to stop him, and he vowed to rescue his friend from the hell that he knew so well to be more horrible than anything else. All the while, his own inner darkness kept growing, because no matter how hard a person tried, no human is without their own inner darkness.

He grew stronger, and he saw his best friend again.

He failed to save him, again.

His master, another bond the boy held so dearly to his heart, was killed as well. The boy, who had never truly lost a bond, because he had gone so long without bonds, now understood the desire for revenge. He understood how much the pain of losing somebody to death hurt, and he turned to the darkness in his heart.

He got stronger, and he learned new powers, surpassing even his master, until he came face to face with his master's killer.

He failed.

Another dear friend to the boy sacrificed herself, proclaiming her love for him, and at such a moment her live was also seemingly stripped away from her. He failed to protect her as well, and in his weakness, he allowed the demon to take control of him.

Overcome by hatred, the boy was saved from himself, by the remnants of a bond he didn't know he had.

He defeated his master's killer, he succeeded where he had earlier failed, and he came face to face with the true man behind the killer.

Humans, when offered to hurt those who hurt them, by nature always hurt them.

The boy, who now knew about revenge and the cycle of hatred, gave up his desire for revenge so he could end the cycle. He forgave his master's killer, and he succeeded in changing human nature itself in both himself and the killer. His heart stronger than ever.

He wasn't strong enough, so he trained and trained, and soon enough he even conquered the darkness in his own heart.

He was one of very few humans who had no evil in their hearts, he was a human with no darkness of his own now, a being a pure light. Human in body, but now in soul, so very different than those who came before him. He mastered the demon inside of him, and attained even new powers and abilities, abilities that could turn the tide of a war so easily.

War?

Yes, the boy learned of a war, and just like I said, with his powers he turned the tides of war in the favor of his allies. He fought so many great and powerful foes, he always came out on top, until he didn't and failed once more. But, his bonds had always held strong, and enemies who had been changed by his bonds and his heart, saved the dying boy and helped him attain a greater power than before.

Where is the boy's friend in all of his?

At his side, for now, their destinies were never far apart, even though they fought for different reasons, when they came face to face with even a goddess, they couldn't lose. They won the war together, saving the world and uniting everyone using the boy's pure heart and desire to even the need for revenge.

The boy and his friend came to blows.

Who won?

After failure and failure, you would expect him to fail again, but it finally happened. He won, and more than just a victory, his heart finally truly connected with his friends, and changed him. No longer did he desire revenge, but now he decided to stand by his friend and never stray from his new path of redemption.

The world was saved, and the cycle of hatred broken.

That isn't to say the world was safe though.

More gods came, some from the moon and even some from beyond that, but the boy who had now become a man, never gave up and always stayed true and strong. He was strong now, he was the strongest who had ever lived. So strong that nobody could really match him, other than his best friend, but sometimes man comes face to face against an enemy he can't fight, an enemy that he should never fight. This enemy didn't want to fight the man, so he sent the man to another dimension, because this new enemy was a boy that had come to view the man as his own father. He sent him away, in order to help him, sending the man with his only daughter away to see another day.

That man's name?

I'm sure I mentioned it, but even if I didn't mention it, I'm pretty sure that you can guess who it was.

That man... was me." The man telling the story spoke as he sat on top of a rock, looking down on a younger woman with a slight grin on his face. Blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight, and golden hair softly swaying in the wind, three whisker marks on each cheek. He wore a black jacket with a small red swirl on the back, and bright orange pants, his right hand covered in bandages as he placed said hand against his chin.

The man stood up and laughed as he turned to the sky, and smiled wider.

"That man was, is, and will always be me _Naruto Uzumaki_."

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**I wanted to try a different type of opening chapter, see how a different style worked out. What do you guys think of it?**


	2. Chapter 2 Never Give Up

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Senjutsu Island.

For as long as youkai had known about the wonders of Senjutsu and Chakra itself, they had learned of the existance of an island hidden from the rest of the world that could teach the wonders of it. The island having a teacher on it with so much power, locating the power of this teacher was the only way to locate the island itself. Even then, it was hard to get to the island itself seeing as the island was located in a place that would make it harder for most youkai species (even the rare humans who went to the island) to actually physically get to.

"Wooooooooah, this place is so big... and that is the Mt. Oinari in the middle of it... where the Great Sage lives correct?" A small girl asked as she looked at a massive scale island. The island containing an extremely dense jungle, actually it contained multiple layers of different areas. The outside of the island, it's outermost ring, was that of a beach that surrounded the entire island. Then was a dense jungle, and from where the girl was sitting, she could see a ring of desert just after the the jungle.

Mt. Oinari in the middle of it was so tall, it reached up into the clouds, going so high that the top of the mountain wasn't even visible anymore.

"Flying is not allowed on the island, so this is as far as I can take you Fujimai, you've got to travel to the top of Mt. Oinari yourself from here on out." A large dog with a body made out of lightning itself spoke to her, dropping her off next to the island's beach. The girl, Fujimai, was no older than 9 years old where a body matching her age. She had a backpack on, filled with only enough supplies to last her a few days.

The lightning beast flew off.

"Thank you Kumowatari! Don't worry, I'll come back a master at Senjutsu! I wouldn't be surprised if I mastered Senjutsu AND chakra before you could even miss me!" Fujimai shouted out with a great smile. She huffed to herself, before turning around and seeing the jungle in the distance. She huffed and puffed her chest out, starting out on her trek towards the island with confidence.

**-1 Week Later-**

Fujimai was panting as she hid behind a fallen tree, frozen in place as she held her bleeding arm, trying hard not to cry from the pain. She quickly covered her mouth when the beast chasing her stomped it's massive feet and stopped next to her. A large, scaled mouth sniffed the air next to her, teeth thicker than her arm peeking out from behind it's maw. It sniffed at her, before it started to move on when she stayed perfectly still.

She stayed silence, and unmoving for 20 minutes at least, before she breathed a sigh of relief.

There were creatures in the jungle that shouldn't be alive, Fujimai learned that quickly when she came face to face with monsters from the far past the first day. Turns out, the trek to Mt. Oinari was a dangerous one to start out with, considering even a week in, she hadn't been able to get passed the jungle portion of the island.

A nut hit her head, and Fujimai saw a small monkey sitting in a tree, on a branch 100 feet up in the air, and she glared at it.

Damn monkeys, being safe in the trees.

"I hate monkeys now... the trees are so thick and smooth it's hard to climb them." Fujimai would love to take her anger out on one of the few animals smaller than she was. Most animals on the island were around her size, but many island creatures were a lot bigger and stronger than she was. She had been surviving on eating the lizards that she could catch running around, or leaving the jungle and going back to the beach to fish in the ocean.

The monkey laughed at her, before jumping away from tree branch to tree branch.

A large tiger appeared, and Fujimai froze when it looked at her.

The tiger appeared to be close to 15 feet tall, thick and burly, with fangs that could rip even a youkai like her to pieces. Fujimai allowed her white cat ears to appear on her head, and a tail to appear behind her. The tiger seemedto analyze her intelligently for a few moments, before it looked up into the tree and saw a monkey that had decided to come back and see what was happening. It moved towards the tree, and Fujimai remained frozen to try and not provoke the tiger.

'Nekoshou blood, thank you...' Fujimai had never been more thankful that she had the blood of cat demons in her body, since it was saving her life right now. She blinked when she saw the tiger walking up the side of the tree. She blinked again and looked closely, feeling something off about what the tiger was doing as it broke out into a run up the tree.

The tiger started to run at the monkey in the tree, that wisely decided it was time to really make an escape.

A death screech was heard moments later, and blood rained down from the tree, before the tiger landed in front of her with a death monkey in it's teeth. It tossed the monkey onto the ground in front of her, before it started to walk off, leaving to find larger prey that it could eat no doubt.

**-3 Months Later-**

'I see... so that is how it does it... the animals that can use chakra, focus their chakra to the bottom of their feet or paws. The trees can't be climbed through normal means...' Fujimai thought to herself as she watched some boars using chakra in their hooves to climb up the side of a tree. A boar 5 times her height at that, and it was climbing a tree just so that it could partake of an apple in it.

She was still stuck in the jungle.

The only small creatures like herself that could go any deeper were those who were able to travel in the trees, because going any deeper in the jungle meant that you would be entering the land of the giant creatures. The ancient ones that preyed on everything that entered their land, the only safety was in the trees, something she couldn't do. For nearly 4 months now, she had been stuck at the beach and in the start of the jungle, because she wasn't able to climb these trees.

Fujimai looked at a nearby tree, and then down at her own feet.

She took her inner energy, her chakra, and put it into her feet before she pushed it up against the tree itself. She did the same with her other foot, before she tried to stand on the tree, and right away she slipped off and landed on her butt. She growled at her own failure, before she tried to figure out what she had done wrong.

"Duh, my feet aren't clean... gotta do this with clean feet." Fujimai stated as she grabbed a torn piece of her clothes, and started to wipe away all the dirt on the soles of her feet. She took a running start once she was done cleaning her feet, before she failed insantly again, only this time her face hit the tree before she hit the ground.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

She was slipping, maybe she wasn't using enough chakra?

**-2 Months Later-**

Too much chakra broke the tree bark and caused you to explode off the tree, too little chakra would cause you to slip. It was about finding the perfect balance of chakra that allowed a person to stick to the tree. She had learned the right amount of chakra within only 3 weeks of casual training, when she wasn't escaping from predators or living her life and finding food. It had taken 3 weeks, but she had mastered using that right amount of chakra at least.

The perfect amount of chakra allowed you to stick, and didn't hurt the tree either.

Fujimai smiled as she looked down at a T-Rex that was wondering around it's territory, looking for the new scent that had gotten mixed into it's territory. She was higher up than the T-Rex could reach though, and it wasn't thinking to look up. Fujimai picked an apple from the tree, the first apple she had gotten to eat in so long since she had started her journey, and her first bite of it was so very sweet.

A well earned reward.

'Even learning the right amount of chakra wasn't enough though. Maintaining it and never letting your mind slip, that is even harder than finding the right amount... I'm glad I learned that before getting to this point.' Fujimai chewed her apple, thinking where she could be right now if she didn't learn that fact. She might had slipped off the tree and landed right on the ground, right where the big killers would have wanted her.

Well, too bad for them, but she wasn't going to be losing her control anymore. She had spent more than a month mastering how to maintain her control over the right amount of chakra. It was only a couple hours of travel by tree until she could get to the desert at this point, so she took her small break, before she started to rush off towards the desert section of the island with a smile on her face.

The closer she got to the desert, the hotter the island seemed to get as well, and the jungle started to get thinner and thinner.

**-2 Years Later-**

"Hah... hah... hah... this is still hell..." Fujimai took shelter next to a cactus as she looked at the desert surrounding her. It was a nightmare in the desert, because she quickly learned that the desert is filled with more danger than the jungle. The fact remains that there were little predators in the desert was one thing, but the fact that the desert was filled to the brim with large sections with something more dangerous than predators were another.

_Dry Quicksand._

The desert had large amounts of dry quicksand in it, any step in this desert could get you sucked to your death. She had seen large predators, young ones, come into the desert only to meet their ends when they fell to one of the quicksand points. She had spent over two years travelling all over the desert, travelling between the desert and the jungle in order to feed herself while in the desert.

In 2 years, she had made _no progress_.

She was creating a mental map of where all the different quicksand spots were, but the harsh winds changed the layout of the desert everyday. Everytime she mapped the desert, the few predators in the desert were also a bitch to deal with. In nearly 3 years of being on the island, she was still making very little progress. She had come to this island a 9 year old, and now she was 12 years old (her birthday had been within those first 5 months of her being on the island). She had expected the trip to be quick and easy, but she wasn't even at the halfway point to reaching the great sage of Mt. Oinari.

She wanted to give up, but if she gave up at this point, she would have wasted years.

'Not to mention, I don't have a way off the island... I _need_ to get to him.' Fujimai thought as she crawled out from under her shelter.

Chakra.

In nearly 3 years, Fujimai had learned to sense when chakra was being used nearby her, she couldn't sense things in fine detail, but she could tell by how the chakra _felt_ when it was being used. Sensing chakra, Fujimai looked around and saw a well sized rhino walking across the desert from the jungle. She saw it, and she blinked in surprise when it walked right over a part of the desert that she knew for a fact was made out of dry quicksand.

Instead of sinking, it went right over it.

"How are you doing that? I already tried to use what I learned in the jungle, and my feet still sank..." Fujimai saw the creature doing something impossible to her. She looked at it's feet, and she tried to hone her senses to see what was going on with her mind. She couldn't get a proper read on the chakra, because the rhino was constantly changing how much chakra it was using, and it wasn't keeping a singular fixed amount like it would if it were climbing the tree.

That was impossible.

To use chakra, you needed to maintain a _fixed amount_ of chakra in order to properly make use of it's altering properties.

"... but... maybe I'm wrong?" Fujimai spoke as she looked at the rhino defying her logic.

She was in a dry quicksand desert, after crossing a giant animal and _dinosaur_ filled jungle while on a giant island that was hidden from the rest of the world. Whatever logic there was in the world, it wasn't on this island, logic was unlogical and reason was unreasonable on this island. Like that rhino's chakra, she needed to be flexible and changing to match the island. Fujimai nodded to herself, and started to walk out into the desert.

She sank into the sand.

...

"WAH!" Fujimai _fought_ her way out of the sand by using the vines that she had tied to her waist, and tied onto the cactus she was using as shade.

Okay, she needed to _learn_ how to walk on quicksand it would seem, because just having a changing amount of chakra in her feet seemed to be the wrong answer as well. Like with climbing the tree, she needed a fixed amount of changing chakra, so there was a little logic to what she was suppose to do. She needed a balance that she wasn't getting right now, so it would seem that she was going to be experiencing even more difficulty in her life now.

**-2 Years, 7 Months Later-**

"I DID IT!" Fujimai screamed at the top of her lungs as she crossed the desert, finally on the other side of it. It took her nearly a 3 months to get down the trick to walking on the sand, but after that she still had a lot of trouble. For starters, she needed to be constantly using her chakra, which was a massive drain on her chakra reserves. She couldn't survive in the desert at night very well, so every day she ended up running as far as she could into the desert for much of the day.

Then was the issue of her reserves.

She could only run while she had chakra, or she would die, so when she got to the halfway point of her reserves she was _required_ to turn back and exit the desert. It took 2 years of her life in order to train her chakra reserves to become large enough so that she could cross most of the desert with only half of her reserves. It took nearly 3 years, but after so much time and effort she had finally managed to use only half of her chakra reserves when crossing the entire desert. Miles and miles of land, crossed in a _single day_, now that she was strong enough to make the trip.

She had a twinkle in her eye.

It took 5 years, but she was finally at the forest surrounding the base of Mt. Oinari, she had surpassed the halfway point.

"I've outgrown my clothes... if you could even call them that at this point." Fujimai looked down at her practically naked body. The shreds of her clothes were gone at this point, and her body had changed over the years.

Her once 9 year old body had matured.

Her baby fat was gone, replaced by a trained body that had little body fat at all. She had a petite figure still, but she had developed a lot considering the fact that she was 15 years old now. She was a budding woman near the end of puberty at this point, her life on the island having given her the body that athletes would be jealous of.

**-Later That Day-**

"This is fucking impossible, and I hate everything."

Her day went from great to absolutely shitty in a few hours.

The mountain was _impossible to climb_ for her, the side of the mountain was hard to stick to with her chakra. She tried to walk up the side of it, but the mountain was just _too smoothed and moist_ for her feet to stick to it. She tried for hours and hours, but she made zero progress at all in that time that she spent. She was tired and hungry, and to make it worse, growing out of the side of the mountain on the about 20 tantalizing feet off the ground were some delicious looking berries that had her mouth watering. Her diet of apples, small animals, fish, and other vegetables that she had found growing in the jungle left her with a strong desire to eat a sweet berry.

"AND ANOTHER FUCKING MONKEY!"

She also hated monkeys, because she watched as a fucking monkey climbed up the side of the mountain and went straight for the berries. She could feel it using chakra, and it was using it exactly like somebody would use it to stick to the tree. The moist rock didn't seem to trouble the monkey in the slightest as it went straight for her, in her mind, berries that she deserved after her long trip through the desert.

"Fine... I learned to walk on surfaces from a tiger, and learned how to walk across quicksand/water from a rhino... come on monkey bastard, show me your secrets." Fujimai slammed her ass to the ground as she watched the monkey with an analytical look. She would figure out how the monkey was doing this, then she was going to steal it's technique for herself. She honed her senses and paid extra close attention to detail on what the monkey was doing.

... Nothing.

It wasn't doing anything special at all, it was using the exact same skill as the monkeys and animals in the jungle. At least, it wasn't doing any different from what she was sensing at the very least.

"Looks like I need to refine my chakra control even more, make it even better than it is right now." Fujimai muttered to herself as she prepared herself for a long journey. This was going to be a bitch to deal with, but she was going to master this just like she had overcome every trial that was before her. This was a challenge no different than the jungle or the desert, actually, her goal was right before her.

Her future master was at the top of the mountain, her goal was right here.

**-4 Years Later-**

She couldn't see anything.

She was in the clouds now, literally, as she climbed the mountain using nothing but the tips of her fingers and toes. She couldn't walk up the side of the mountain with her feet, that wasted far too much chakra. She learned something hard, no matter how much she trained, there was a limit to how much her chakra could grow from simple training. She had grown so quickly at first, but now her chakra was growing only very slowly from training. Using her feet alone to climb was too chakra taxing for her, even when she refined her chakra control to the point that she could climb the mountain.

She couldn't see, and she was freezing.

She was so high, that it was harder to breath and she was freezing cold. She could no longer go up and down the mountain, she had been forced to dig holes in the side of the mountain when she wanted to sleep for the night. She wasn't just climbing up the mountain, she was also forced to climb down the mountain just so that her body could adjust to the light air. Even now, had just started climbing back up again after climbing up and down 12 times today alone.

At this point, she would kill herself than give up.

She had spend nearly 10 years now on this island, she was no longer than 9 year old little girl that had come to this island thinking this would be easy, find the master and learn. Now she was a fully grown adult, 19 years old and no longer maturing anymore. Her body had completely filled out, from her athletic waist to her still petite body looking rather young still. She was barely over 5 feet tall still, shortness was in her genetics, but she had filled out with a modest chest now.

She had refined her chakra control to a point that she couldn't be compared to her old self anymore, she was a master of her body.

"I'm not going to give up... this mountain isn't anything but another challenge... can't breath? Pussy, you don't need something like air... cold? Don't be a pussy, you can handle a little cold... you're not some helpless pussy cat." Fujimai chanted to herself as she pumped herself up. She took a deep breath, and when she breathed out, she let out a breath of heated up chakra to warm herself. She had learned that she could change the very properties of her chakra, not just turn her chakra into elements for youjutsu spells like using it to create fire.

When she changed the very base nature of her chakra, instead of just _making fire_, she could use a lot less chakra by converting her very chakra itself into the element of fire. She could use even less chakra by only heating up her chakra.

She's spent most of her life on this island.

She was getting to the top!

Her middle finger, when she reached up, didn't touch mountain. Instead, she was surprised when her finger _curved_ and touched different ground. She blinked and inched her hand up, wrapping the rest of her fingers around the top. Pulling herself up, Fujimai found her head above the clouds and saw that the entire top of the mountain was smooth, as if it had been _sliced off_ at some point.

She saw a waterwall.

She saw training grounds.

She saw gardens.

She even saw a house that was in the middle of it all, she saw signs that somebody was living up at the top of the mountain.

After nearly 10 years, she made it to the top.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Balloons? Yes Balloons

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Fujimai couldn't believe it.

After nearly 10 years, here she was standing behind the Master of Senjutsu Island, the one who lived atop Mt. Oinari itself. The ancient, wise, and powerful sage of legends, also known as a God of Shinobi and Sages. She recognized his red spiral on his back, a spiral that only his disciples wore to show that they trained under him. Only 3 Sages in living memory were allowed to bare his clan symbol on them, students who had managed to come to Mt. Oinari and survive the process... and himself considering he wore the symbol.

She didn't know how many people had trained with him before recorded history.

The Senjutsu Master _predated history_ itself with his age, humans, youkai, gods, demons, all species of the planet and he was older than all of them.

"Zzzzzzz-"

The legendary Naruto Uzumaki.

"-zzzzzzzzzzz."

"He's... asleep..." Fujimai was instantly a little let down when she heard the sound of him snoring as he meditated, apparently he had fallen asleep at some point. She nervously shifted around as she thought about if she should wake him up or not. She knew that great and ancient beings would often spend a lot of time sleeping, and didn't often like to be disturbed from it.

"Wow, you're pretty much naked... I love the leaf bikini."

"Eep!" Fujimai yelped when she heard a young girl's voice from behind her, and she saw a girl that looked like Naruto walking out of a shack with a basket of clothes. The girl seemed to be 10 years old, raven hair with skin just a shade lighter than Naruto's own. She had a perfect copy of his face, and very bright blue eyes, as well as his whisker marks. Not to mention, a personal issue, but despite being 10 years old her body was more developed than her own had been at that age.

Why did a 10 year old girl had a freaking B, maybe small C, cup?

She wore a black training shirt, and short black pants as well with mesh around the neck, the pants cutting off at her shins.

"Heh, scared ya... sorry Papa is asleep, he gets bored waiting for dinner. You're really pretty, so lets get you some decent clothes while Papa sleeps." The girl stated as she gestured for Fujimai to follow her with her head, her arms filled with the laundry that she had finished and collected. "Himawari Uzumaki, I'm Papa's daughter by flesh and blood, if you couldn't tell." Himawari introduced herself as she started to walk towards the main house.

Fujimai felt a little awkward.

"I didn't know the Great Sage had a daughter... you look just like him." Fujimai was now feeling a little self-conscious. She wanted to make a great first impression, and to do that she needed to make a good first impression on his daughter.

"Yeah, other than my hair, I've got Mama's hair I think." Himawari stated with a forlorn grin that only lasted for a moment. With her foot, she opened the sliding door to the house. "Please wipe your feet, Papa built this house with his own bare hands, and he has to rebuild it every couple of hundred years when it falls apart, we don't get guests a lot." Himawari stated to Fujimai as she scraped her own feet off at the door.

Fujimai marvelled at the craftsmanship for a moment, it was really a nice house, and she could tell that it had been recently built.

"I'm Fujimai... thank you for your generousity." Fujimai was surprised the girl was so...

Every couple of hundred years?

"Ho-how old are you?" Fujimai asked as she looked at the young girl.

"I don't know, my body is still the same age as the day I stopped aging, and my brain never finished maturing either... so I guess you _could_ say I'm still young. If we're talking age in years though, I'm only 23 years younger than Papa is." Himawari didn't give away her age so easily it would seem. She placed the clothes basket down and clapped her hands together. "You're going to be Papa's student for awhile, so I'll show you to your room." Himawari placed her hands on her hips, and smiled at Fujimai.

It really had been awhile.

The last time they had company was a couple hundred years ago, when that monkey child came to train under her father.

"Thank you for the hospitality." Fujimari bowed to Himawari.

"Oh, don't bother with that. Lets walk and talk, here are some ground rules." Himawari walked upstairs with Fujimai following her. Fujimai looked at the walls, and she could see that this house was pretty modern for a house on the mountain. The air was warmer than on the side of the mountain, and she noticed very carefully that there were books on the walls instead of photos of people. "Rule one: I do the chores, chores are the only thing I have in this world to do, so don't do them. I do the cooking and cleaning, so don't even think about stealing my work from me." Himawari told Fujimai firmly.

She was bored all the time, and doing chores took her mind off her boredom. Thinking about what to cook for the day, filling the rest of her time either playing with her Papa or doing random chores, was how she lived. It was something she did even before she was immortal, and until she died of whatever cause, she could keep doing this.

"O-okay, yeah, I mean sure... Is using this room okay... it says Boruto on the door?" Fujimai asked as she was allowed into a room that she believed that she would be using. The room was small, but decent for a single person to stay in. It had a desk and a bed, and that was it to start with. She looked and saw a closet that was open, and it had old clothes inside of it.

Himawari rushed over to the closet.

"These will do for now, I'll make something in your exact size later." Himawari grabbed a white kimono and took it from the closet. Fujimari reached for it, but Himawari pulled it away from her grabbing hands. "You aren't touching this with those hands. I don't know when the last time you had a proper bath was, but you smell ripe. You're extremely pretty, but you're not wearing these nice clothes until after your filthy body is cleaned... you can use the bathroom downstairs. You're too dirty to enter the hotsprings." Himawari gave her body and up and down glance.

Fujimai blinked and smelled herself.

"I don't smell anything wrong though."

"Of course _you_ don't, you're nose blind to your stink... now go on. Rule two: The pecking order." Himawari put the clothes on the bed, and she started to push Fujimai down towards the stairs again. While pushing her, Himawari started to strip the grown woman naked, despite being smaller than Fujimai, Himawari seemed to have some superhuman strength in her body, and her body wasn't even super trained or anything.

It was like her superhuman strength was just natural, and she didn't need to train for it.

"Let me guess, it's Master Naruto, you, and then me?" Fujimai stated, already knowing where this was going.

"Huh? No, it's Papa and then everybody else under him. I'm just getting you ready, so you can make a good first impression on Papa. I'm not going to be taking part in your training, I can't really do anything like that." Himawari spoke with a giggle. She might be immortal, but she never trained in Senjutsu or Ninjutsu like her father. She never once had an interest in being a ninja, so her father never forced her to train like one. Even after so many years, she just didn't feel the _need_ to train that hard in anything other than chakra control and some light Taijutsu, that or activating her Byakugan.

Fujimai was soon naked and pushed into the bathroom, a room that she had gone nearly 10 years without entering one. She looked and saw the bath was already full of hot water, so Himawari seemed to have been planning on taking a bath herself after finishing with the laundry.

"Bu-but... you're _the_ Great Sage's daughter, you've got to be able to at least destroy the moon or something. Legends stated that the Great Sage has so much power, that he could wipe the planet out of existance without exerting himself!" Fujimai couldn't believe that his daughter was stating that she was weak. It didn't make sense for such a powerful man to have a weak daughter, she had to be joking about her strength.

Himawari giggled again.

"Well, yeah Papa could easily do all that, but just because I'm his daughter, doesn't mean I inherited his power. All I inherited was his strong Uzumaki chakra and a powerful life force... and my sexy looks." Himawari slipped a small joke in there at the end. With a 10 year old body, she could be hardly described by anyone as sexy.

Though, she was still confident that she was a pretty girl, just not sexy.

Fujimai sensed Himawari's chakra, and she was stunned to realize that while her chakra reserves were extremely potent and large, they were mostly untrained as well.

"Bu-but... what if... somebody attacks you to get at the Great Sage, you've got to be able to protect yourself."

"Only an idiot would try to piss off Papa, anyway, I didn't say I was helpless, I'm just not strong like Papa. I can defend myself if I _have_ to." Himawari never claimed that she was super weak or anything. If she wanted to, she could kill most people with just a poke of her finger. She could send her own chakra directly into people's heart or brain and kill them, it would be as easy as breathing for her.

She could kill, she just could not be compared to her father.

**-15 Minutes Later-**

"Ooooooh... this is great..." Fujimai had not had this in years.

Her body was _clean_, actually clean now. Her skin that was toned and athletic, was now flawless as well now that she was out of the bath. Her hair was light and fluffy, no longer matted down with sweat and dirt, but her white hair was once again pure like the fresh snow. For the first time in years as well, she was wearing real clothes again. She had a white kimono that went down to just under her butt.

"Hmmmm... kimono is a little revealing."

"Eeep!" Fujimai didn't know how Himawari was able to sneak up on her so easily. It was like the girl, when she wasn't making herself known, wasn't even there. She smelled something absolutely delicious smelling, and she looked and saw the kitchen connected to the living room by an open section. She could see a metal pot that was filled with a bubbling soup, and several plates laid out at the table.

Real cooking.

Her saliva was overflowing as she smelled something she hadn't had since she was a small child, it had been so long since she had _real_ cooking that she didn't even remember what it tasted like.

"Ooooooh, foods ready, this is going to be good."

"Eeeep!?"

Okay, it ran in the fucking family, because Naruto was awake, and somehow had managed to get behind her without her noticing at all. She didn't even sense him, and his chakra was so powerful that it seemed impossible for him to hide it at first glance. Yet, even standing next to him she wasn't sensing his chakra, as if he were somehow cloaking it at the moment.

"Papa, you're awake, this is Fujimai, she climbed the mountain. She already took a bath, so can her training start tomorrow?" Himawari asked her father as he took a seat at the table. She even introduced Fujimai to her father while she was at it.

That rang a bell in Fujimai's head.

"I'm Fujimai, I'm pleased to study under you Master! I pledge to study the wonders of chakra and senjutsu to the best of my abilities if you take me as your disciple!" Fujimai shouted at the top of her lungs, hads firmly at her sides as she gave off her best shout. She looked at Naruto, who seemed startled by the sudden shout, covering one of his ears and blinking. "... If you'll have me of course. I'm ready to start the first step of my training." Fujimai spoke in an inside voice.

Naruto blinked again.

"Sure, I'll teach you, but you've already completed the first few steps of my training though." Naruto told her as Himawari set a bowl of hot soup in front of him, and then in front of herself and Fujimai.

Fujimai, who seemed stunned.

"... Huh..."

"I mean, the first step of the training was learning how to climb trees with your chakra, and training your legs to jump from tree to tree. You learned how to output chakra to your feet and keep a steady flow. Then, you trained your stamina and ability to change your chakra flow, by running on the sand, training your chakra reserves, physical stamina, and your athletic ability overall." Naruto explained the first two steps of her training that she already completed. Fujimai's jaw just dropped even more when she heard that.

What?

"I'm so-sorry?"

"You also learned survival skills, advanced chakra control, and you've honed your instincts via the survival training. That was all just by crossing the jungle and desert. Climbing the mountain took your stamina and physical abilities, and pushed them to the limits while putting you in a low temperature, low oxygen area while _also_ forcing you to refine your chakra control even more and learning how to conserve your chakra. Most of all, the training has been pushing your determination." Naruto explained to her as he started to eat. She didn't honestly think that she was just going to start her official training now, did she?

"... but I learned how to do this from animals."

"Where do you think the animals on the island learned it from?" Himawari asked as she pointed to her father, Fujimai's head snapping between her and her father instantly.

What!?

"Yeah, thousands and thousands of years ago I gave the animals chakra, and trained their ancestors in how to use it. As time went on, the animals gained the ability to use chakra the way I showed them by instinct. What?" Naruto asked as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She didn't honestly believe that it was simply luck that she was always surrounded by animals that somehow knew what she needed to learn. All the animals on the island were descendants of the animals that he had showed the tricks to.

Fujimai was still stunned.

A smile worked it's way on her face.

"So... everything I've learned... I've been learning your teachings?" Fujimai had already been recieving training from the Great Sage, even before she realized it. She had not only been getting trained, but every single trial and challenge that she had surpassed had been a challenge that he had given her himself without her knowledge.

All of her failures weren't for nothing.

10 years.

She had tried and tried, and failed and failed some more, for nearly a decade now. Most of her life she had been suffering from loneliness and the harshness of the island, it had all been for a real purpose. She was now far stronger than she was when she got to the island, she now had the strength needed to be called his disciple.

"I'll go and find the balloons for tomorrow after dinner." Himawari knew how her father taught his very few disciples about the most advanced form of chakra control of all.

Balloons?

Fujimai thought about that, before she tried the soup, and the flavor exploded in her mouth. She hadn't tasted real food for so many years, that the mere taste of such good cuisine was enough to bring her to tears. All of her pain and suffering, this warm and kind meal alone was enough to tell her that she had truly succeeded. This meal, this first meal as Naruto's disciple was all the reward that she needed for all the pain and suffering that she went through. It was simple, and it wasn't being given to her as a reward either, but the tastes in her mouth were such a reward all on it's own.

"Balloons?"

"Yes, you need balloons for the next step of your training... and let me tell you, this training will be like nothing you will experience anywhere else. You've learned Tree Climbing and Water Walking, and you've gained Advanced Chakra Control over the course of your training." Naruto started with a grin on his face,

Fujimai waited.

He liked to be dramatic, because he waited another second.

"I've already mastered my chakra though." Fujimai told him, and he snorted at her.

"No, you haven't... because you're going to be learning the _ultimate_ form of chakra control starting tomorrow. Yeah, you have _advanced_ chakra control, but this training will teach you the highest possible form of chakra control." Naruto promised her with a challenging grin. "This entire time you've been on the island, you've been training your control and your chakra reserves to make you strong and skilled enough to even _attempt_ this training... I've had students in the past, only 1 student who had come to this island has ever finished the half of this training... and even he failed to attain the mastery needed to complete the training." Naruto explained to her with his challenge now fully laid.

"... Balloons." Fujimai stated to him.

"Balloons." Naruto repeated to her.

"To achive the ultimate level of chakra control, I need to use... balloons?" Fukimai asked, just to make sure that she was getting this correct. She wasn't sure how balloons could be used for such an advanced form of training, it seemed seemed unlikely for her.

"Balloons." Himawari chimed in and confirmed.

Fujimai took an awkward sip of soup.

How hard could training with balloons be?

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 I Hate Water Balloons

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Balloons."

"Water balloons."

"Water balloons?"

"Yes, now pop it." Naruto explained to her everything that she needed to know from him. Naruto held a small water balloon in his hand and held it out to her. Fujimai looked at the water balloon in his hand, and she blinked when the surface bubbled for a brief second, before the water balloon popped. The water covered his hand and dripped onto the ground, giving her no time to analyze what he had done. "Now figure it out and do it for yourself." Naruto explained to her with a grin.

Fujimai found a water balloon in her own hand moments later.

"... How?" Fujimai had no real hints on how she could pop a balloon the way that he did. She could easily pop the balloon with her chakra, by forming a youjutsu spell inside of it and popping it that way. That wasn't the right answer though, she could tell that she had to do it the way that he did, and that she was required to use nothing but pure chakra control. "... You didn't explain anything though." Fujimai couldn't learn how to do something, if she wasn't taught about it.

"Okay, your body has to go _gaaaah, and then bam,_ to burst it. This training is something you have to learn with your body, or the training is pointless. When I learned it, my own Master didn't tell me _anything_." Naruto explained to her with a rather neutral look on it, no grin, just seriousness. She looked at the water balloon in her hand for another second, before back to him.

...

"... What is this suppose to do though?" Fujimai had pretty much mastered chakra control.

Well, he could explain _that_ to her.

"Techniques... not just chakra techniques, but _all_ techniques that require energy, can be broken down into manipulation of energies. Shape manipulation and Form manipulation... also called elemental manipulation." Naruto clapped his hands together, and Fujimai jumped in shock when she felt a surge of chakra, and a wall made of earth came out of the ground and formed next to her and Naruto. She looked at the earth wall, and she could feel that unlike earth techniques, he didn't _just_ manipulate the earth, he created it.

He created the element of earth out of nothing, with it only looking like he manipulated it.

"Woah..." Fujimai was impressed that he had managed to do that with zero charge time, perfectly, and creating matter out of chakra.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall for example, I changed the nature of my chakra into Earth, and I manipulated the shape of it into a wall." Naruto explained to her as he crossed his fingers in front of him.

*Poof*

"Shadow Clone Jutsu, I divided my chakra and gave my chakra flesh and blood bodies, perfect copies of my own." Naruto Clone spoke as he wrapped an arm around the original body, who just nodded his head to the clone.

"Hey handsome." Naruto made a show of touching his clone's cheek, and the clone vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving only the original Naruto behind.

"... Amazing." Fujimai had sensed that.

He had truly divided himself, it wasn't an illusion in the slightest. He had created matter out of nothing, a second version of himself that had all of his skills and abilities. If this training would allow her to do something like that, something as amazing as splitting herself, then all of it would be far more than worth it.

"This training is the _Ultimate_ form of Shape Manipulation, there is no higher forms of changing the shape of your chakra than this training. This training is broken down into 3 steps, and once you complete all three, you will become a true master of manipulating the shape of your energy." Naruto explained to her the value of the training, while still not giving her any hints about how to complete the training either. Naruto crossed his arms and looked down at her, the massive different in height making him need to strain his neck to look into her eyes.

She nodded her head slowly, letting his information sink in.

"What is the benefit of this though... other than shape mastery?"

"Whenever you use a technique, some energy will always be wasted. This training not only gives you shape mastery over your techniques, but it also makes it so that you never waste even the smallest amounts of chakra on shape. Not only that, but this training unlocks a great technique." Naruto told her as he turned and started to walk away.

She blinked.

"Wait, you're not going to stay and watch?" Fujimai thought he would stay with her and watch her training unfold, but he was making it seem like he was really going to just tell her what to do, and make her figure it out herself. It was as if he was really just, not involving himself with her training more than he needed to.

Naruto glanced back slightly.

"No amount of hand holding will help you here, you either do the training yourself, or you don't." Naruto explained rather harshly.

She grimaced at the harshness, but nodded her head.

How hard could it be?

**-2 Years Later-**

It was hard.

Out of everything, _this_ was the most impossible challenge that she had been faced with so far. Every day she worked her hardest, until she was out of chakra, to try and pop something so simple as a water balloon. When she wasn't training to pop the water balloon, Naruto was making her meditate in order to focus her mental energies and increase her chakra reserves even further. She learned that there were two main ways to increase chakra reserves, physical training and spiritual training, and while she had increased her chakra as far as it could go with physical training, she could still increase her chakra reserves further with spiritual training.

"Come on... spin..."

The water balloon in her hand rotated and flattened, but it didn't bubble on the surface or pop like it did when Naruto did it. She had figured out that she was suppose to rotate her chakra into spirals, but the fact remains that a spiral was one of the hardest shapes to turn your chakra into by nature. She could manage a single spiral, but whenever she tried to create multiple spirals with her chakra, she could always fail to do it. The sheer number of spirals that she needed to make her simply impossible for her.

Shape Manipulation.

No wonder Naruto told her that this was the hardest form of it, the very action of creating so many spirals of chakra in the palm of your hand went against the very nature of a person's mental capacity and energy chakra. The technique required you be able to not only constantly channel energy, but rotate that very energy into a spiral, while ALSO doing the same thing with many more spirals at the same time.

It felt wrong.

This technique went against nature itself.

"It's pissing me off so much... but damn if this isn't impressive." Fujimai stated with a tired grin as she looked down at the object of her ire. She knew exactly what she needed to do, she had figured that out, but knowing what to do and doing it were different things entirely here.

She heard a giggle, and she looked up and saw that Himawari looking at her.

"Oh, sorry, don't mind me... I'll just let you figure out what you're doing wrong." Himawari stated with a wide, prankster's smile on her face.

She was doing something wrong.

"... I'm suppose to make multiple spirals to burst it... I'm not doing anything wrong... I just can't do it." Fujimai corrected Himawari, who just giggled again and looked down at the base of Fujimai's hair. A strange place to look, but she didn't think much of it for that matter.

"No, you're training to pop it the same way Papa popped it."

"That's how I have to pop it, I have to rotate it the same way that Master rotates it... or the training is worthless." Fujimai watched as Himawari jumped out of the tree and landed next to her.

The girl was happy most of the time, so the smile on her face was not out of place.

"Yeah, you have to do it like Papa, but you aren't suppose to do it like Papa... you're spiral is different than Papa's spiral." Himawari explained to the woman. Himawari extended her hand out to, and allowed her palm to face upwards. Fujimai watched a single spiral of chakra appeared in Himawari's hand. "This is Papa's spiral, this is how it spins." Himawari showed Fujimai the spiral.

"I'm doing that though." Fujimai created a single spiral of chakra in her hand. "It's more of them I can't do." Fujimai reminded the girl.

Himawari created another spiral of chakra, and this spiral was different. It was spinning in the opposite direction to the first spiral. It was the exact same as the spiral from before, but the simple direction it was spinning was different.

"This is _your_ spiral."

"No, I'm doing it like Master." Fujimai argued against the girl, since she was making the spiral the same way as Naruto was, like she was suppose to. Himawari rolled her eyes though, before she pointed to Fujimari.

"This training doesn't _just_ teach you how to master shape manipulation, it also teaches you to master your own body a little. Your body is different than Papa, the way your body naturally wants to spiral it's chakra isn't the same. You have to spiral your chakra like Papa does, but you have to do it in a way that your body likes. Try spinning your chakra in the opposite direction." Himawari helped out with some more advice. Honestly, she felt bad that it was taking Fujimai this long to figure this out on her own.

She was a great student.

That was the problem though, she was trying to copy Naruto to the letter. She wanted to do things exactly the same way that he did them, which was holding her back too much. Her own stubborness and determination was preventing her from attempting to find a new solution to the problem.

*Pop*

"What the fuck!?" Fujimai popped the water balloon, shocked that she did so, and she looked at her hand. "What the fuck? What the actual fuck..." Fujimai looked at Himawari and pointed at her hand, stunned that she had managed that.

After 2 years, she popped the water balloon.

*Clapping Sounds*

"Good job Fujimai, you completed the easiest step, you popped the water balloon. Though Hima, you need to let her figure these things out for herself-"

"Papa, you just forgot to tell her what her spiral was." Himawari told Naruto, and Fujimai looked at Naruto with startled eyes when she tried to see if he had indeed just forgotten to explain something to her. If it was that important, then he really should have told her what her spiral rotation was, so that she could actually succeed in her training.

Naruto paused for a moment.

"What the fuck?" Fujimai questioned with a dropped jaw.

"Not really, I believed that you would be able to figure it out on your own in time. I expect my disciples to be able to overcome every challenge, be they challenges I give them or challenges they give themselves. Now, onto Step 2 of this training." Naruto explained to her as he reached into the back of his pocket, and Fujimai waited with excitement in her eyes, all over her face as she waited for what she was going to be given.

Two rubber balls.

Fujimai blinked and pointed at them.

"But... I just popped balloons."

"Right, and these are rubber balls."

"Rubber balls?"

"Yes, rubber balls, and what you're going to do is this." Naruto took one of them and held it out to her so that she could see what he was going to do. The surface bubbled more violently than the water balloon, before she saw the rubber ball pop more violently than it. There was no water inside of the rubber ball this time. "Pop the rubber ball."

"Pop the rubber ball?"

"Yes, the rubber ball this time." Naruto was patient with her need to question his explaination. He gave it to her, and she frowned and looked up at him when he shifted, getting ready to go and relax at the house. "Have fun Fujimai, and no helping her this time Hima." Naruto explained to his daughter as he beckoned for her to come with him.

Himawari hummed and followed after him.

"... You're not going to stay for this step either?" Fujimai asked him with a very small frown.

"You've got to learn this on your own, it's my job to guide you. I gave you the tools you need, and told you what you need to do. Once you complete this step, and then next step, I'll be taking a more active role in your training." Naruto stated to her, leaving her zero option but to nod her head obediently.

Fujimai just looked at him with want.

'... I'm going to impress you, I'm going to make you look at me with pride as I complete every step of your training.' Fujimai promised herself. "... when I complete my training... tell me stories about your past..." Fujimai whispered under her breath, not having the courage to outright come and tell him.

She didn't see Naruto smile.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Does Master Even Do Anything?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"So, this is the mortal who brought about Momoshiki-sama and Kinshiki's demise... I must say, your power is just as impressive as Urashiki's power readings stated they were. Your very existence in this dimension changed it's Universe Power Rating from below a 10 all the way to above a 16."

"Listen Otsutsuki, lets skip the usual '_I'm a god, fear me as I end you stupid mortal_' shtick that you gods always do, and lets get to the fighting part." Naruto stated as he rubbed the back of his head. He had heard all of this before, be it from Kaguya stating his chakra was massive, Momoshiki calling him a real monster, to Kinshiki stating his power was greater than that of entire Universes. He was used to this clan of Alien Gods praising him, while also insulting him and proclaiming how superior they were to him.

He was irritated when he sensed an Otsutsuki approach the planet, or at least begin to approach the planet.

"Don't think I'll underestimate you, Uzumaki Naruto. I don't have the raw physical strength of the Planet Splitter Kinshiki, or the Ruler of Absorption Momoshiki... but I'm not a member of the Main family for nothing." A man with white skin and light grey hair spoke as he tossed aside his white cloak and revealed a muscular body underneath it. He had a single horn coming out of the back of his head and curving to the front, and his eyes were pure white with veins already bulging around them.

Naruto rolled his shoulders.

"You know, I've got to be careful... from what you Otsutsuki have told me in the past, my chakra is so large my existence alone causes cracks in space and time. So really shouldn't play around here... so why don't you tell me your abilities, and I'll kill you?" Naruto asked seriously as he started to mentally power himself up. Every few hundred years, a member of the Otsutsuki clan would get brave enough to come to this dimension and try and steal his chakra from him. It happened rarely, but because that it was an annoyance to him to have to fight them all the time to protect this universe.

It was a thankless job, but somebody had to do it.

"I am Genshiki Otsutsuki, and a mere mortal doesn't get to make demands of me!"

There was the arrogance, he had been waiting for that. Foolish gods, thinking they were so much better than mortals, it was usually sickening. Naruto jumped towards him fast enough to quickly force Genshiki to react seriously, holding up his hands and blocking a quick punch that would have been fatal to him.

"God's Recreation of Memory."

Naruto jumped back and dodged as several black balls appeared around Genshiki, all the while allowing his body to burst into golden flames with black markings, his eyes changing golden with cross marks, and whisker marks becoming black bars. Naruto watched as Genshiki's body burst into blue flames, and the black balls all started to turn green in color.

"You've copied Toneri's abilities from my memories... Toneri was a strong opponent, but you know he's an opponent I've already beaten." Naruto watched as Genshiki summoned forth a giant golden sword of pure energy. The sword shot up into the sky and pierced the clouds themselves. "That's his moon cutting sword, good thing this isn't Earth, that would be bad." Naruto commented to himself.

Genshiki swung the sword.

His sword cut through 2 moons as it descended from the heavens and raced towards the planet they were on.

"You haven't fought an opponent like _me_ before!"

"No, you're copying the abilities of an opponent I've fought... I blocked this attack when I was 19... you honestly think I can't do it again?" Naruto jumped and floated in the air, raising his hand up and blocking the massive sword with a single hand. Naruto laughed a little when Genshiki seemed shocked that Naruto blocked the first sword, before he formed a second sword with his other hand and swung it down at Naruto as well. "Seriously, Toneri could split moons and Kinshiki could split planets... and I was physically stronger than both of them. You think something like this is honestly going to be able to hurt me?" Naruto blocked the second blade with his other hand.

An arm of chakra formed out of Naruto's stomach and raced at Genshiki, but his opponent had enough skill to drop his transformation and rush into the sky.

"God's Recreation of Memory... _Infinite-_"

"THAT is a danger to me though, so I'm not letting you pull that attack off." Naruto looked at the rest of the orbiting moons of the planet, and located all of them in an instant. Naruto raised his hands up, and black spheres with large white blades appeared to form above him. Naruto formed 6 of the attack, before he threw each one of them at a different moon. "Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken!" Naruto shouted out.

There were six explosions.

Six moons were erased from existence just like that, and Genshiki looked down at Naruto with an unbridled rage. Without moons, he couldn't use the Infinite Tsukuyomi from Naruto's memories. Instead, he placed his hands together many portals opened up around him and all around Naruto as well.

"Lets see how you take this then, an omnidirectional All-Killing Ash Bones, one poke and you'll be nothing but dust!" Genshiki sent out thousands of bone spikes into the portals, and thousands of bone spikes started to rain down at Naruto from all directions.

Chakra arms formed out of Naruto's body, large in size, and formed a shield around him of energy, preventing even a single Ash Bone from touching him. Shaking them off, Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hand, before it increased in size as the spiralling chakra ball gained 3 more floating around it like it was it's own planet with moons.

Genshiki was giving no warning when Naruto used his speed and got behind him faster than he could react.

"You're an Otsutsuki, so you must not be used to the healing of getting hurt... so you should _enjoy this new experience_ Planetary Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he slammed the Rasengan into Genshiki's back and launched him down towards the planet, a golden chakra tornado of power growing larger and larger until it covered up and destroy and entire countries worth of land. "Seems you can only copy the abilities of one person from my memories at a time, Toneri was a powerful opponent, and Kaguya had a lot of Instant Win moves... but you only a copy of them. Toneri could have blocked that attack with his Silver Wheel Reincarnation Explosion, and Kaguya would have reacted fast enough to teleport away." Naruto floated in the air and looked down at the massive destruction that his technique caused on the not-Earth planet.

Good thing this wasn't Earth, so he didn't need to hold back nearly as much as he would have usually been required to hold back.

"God's Recreation of Memory... Izanagi... you damn mortal... forcing me to lose an eye like this." Genshiki appeared behind Naruto, one of his eyes closed as all of the damage done to him appeared to simply vanish. Naruto thought about if he had ever seen somebody use that technique, and the answer was no, but he had heard of it from Sasuke before. "God's Recreation of Memory... GAH!?" Genshiki screamed in pain as Naruto appeared in front of him, and sliced him down from shoulder to hip, seperating him into two halfs with a single palm slash.

Half of his body fell down to the planet, and Naruto kicked him in the face with enough force to fling him to the broken remains of one of the moons in the sky.

Naruto raised his hand up.

9 attacks appeared above his head and 8 clones appeared holding the attacks, each one a different Rasenshuriken with a different element inside of it or a different ability to it. None of the spheres were all that large, but the massive amount of power inside of each attack could be physically felt.

"Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken." Naruto stated as he threw all of the attacks with his clones.

*BOOM*

Genshiki's chakra vanished completely, and Naruto could feel his body get destroyed by the attack that wiped out the traces of the moons from orbit. Naruto sighed to himself, before he looked towards the direction of Earth, and started his short journey to fly all the way back to the hidden Senjutsu Island.

Seriously, why was he like a magnet for Otsutsuki coming to whatever dimension he was in?

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

"Master, you're back already, you said you would be gone for awhile!" Fujimai shouted in shock when Naruto came walking out trees behind her with a bag of chips with asian lettering on it. Naruto was snacking on the chips, looking no worse for wear while Fujimai tossed a rubber ball with a small hole in it to the ground and grabbed another one from the barrell.

Naruto looked at her progress.

She was making incredible progress, the last student who had got to this step of the training had taken 15 years in order to master this step. In only 3 years, Fujimai had made incredible progress all on her own. She never once asked for a hint or help, she was determined to do it all on her own since he told her she needed to. She was a determined and dutiful student, the best kind he could ask for.

"Went to get some chips for Hima, got a bag for me and you too... your bag is waiting in the kitchen. Come here Fujimai, let me see your hands." Naruto ordered her and she started her way closer to him.

She showed him her hands.

They were covered completely in chakra burns from where she was increasing the density of her chakra to it's limits, and both her hands and her arms were shaking from the effort of it all. Naruto looked at her hands a little more, satisfied with what he was seeing. She had quickly figured out in only 3 months the proper thing she needed to do, increasing the chakra density, but applying it in practice was a lot more difficult.

"Master, I'm sorry that I'm taking so long... I'm a horrible student." Fujimai apologized to him with a bow.

Naruto pulled out a black marker.

"Actually, you're my favorite kind of student. Geniuses who are good at everything without trying, those types of students are just boring. You're an awesome student who works super hard, and that is the type of student I'm proud to allow to wear my clan symbol... do you have any questions?" Naruto asked her as he held her hand, and he shared some of his chakra with her. Like magic all of the damage down to her hands was completely fixed, like nothing had happened that day.

Naruto pulled a marker from his sleeve, he had picked it up at the store when he bought the chip bags.

"No sir-"

"You've been training hard, and you've mastered how to make your chakra more dense like the training demands. You've gotten to the point that you've body can handle such dense chakra at least... but you lack focus." Naruto explained to her as he drew a small spiral on the palm of her hand, smiling down at her while he did it.

She blinked.

"You're... helping me."

"I'm not helping you, I'm giving you the tools to help yourself, from now on when you attempt this training, focus your mind on this spot here." Naruto told her as he capped his marker, and started to walk away again. It was only a little help, and she would still have to figure out _how_ to do what he was demanding of her. "You know Fujimai, you might not be a genius... but you're something way better than that... while training, I want you to think about everything that has led you to this point and what has made you into the person you are today." Naruto gave her a small side-goal to focus her mind on as well.

She blinked and got back to training.

"RAH!"

Naruto sighed in happiness.

The screams of hard work were music to his ears.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Before anyone throws a bitch fit and complains about Naruto's power.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

** 1\. **Toneri Otsutsuki could split a moon with a single swing of his sword, and Naruto easily overpowered him. Yes, he can destroy moons with physical strength alone.  
**2\. **Kinshiki Otsutsuki was confimed to be able to split planets with a single swing, which considering he is much stronger than Toneri, is very believable. Naruto is also physically stronger than Kinshiki, so yes he can destroy planets with nothing but raw strength.  
**3\. **Boruto the Movie Light Novel: We learn that Naruto's chakra is so powerful that it is creating cracks in Space/Time, and that his power alone transforms his Universe from below a 10 to above a 16 in power. Momoshiki was shown to absorb multiple Universes' power in moments, while it takes him HOURS to drain just a portion of Naruto's chakra. This proves that Naruto has more chakra than MULTIPLE Universes, and this proves it by FEATS.

So no, I'm not making Naruto stronger than in canon in this story and I don't plan to.  
He is already too OP as it is, between his insane physical abilities, unreal chakra abilities, his many OP/HAX attacks that are labelled as "Instant Kill" attacks that can ignore enemy durability, and the combination of his own insane durability and regeneration.

**How is Naruto immortal but not stronger than in canon?**  
Simple, Samurai Jack logic, the Space/Time Portal that sent Naruto/Himawari to DxD had the side effect of stopping them from aging.


	6. Chapter She Who Wishes for Death

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

The sounds of training.

"Master, I don't see why-" Fujimai threw a punch that was easily blocked by Naruto's index finger as he knocked it to the side, and he knocked away her next 17 kicks as well as she started to chase after him and fought him in a pure hand to hand combat battle. No tricks, just straight hand to hand to improve whatever it was that she needed to improve.

She could be trying to master the 3rd step of the Rasengan.

Instead, after 2 more years of training with it, she was still on the second step of the Rasengan, she still could not get that rubber ball to burst like Naruto showed her.

"You are lacking the disciplined focus of a martial artist, those trained in Taijutsu are able to focus their power far better than those who lack the mental focus of a martial artist. We're going to work on getting your hand to hand abilities to an acceptable level for a disciple of mine." Naruto swung his left hand.

He started to swing it.

Fujimai was caught off balance when his left hand stopped completely, and she was flicked in the forehead by his right hand. Either way, it felt like her head exploded from the force as she was sent flying into a stone wall that was keeping her from leaving the battle field. He was right, she was not a martial artist, and had never really trained for it a day in her life, and she was forbidden from using Senjutsu until Naruto believed her mentally ready for it, so she couldn't even use that to increase her abilities.

"That was a dirty trick Master." Fujimai complained to Naruto as she landed on her feet, getting herself out of the wall she was imbedded into.

Naruto just beckoned her to continue.

"Keep fighting."

"Right."

"You see Fujimai, hand to hand isn't just about overpowering your opponent, speed and strength are extremely important. You need training and focus though to be a real master, I mastered the art of Taijutsu with my own Master, and then I took my abilities with it even further when I learned the Frog Kata. Taijutsu is an art that makes your body stronger, but through practice and effort, it also increases your mind's ability to focus your energy." Naruto explained to her as he dodged every single attack she threw. He was only using a single finger most of the fight, since anymore would be complete overkill at this moment.

She had zero martial artists training.

"Then... _teach me_ a style instead of beating my ass." Fujimai complained when Naruto tapped the top of her head, and sent her face into the ground below her. She got back up with her nose bleeding, and clearly dazed.

Naruto gave her 5 seconds to clear her head, and once those 5 seconds were up, he flicked her again and sent her flying into the same wall, same spot, as earlier.

"I am, refine your movements, use your cat-like agility, use your small and nimble body to weave through attacks. You aren't built like a tank, you are built like an assassin, act like it. Increase your focus, increase your reaction time-" Naruto continued training with her, and she rushed at him and continued to do whatever she could to complete her mission.

Make the bell on his waist ring.

Naruto had 2 bells on his waist, and her only goal before she could continue with the Rasengan would be to make those bells move enough in such a way that they jingled. At the moment, all of Naruto's movements were flawless and done in a way that the bells didn't so much as make a sound. She needed to force him to move in a way that caused them to ring in some fashion.

It was impossible for her at her current level.

Fujimai grinned.

She could be sneaky and use Senjutsu, _very sly_, like an assassin like her told her.

She stopped grinning when an ungodly fear filled her being, and the mountain underneath them started to crack. She dropped to her knees, and Himawari dropped out of the tree that she was watching the spar from. Birds started to drop out of the sky, dead before they even hit the ground, their poor little hearts stopped by the primal fear.

_The world lost color_.

The entire world, all things in it that weren't Naruto, were completely black and white now. She could see the blue of his eyes though as he glared down at her.

"_**You will not cheat during my training child!**_"

For once, Naruto was not kind to her, and she could hear disdain in his voice as she tried to take a small little shortcut in her training. It was her first time trying to break one of his rules after years of training under him, and she never wanted to do it again.

"Ow Papa! Don't do that again, a birdie hit me in the head!"

The feeling of death and despair, a killing intent greater than any she had felt before, stopped when Himawari spoke up while rubbing the top of her head. Color returned to the world as Naruto's killing intent was gone, and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, guess we're grilling bird tonight, sorry Hima, why don't you collect these birds and get them ready to cook. Fujimai, clean yourself up, and do 10,000 push ups, sit ups, and jumping jacks. Until you're done, you will not eat or step foot inside of the temple." Naruto told her as he gave her a harsh physical punishment. "Ah, shit... I cracked space some more. That midget dragon is going to be pissed that I destroyed more of her precious gap." Naruto rubbed the back of his head in annoyance as he started to walk towards the temple.

Fujimai _breathed_ again.

"Wha-what was that?"

"Papa's chakra, when a shinobi releases their killing intent, it is proportional to their chakra as well. Papa's chakra is so powerful, that he is slowly destroying space and time just by existing. Usually, the universe fixes itself, but when he unleashes his power, he causes cracks in the universe's space and time... You made him angry when you tried to cheat." Himawari explained to Fujimai of where she went wrong. Even she could see that Fujimai had opened up her chakra to allow nature to step inside and boost her. Naruto had strictly forbidden her from using her tainted Senjutsu until she was ready to learn it properly.

Not only did she nearly break that rule, she did so when she would have been cheating during her training, and her father did not take to people who disregarded his teachings lightly.

"Cracks?"

"Well, in this Universe you have this thing called the Dimensional Gap... whenever Papa uses too much power, the cracks form and this Universe gets bigger... and that makes the Dimensional Gap smaller, destroying more of it as the Universe expands... Papa's existance causes this Universe's power to expand upon itself." Himawari explained the best she could, and she explained it well. She remembered an Otsutsuki explaining it to her father when they discovered how they kept finding this Universe and fighting Naruto.

Naruto's power was so great, it could be sensed from other dimensions and the universes in those dimensions. It was how Momoshiki and Kinshiki originally found him long ago, and it was how the new generations of Otsutsuki kept finding him. His existance caused the Universe he was in to crack and expand, fracturing space and time just so that his existance itself could be permitted by the universe.

Her father was amazing.

He was a being of truly ultimate power, an existance that was greater than the Universe itself, but he never used his power for evil.

"... Is he going to stay mad at me?" Fujimai's ears were pressed flat down to his head.

"Nah, Papa never stays angry for too long. He wants you to get stronger, but he wants you to really appreciate yourself better. If you cheat and grow stronger in a fake way, you'll be corrupted by your own power. He just wants you to own your power, and not be owned by that power."

"Why are you so smart?" Fujimai asked the child-looking woman.

Himawari had the brain of a child, despite being only a mere 20 years younger than her father, who was the oldest being on the planet. Her brain had never finished developing, so she shouldn't be capable of understanding such concepts.

"Well, I look like Papa, but my hair color isn't the only thing I got from Mama. Anyway, maybe you should quit, you've made incredible progress... but I don't think you'll go much farther than this." Himawari admitted with a sad expression on her face.

She could see it in Fujimai's eyes.

Fujimai's eyes turned to Himawari, with utter betrayal in them.

"I can grow stronger, I'm not done, I'll master everything Master teaches me! I can go way farther than this, and get way stronger!"

"You've already failed though, and now that you've gotten this far... even if you do succeed in the Rasengan, you'll fail Papa's teachings. You don't have the right mindset. Why did you come to this island Fujimai?" Himawari asked the woman, the fully grown, fully matured woman who had come to this island as a mere child, and was now in her later 20s. She had spent this entire time on this island, spending more, far more, than half of her life here.

Fujimai blinked.

"To learn Senjutsu from Master, to get stronger-"

"Why?"

"Why..." Fujimai opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't know the answer. She had forgotten the answer to that question years ago. "... because... well..." Fujimai had to really think about this.

She wanted to make Naruto proud.

No, that wasn't why she came to the island, that was part of her goal _now_ that she was learning under Naruto, but that was not what her original goal was. She looked and saw Himawari walk closer to her, with nothing but sadness and pity in her eyes.

"In these millions of years I have lived with Papa, I have never once forgotten my goal. I always want to remain by Papa's side, to be with him, so that we will always be together as a family, and so that he will be proud of his daughter. I will never forget my goal, and I'll never stop striving towards that goal... what was your goal?" Himawari's pity came through loud and clear, and Fujimai looked at her with wide eyes.

Millions of years?

Himawari had never forgotten her goal, and had never stopped striving towards that goal after so long?

"Bu-but..."

"I want to die." Himawari admitted to Fujimai, and her eyes were dead too. The bright and cheerful eyes that she usually had were gone, replaced by the eyes of a person who had seen everything, done everything, and was genuinely sick of it all. "I want to die Fujimai. I want to die so much, that there are many times I walk to the edge of the mountain and think of ending it myself." Himawari even admitted that to her.

"But-but your goal?"

"My Papa is stronger than I could ever be, whenever I'm alone, the urge to die becomes so strong... but whenever I'm with Papa, I want to live for his sake. Papa is protecting this Universe from our enemies who would come for it. He protects the weak and defenseless humans of this world... Papa's is a hero among heroes. When I think of him being all alone, the thought of being alive with Papa... makes he truly happy. Knowing that I can serve this world, I can serve my Papa, by being happy and being with him gives me strength." Himawari monologued, but her words were listened to by the cat woman very carefully. Every single word sank into her skull, and brought her down more and more.

"Master... does... is... how long..."

"Papa lost Mama, he lost my brother, he lost everything he worked so hard to build. Papa created world peace in our world, he became the leader of our people... practically of all people. In all of the legends of heroes, his name would be the one written in gold, while everyone else would be silver. The pain I feel, Papa feels that pain 10 times greater than I feel it... I lost Mama and Big Brother... I was 10 when I was sent here... I had little to lose compared to Papa." Himawari got a little more angry as she spoke.

Fujimai still couldn't remember the goal she had when she came to the island, she tried to think of it, but no matter how much she thought about it, she just couldn't remember why she wanted to come to the island in the first place.

"I-"

"Papa's goal is to never go back on his word, to never forget, to always be a protector... Papa is a leader, a defender, a shield, a sword, and he has _never_ lost those goals. Fujimai... I think you should leave this island... teach yourself Senjutsu, start a family, become a great mother... take what you've learned here, and pass it down to others who can benefit from it."

_"Papa has done everything he could think of to help you remember your goal, it's okay though, everybody who has come to this island has forgotten why they came here. If Papa's killing intent didn't make you remember, nothing will."_

Himawari's eyes held no hate or malice in them.

Only sadness, and because of that, Fujimai couldn't be angry with her, and her words hit her to the core all the worse because of it.

After all her years on the island.

After all the strength she gained, and the skills she had mastered.

After everything... Fujimai found her limit.

Fujimai quit her training.

She failed.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Midget Dragon God

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto wasn't having a great week.

First, his student quit, a student who he had high hopes for overall. Sure she was very lacking in many areas, and she was practically talentless... the girl had _zero_ talent, but she was a hard worker and would achieve whatever she set her mind on through sheer hard work. He didn't care if his students had talent, skill, or ability.

It was a teacher's job to give those to a student.

Second, the Otsutsuki.

'Himawari better still be alive when I get back.' Naruto floated towards Earth at a high speed.

His little output of too much chakra had led a duo of Otsutsuki right to this Universe, they had sensed powerful chakra. The Dimensional Gap served as a great outlet for his chakra, but when he used too much chakra and shrank the Dimensional Gap, that made the outlet for his chakra smaller and thus made it easier for the Otsutsuki to sense this Universe's location. Usually, a slip up here or there was not a problem.

Bad luck though.

This time, a pair of Otsutsuki had been only 1 Universe away from him when his chakra surged, which meant that they were close enough to easily sense him.

He had spent the last 3 days fighting them, and what sucked was that they weren't Side-Clan Otsutsuki, they were Main-Clan Otsutsuki. They were powerful Otsutsuki older than he himself was, who had absorbed and stolen the power of multiple universes each. Not to mention, as Main clan members, they worked as a pair and when the 'child' was in danger the 'parent' would give their soul to them to eat. The transfer of power would multiply their power greatly, making them a severe challenge.

Naruto landed on the top of his mountain and powered down.

He could use chakra without attracting them, but if Naruto allowed his power to _surge_ outside of his body or just out of control for even a second, then that would attract them.

Naruto's clothes were in tatters.

His left arm was heavily damaged, to the point that his muscle and bone was visible.

His legs both had horrible burns on them.

His chest had a hole blasted through his right lung, and blood flowed out of his mouth freely because of that unfortunate injury, and he was walking with a nasty limp because of the broken bones in his legs.

"... Those who were... _horribly strong_... damn, wish Sasuke was here. Taking these bastards on myself, without my teammate... not counting you Tailed Beasts in me of course..." Naruto bonked himself on the head, since he wasn't completely alone. The Otsutsuki worked in pairs when they were higher ranked, and because of that he had been fighting two monsters all by himself.

He had spent the first 2 days fighting the two of them as a pair.

He had spent the 3rd day fighting the Super Otsutsuki, who was the fused version of when the Child ate the Parent. If he had Sasuke with him, he could have taken both of them, Super form or not, down in maybe 10 minutes at the most. Well, fighting _these two_ had been horrible more so because they were just a really bad match up for him. These two Otsutsuki had abilities that were tailor made to defeating him.

Countless planets had been destroyed by the battle.

"Uuuuuuh... the Midget Dragon is here." Naruto complained under his breath when he saw familiar tiny footsteps leading up to the temple, small footsteps in the dirt that could only belong to one tiny person. "Great, this week gets better... that midget timed this so..." Naruto sighed and walked towards where she would be waiting for him.

Himawari's chakra was still here.

Good, his daughter hadn't killed herself, he was afraid that anytime he left her alone for too long, she would do just that.

"Oh, Papa! You're back sooner than I thought! I thought you would be fighting them all week!" Himawari came into the hallway when she heard his footsteps, a cheerful smile on her face as she rushed to his side. She helped him take his jacket off, since she was going to repair it for him during her usual free time. She was going to wash the blood and gore off of it as well. "How did it go?" Himawari asked him with a smile on her face.

Naruto smiled and rubbed the top of her head.

"Well, two more Otsutsuki are dead now... uuuh, they really got me good though. Give Papa a few minutes to heal himself." Naruto focused his chakra into his wounds, speeding up his own natural recovery rate even more. The wounds all over his body steamed as the broken bones, burns, and holes in his body started to heal. He had been in this condition for awhile now, but he wanted to save healing himself for when he was back home.

That way, he could continue to fight without worrying so much about anything else, healing during battle was dangerous. It was usually safer to heal all non-life threatening injuries after battle.

It sucked and it hurt, but sadly none of these horrible wounds was life-threatening for one Uzumaki Naruto.

Very few injuries could be considered life threatening for him.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Ophis.

The natural Human-Shaped Dragon, the Dragon God of Infinite, born in the Dimensional Gap.

The Annoying Midget Dragon.

"Midget Dragon, if this is about your Gap, then sorry, didn't mean to make your home smaller. Seriously though, how long do you plan on staring at me this time?" Naruto asked the smaller being as it...

Well, as _she_ this time.

Ophis was rarely locked into a single form, she had spent 600 years as an old man once, but it seemed that she was particularly fond of the form of a beautiful young girl. Moon-like pale skin and a super petite frame, grey silvers that had little light to them, and a general lolita theme about her.

"Can you put on an actual shirt, all you've got covering your nipples is tape."

"No, because it arouses and annoys you."

"Of course it does." Naruto just sighed in annoyance as she showed her emotions in the most sly of ways. Ophis had emotions and desires, just like anyone else, but it was very hard to read it on her face. When Ophis had seen a picture of Hinata, his late-wife, she had transformed into a Hinata clone for 200 years... just to arouse him and get under his skin. She tried more adult forms, male, female, anything she could to try and get a rise out of him. "So, you're sticking with this form then?" Naruto asked her as he sat down.

Her form really was pleasing to the eye, black hair was like his late-wife, and her younger looking body was just mature enough in the hips and waist to show adultness, but the petiteness of her body gave off the innocence of childhood at the same time. This time, Ophis had spent a lot of time creating the perfect body for pissing him off.

The body had the _perfect_ level of adult charm that it could _subconsciously_ arouse a person and attract men.

At the same time, the body had an _annoying_ level of childness that made you feel shitty for being attracted to the adult charm her body had.

"Until you Kill Great Red, grant me a Child, and become _mine_ then _I,_ will not stop harrassing you. I am this world's strongest-"

"Only, you're really not... Trihexa and Great Red are _equal_ to you in strength... and you're nowhere close to Melvazoa, Resetoras, Regalzerva, or Seraselbes... you're not even _half_ as strong as Melvazoa, who is stronger than you AND Great Red combined at full strength. In this Universe, you aren't even in the Top 5 _true_ strongest." Naruto reminded her of her place in the pecking order.

"_You_ killed Melvazoa-"

"Incorrect, it was a member of the Otsutsuki who killed Melvazoa, ate his soul and stole his power... I just killed Garushiki who absorbed him. I try to keep my hands out of this world's problems... people won't grow if I interfere with everything. Kids gotta learn, I just help people when they seek me out for guidance." Naruto smiled to himself at the end of his little speech. This world had humans, which he appreciated, though it took a long time for this world to get them.

"You protect people from these _Otsutsuki_."

"The Otsutsuki are from where I've from, I think, so I can't let my world's problems come here and destroy this Universe. I'll die before this Universe becomes Otsutsiki fodder." Naruto stated his firm stance on this issue.

Ophis just stared at him.

"Hypnocrite... your students affect this world."

"My students came to me seeking guidance, and I just taught them how to better control their own powers. Anyway, more important than that, I still love my wife... she might be dead, but I'm still not quite yet over her." Naruto rejected Ophis patiently, and with a smile on his face.

147,000 years.

That was how long Ophis had been after him, and why she was so annoying to him. It was why he was so patient with her as well, because of her dedication to attaining both silence and inner peace that she so lacked.

Himawari bit her lip with some annoyance at his words.

'Mama's dead... she's been dead for so long. Just move on and find new happiness already... stop suffering already Papa. Ophis is a dragon, she won't ever age... she's stronger than any other woman on this world... she can be by your side forever.' Himawari glared at her father from behind him.

Her Father was amazing.

Her Father was _a monster_.

How _MILLIONS_ of years since Hinata had died, his late wife, Naruto had never once forgotten about her. He had never dated another woman, he had never sought out the touch of a woman. He stayed loyal to his late wife, and never fell to temptation. She wanted to speak up so many times and demand that he chose happiness for himself, for once.

"As surely as your existance will destroy my home, I, will make you mine." Ophis knew that one day, the Dimensional Gap would be gone forever.

Naruto's very existance was slowly but surely destroying the Dimensional Gap, and that meant that eventually, she would lose her home.

"Well... I am a Shinobi, and a-"

"Shinobi is one who endures." Himawari finished for him.

Her father's _favorite words to teach_.

To endure.

To never give up.

No matter how many millions of years passed by, her father was the amazing, loving, monster of a man who had the willpower to never give up, to always endure, after all this time. It was why she could never leave him, why she needed to stay alive for him. She, his daughter, was all he had left. She couldn't be selfish and allow him to become lonely once more, to be forced to endure all his suffering as he protected this world... by himself.

One day, she would find a way to do it though.

She wanted to find him somebody who could truly stand by his side.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 A Genius Among Geniuses

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Genius.

A Youjutsu and Senjutsu genius.

She was Kuroka, the daughter of Fujimai and the elder sister to Shirone, she was previously a Nekoshou who had given up her pure blood for the sake of an easier life with her sister. At a young age, she had sold her soul to a devil and became his slave. She had grown stronger under him, soon enough she had even easily surpassed her master in strength. It took barely any time for her to manage that, even though she had been only a young teenager at the time when she sold herself.

Kuroka was far different in appearance than her petite mother.

"Oh really now, another of you weaklings are fighting me nyahaha!" Kuroka laughed as she jumped through the trees of Senjutsu Island, also known as Mt. Oinari by some, and raced through the giant forest to find herself her mother's old master. She was strong as she was right now, but for several reasons, she needed to find this legendary hero.

A human senjutsu master who her mother had apprentinced under, before she had quit and left Senjutsu Island forever? That was something interesting.

_Kuroka, one day, you should go to Senjutsu Island like I did. I might not have completed my training, or learned Master's Senjutsu, but on that island, I became far stronger and better with chakra than I could ever imagine._

"Surface Sticking... easy as cake, she taught me that as a child. You're going to need to try harder than that kitty cat." Kuroka summoned a fireball in blue, and killed a giant cat that had pounced towards her. A battle scarred animal that she blew to chunks before it could get any closer to her.

The Giant Forest, the first trial.

This was where her mother had learned how to fine tune chakra control to the feet, and single points of the body. To say that she, Kuroka, a genius hadn't already mastered this would be a lie.

Unlike her mother, she was a true talent.

She just kept her eyes on the goal, the top of the mountain that was covered by clouds. Unlike her mother who failed, she would master everything this so called master could teach her. The legends said that no student had ever actually completed the program, all students who studied under Master Naruto _quit_, not one had ever truly succeeded in any way, shape, or form.

Yet, every single student was very powerful, all those who had studied under Naruto, even the failures, ended up far stronger for it.

**-7 Hours Later-**

"Quick Sand? HA! You'll have to do far better than that if you want to challenge me nyahaha!" Kuroka was genuinelly having fun as she used the lessons taught to her by her mother, in order to rush across the sand with practiced ease. She had learned and mastered this years ago in a matter of days, something that her mother had take such a long time to fine tune and master.

To say that she was a genius far exceeding her mother would be an understatement.

She was Kuroka the Black Cat, she was a Nekoshou of the highest caliber!

She was a genius!

She used her flames, hotter than any other Nekoshou before her, and used them to turn the sand into glass in front of her. The sands turned into a glass floor for her to walk on, not against the rules of the island at all. She was nearly out of chakra, so when she ran out Kuroka sat down on the glass and enjoyed basking in the sun.

"Mother had to run back and forth, everyday, increasing her stamina as she mapped this entire desert of it's sand... what a waste of time. Everyone knows the shortest path to your goal is a straight line." Kuroka sat down and looked at the clouds in front of her, a glint in her yellow eyes. Her eyes were the only trait that she had inheritted from her mother, her yellow cat eyes that glinted with a killer instinct and seductive purr.

When her chakra recovered, Kuroka stood up and started to run again, using her strategy to turn any possible quicksand into glass.

Turning chakra into energy for youjutsu was a 1 to 10 ratio aspect, by giving forth a 1 of chakra, you gained a 10 of youjutsu. Instead of using her skills in chakra to walk on the quick sand, she would use her skills in youjutsu in order to make _better use_ of her chakra and allow it to last a lot longer. Unlike her mother, who had lower reserves of chakra, she was born amazing, with high pools of energy to make use of, and having her own energy greatly enhanced by the magic of the devil that had once binded her.

'I'm far superior to my mother, unlike her, I've got a goal... I've got a purpose, I'm not here just to learn.' Kuroka thought after a few hours of tedious running.

Her mother had _quit._

Her mother had not failed the training, while still in her training, she flat out quit. Her mother had never told her the reason that she quit, only that she had learned something about herself that had left her unable to continue. That was weakness, her mother had been too unresolved, she had lacked the same iron in her belly that she, Kuroka, had after years of raising her younger sister, selling her soul into slavery, and killing her own master for her sister.

She, Kuroka, had _ambition_ burning inside of her.

She crossed the desert in a mere 13 hours of running across.

There was the base of Mt. Oinari.

"Mother spent years climbing up and down you, working on her stamina and increasing her chakra reserves, while fine tuning her chakra control to perfection. This smooth mountain, smoothed by millions of years of water rushing over it, is nearly impossible to get a grip on it for any but the greatest of chakra controllers nya." Kuroka sang to herself with a proud smile.

In less than a day, she had done what had taken her mother more than 5 years to do, she had crossed both the forest and the desert.

Now she only had to climb the mountain.

She wasn't weak like her mother though.

Her body was enhanced by the magic of the underworld, she wasn't a pure yokai anymore. She was better, at least when it came to power.

"So... you're Fujimai's Daughter huh? You must be a hard worker just like her... I'm sick of being compared to a woman who failed as a student, failed as a mother, and failed as a woman... Dying to protect that vile man..." Kuroka was sick of all of the yokai who had met her mother, who she had met, always comparing the two of them. She heard a lot of it before her sister had been born, and she had lived near other yokai and even humans.

She was Kuroka.

She was _better_ than her mother, she would prove it, she wasn't some little kitten who existed in the shadow of her mother's failures.

Her mother had climbed up and down this mountain, every day, for years while she mastered her chakra, expanded her reserves to their limit, and increased the strength of her body and stamina to their limits as well. This had been the last and greatest test for her mother, and it had taken over 4 years for her to complete this one task. Her mother had spent a great portion of her youth taking all these tests.

Her mother had come to this island a child, and climbed to the top of the island as a grown woman.

"I'm better than her though." Kuroka spoke with spite in her tone as she clawed her way into the island's mountain, and she used her fine chakra control to only send her chakra to the very tips of her claws. Her claws scratched grooves into the stone, and Kuroka began climbing, not slowing down in the slightest.

She wasn't going to take the same path as her mother.

She wasn't going to spend all of her time working towards a goal that she didn't have, only to quit after over 20 years of training. Her mother had spent _most of her life_ on this island, most of her very short life here.

The years her mother had spent on this island were the happiest of her life.

Her mother had told her stories of her own hard work, and how every time her Master smiled at her, she felt happier than anything that had come after she quit.

**-Halfway Up the Mountain-**

"I... refuse to climb back down... I won't be like her." Kuroka was out of chakra.

Her fingers were bleeding as she dug her claws into the stone through brute force, and since she was pushing herself forward, her chakra wasn't returning to her fast enough. If she tried to climb back down, she would be able to recover chakra and start again. She refused to do that though, because that was the same path that her mother had taken.

She was _better_ than that.

She didn't need chakra for this, she had her claws, she had her determination, and above that, she was a genius. She was going to find out a way for this to work out, so she kept climbing the mountain even as the air got so thin hat she had trouble breathing.

The air was cold.

Her mother had needed to use her chakra to warm herself up, but Kuroka didn't need that, she had gotten so far up the mountain by sucking up the pain and trying her best to ignore the cold. In one go, she had made it halfway up the mountain.

Her bleeding fingers.

The warm blood that dribbled down her arms, freezing before it got to her elbows, all of it was just something she would suffer through if it meant being different than her mother.

"... Mother... you were almost 20 when you were at this point... but I'm only 14 and I'm far better than you. In less than 2 days, I'm surpassing 10 years of your hard work... I'll succeed in everything that you failed at nya." Kuroka's mind was filled with the piss and vinager of youth, her mind nothing but a single thought at the moment.

She was better.

She was a genius.

She was Kuroka.

**-At the Top of the Mountain-**

She was half-dead.

Kuroka made it to the top of the mountain, but she was in no condition to celebrate her journey. Her skin was deathly pale from the cold, her eyes were hazy and unfocused as she had trouble breathing, and her fingers were completely blood covered as her once sharp nails had been broken down to the fingers.

She was grinning though.

She couldn't speak though, she didn't even know why she was grinning, she didn't really remember where she was or what she was doing. Her body was warming up though as the air at the top of the mountain started to get a lot warmer, thanks to a natural hot springs that seemed to be located at the very top. The cold freezing her body would be healed quickly.

She felt warm though.

Strong, warm arms picked her up.

"I'm impressed, I've never had a student dumb enough, or strong enough, to make the entire journey in 3 days. You're either a dumb genius, or a brave fool filled with a single minded determination. Well then, lets get you healed up, training starts once your body becomes used to this thin air."

The voice was filled with the same loving warmth as the arms that held her.

Kuroka passed out.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9 A Genius' Master

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

The scent of a real man of power.

To say that Kuroka was ignorant of the fact that she was outclassed in all ways, by smell alone, was enough for her to be sure that she was looking at the right man. When she had woken up from passing out, and her body screamed at her to stay down, her eyes had roamed the room that she was in and she saw the figure of her soon-to-be teacher leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed.

He was completely still.

_Unnaturally still_.

He was so still, that he seemed to stop being a living creature, and become a stone that was apart of nature itself. His chest didn't even move when he breathed he was so still, his nose didn't even move as he breathed. Not a single part of his body moved, until his eyes moved and locked with her own.

Blue met yellow.

"You're... Master Naruto?"

"I am your Master if you wish to learn from me, you cleared the island quicker than any other... it seems that you knew the secrets of each part of the island without needing to figure them out. You were trained by a student of mine, weren't you?" Naruto asked her as he moved.

Somebody moving had never caused Kuroka to feel more normal, the second his body stopped being more still than death, she felt like she could breath.

She could breath more easily now as well, she didn't know how long she had been out, but it must have been long enough for her body to adjust to the low oxygen.

"... My Mother."

"You're Fujimai's girl then, how is she?" Naruto asked with a small smile on his face, he could see the resemblence in the face now that he looked at her. She was vastly different than her mother in appearance, she must take more after her father with her hair and skin color, but overall her facial features were very much Fujimai in looks. Her eyes looked away from him, and Naruto could see the answer was plain. "I see... so she isn't with us anymore. Still, she gave birth to you, and loved you very dearly to pass on what she learned to you." Naruto was a little confused when he saw some resentment mixed in with the love in Kuroka's eyes.

So, Kuroka both loved and hated her own mother then?

Odd.

"I'm Kuroka, and I'm here to become your student." Kuroka sat up, and she looked down to see that she had been undressed as her body had been changed for her. Instead of her black kimono, she was wearing a white kimono with no special design to it at all. Even the obi itself was white. "... You kinky old man nyan." Kuroka tried to tease Naruto.

Naruto didn't visibly react.

"My daughter changed you, you've been unconscious for 8 days. I've been keeping you healthy while you adjust." Naruto explained to her, and Kuroka was suddenly aware of just how long she had been asleep.

"How long did it take my Mother to adjust?"

"Your Mother didn't need to adjust, unlike you, she slowly travelled up and down the mountain so her body would naturally adjust. Of course, your body was strong enough to survive without the adjustments... but since my chakra is more divine in nature, it took even longer for you to adjust to being around me." Naruto explained to her, and Kuroka blinked at that. He was a human that did give off a divine aura about him, now that she payed close attention to him. Instead of her body feeling a tingling sensation or pain from being too close, she felt nothing but the warmth of his power washing her.

It was kind.

"... When can I start..."

Naruto scooted closer to her, and showed her a plate of rice balls, and she looked at them as his movement interrupted her speech.

"I don't know a lot about you Kuroka, so lets just chat a little. Fujimai was one of my favorite students, she was one of the best I would say." Naruto spoke with a fond smile. The way that she constantly pushed through her struggling, and never gave up, was amazing. True, she quit in the end when she realized that what she didn't even remember the reason she started training in the first place, but until that moment, she was one of his most determined students of all.

"She failed though nya." Kuroka whispered under her breath. "How could you have a failure as your favorite?" Kuroka asked loud enough to hear, though Naruto had heard what she had said under her breath as well.

He just didn't comment.

"Eat."

Kuroka hesitated, before she grabbed a rice ball and took a bite without taking her eyes off of Naruto as he just smiled down at her. His eyes were filled with understanding, though she didn't know what he was understanding.

"You're very much like her-"

"I'm nothing-"

"-she was very beautiful, determined, and she had a fire in her eyes. She passed those traits down to you. You're a very beautiful, determined young woman, and you have that same fire. It seems you are very different from her though. Fujimai never had parents, but you understand the love of a mother. It makes sense that she would teach you what she learned on the island, you are far stronger than she was for sure, though you are very different in many ways.." Naruto praised Kuroka on some areas, without mentioning what else he had seen in her eyes when he looked at her. "Eat, you've gone without food for awhile."

Kuroka ate in some silence, glancing around the room, and she saw a painting of Fujimai, her mother as a young woman, with Naruto. She saw paintings of other students as well, but she didn't know any of them personally.

"My daughter likes art, and she painted that-"

"When can I start working with balloons like Mother?" Kuroka quickly interrupted Naruto, surprising him that she was already wanting to start that portion of the training. Naruto looked at her, and Kuroka blushed and looked away from him. "I mean... Master... I want to... learn it and do what she couldn't nya." Kuroka was far more meek when asking a second time, realizing how rude she was to her Master.

She looked for any traces of anger in his eyes.

"_Eat_ and talk for a bit, this is important for your training."

"How is sitting down... and stuffing my face, going to get me closer to my goal?" Kuroka questioned him with narrowed eyes.

What kind of games was he playing?

"I'm learning about you, I want to know what kind of student I'll be teaching. Your mother was a hard worker, but she lacked natural talent. For her training, I gave her a task, and let her figure out what she needed to do to finish it with little help. Fujimai learned best when she was being challenged... you are not Fujimai." Naruto explained to her, and those words put a real smile on Kuroka's face when they registered.

She was not like her mother as a student, and Naruto was not going to just treat her like a carbon copy of her mother.

"I'm Kuroka, I like to take naps, and I train in Senjutsu and Youjutsu. My favorite foods are stuff that are easy to make, I ate a lot of instant ramen recently because it's so easy to make." Kuroka watched Naruto's reaction change to far more critical of her for several minutes, and she couldn't stop herself from shifting under his gaze. He seemed to be judging her for any lies that he could detect.

"Your favorite ramen?"

"... Anything with meat in it nya?" Kuroka answered unsurely, she just liked meat without the veggies, so having it in the ramen without the veggies was what she liked. His eyes seemed to find what they were looking for, and Naruto smiled at her again. 'He's a bit goofy.' Kuroka realized that the master seemed to be a little bit a goofball, something her mother had never told her.

Maybe she never knew, or she just didn't feel it important to bring up.

"I see, a good answer. There are so many reasons to love ramen, though you seem to love it because you're lazy. Well, it seems I know where to start with you, and what to do with your training. Come with me." Naruto grabbed her by the back of her kimono, and pulled her up to her feet. She wobbled for a bit, but Naruto helped her get steady.

He led her out of the temble, though it took a bit, but surely her footsteps became more steady until she was walking at her normal speed.

'I'm better than my mother, he can already see that... so there is no way that my training will be like her training. I bet he already going to be teaching me how to master Senjutsu, and how to truly make use of my chakra.' Kuroka grinned as she thought of all of the cool training that she was going to be doing.

Naruto led her to a waterfall.

They stopped, and Kuroka noticed that the waterfall was connected to the hot springs, so the water coming from it was very hot to the touch. It was more than likely the reason why the top of the mountain felt like spring, and not a snow storm of cold.

"Everyday, after breakfast, you are to come to this waterfall and sit under it for 12 hours and meditate until dinner."

"That's it?" Kuroka asked him with some confusion. "I'm too strong to need to do this." Kuroka reminded him of her genius.

Naruto just smiled at her.

"You'll meditate under this waterfall everyday for 12 hours, and hopefully, you will gain something from this that you are clearly lacking." Naruto told her as he started to lead her away from the waterfall. There wasn't enough time left in the day for them to start this, but Kuroka needed this training, training that most of his students had needed, with Fujimai being one of the rare few who didn't need this training.

"Why do-"

"Kuroka, you are my student, you will do what I tell you to do, if you refuse you will not continue training under me."

"I understand nyan." Kuroka lowered her head with red cheeks, his tone stern like a father talking down to a child. Humiliation and shame bloomed red on her face when she realized that she was being treated like a child. She looked at Naruto, and he didn't even bother looking down at her this time as he walked straight. "Can I ask what lesson I need to learn at least nya?" Kuroka asked him.

Naruto glanced down at her, and she averted her eyes.

He smiled.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Granting Her Wish

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Seriously, Master is such a... aaaaaah... how do you put up with him nyan?"

Kuroka complained for the sake of complaining, though she was talking to herself as she meditated under a waterfall. The hot water, and damn was it hot, poured over her pink body nonstop as she suffered to try and clear her mind and sit down on top of the water. She wasn't allowed to use Senjutsu to boost her chakra, nor was she allowed to use chakra for anything but floating on top of the water.

Her body was pink because the burning water was hot enough to change the color of her skin, but not hot enough to boil her alive either. It was a horrible mix of torture and training, though the heat of the water would make for an absolutely great hot springs bath.

"I don't know, Papa can be pretty difficult sometimes."

"Nyan!?"

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt your private thoughts." Himawari said as she gathered water from the pool before her, so that she could start doing laundry. She had an awkward smile on her face, realizing that she might have done something she shouldn't have. She certainly thought that Kuroka had been talking to her, but seeing Kuroka sink under the water and quickly swim to the edge like her life depended on it let her know that Kuroka had been ignorant to her presence. "Really sorry Kuro-chan." Himawari apologized again when she saw the woman come out of the water.

She sat down on the ground and huffed.

...

"He's been having me sit under this waterfall for like-"

"Two months."

"-two months now nyan." Kuroka complained with a twitching face when she heard just how long she had been doing this one form of training. "What could I possibly learn from sitting under water and clearing me head?" Kuroka didn't see the point to such useless training. It wasn't like clearing her mind would do anything for her, she wasn't getting any stronger from this training.

Himawari just smiled more awkwardly.

"Papa doesn't like to explain things, because he thinks it is important for his students to understand the lessons he teaches with their bodies, or figure them out. To him, he gives the students the tools they need, and lets them learn at their own pace. He wouldn't have you do this if he didn't believe you would benefit from it." Himawari explained to the growing woman.

Kuroka looked at her with a roll of the eyes.

"Burning my body under hot water, and sitting my cute ass down for 12 hours doesn't benefit me at all."

"I don't get it, but even though your mom failed her training, she still left this island way stronger than when she got here. Papa made sure this island on it's own was it's own form of training-"

"-where is this island by the way, I was only able to get here on the back of a Kirin. This is on Earth, but it's not on any maps nya." Kuroka changed the subject the second it got to her mother. She would have this conversation with Naruto, but she would not have it with a little girl like the one she was talking with.

Himawari blinked.

"Wait... you don't know? I thought all Yokai knew, Papa has been on this mountain, no, he _created_ this island for the sake of protecting you yokai and humans. Where do you thi... Fujimai didn't know either, now that I think about it." Himawari blinked with some shock.

"-it's not time for your training to stop."

"Master! I was just about to get back to meditat-"

"It's fine Kuroka, the reason this island doesn't show up on any maps, is that the island is sealed away. The only way to get around the barrier, is to approach the island from the clouds, above the barrier. If you approach it from the ocean itself, you'll just be teleported to the other side of the barrier." Naruto explained as he came out from behind the waterfall, much to Kuroka's shock when she realized he had been watching her training the entire time. He walked across the water and looked at her with understanding eyes. "Though, get back to training." Naruto instructed her all the same.

Kuroka blinked.

"A... barrier."

"A long time ago, I raised the earth out of the ocean, and it became this island. I did this-" Naruto placed his hands together, and he created a wall of earth from the ground. "-on a massive scale, and I requested the gods of this world to seal this island off from the rest of the world."

"Aka, Papa told the gods of this world if they didn't do what he told them, he would hurt them."

"This world's gods are very stubborn and arrogant, but this island holds a power that could end this world if I wasn't here to keep it in check."

"I couldn't sense anything from this island when I used senjutsu though nyan." Kuroka argued, and Naruto shook his head at her. He looked at her, and he sighed, before he gestured for her to follow him, if only to appease her curiousity.

Her mother never asked about the island before, but it would seem Kuroka was far more curious than the obedient Fujimai.

"Look Kuroka, a long time ago... very dangerous people visited this planet, and planted the seed for a dangerous tree here. They planeted a Shinju, a god tree, that produces fruit that can grant a person unlimited chakra and power-"

"You ate it!?"

"No, though the power of the Shinju is immeasurable, my power is above that... it has been ever since I was a teenager. No, I killed the ones who planted it and cut down the tree... sadly, it produced a fruit, and when I destroyed the tree, the fruit exploded and showered this planet in it's juices... and thus humanity, youkai, and Earth's creatures gained access to extremely watered down chakra." Naruto explained to her the basics of it. The world's Shinju was different this his own, so the chakra it produced had been slightly different as well, and thus this chakra was a little different than his own.

Humanity never trained in chakra, and over time they practically lost any and all connection to it, and thus most humans couldn't use it at all, the same being said with animals as well.

Youkai had started to use that chakra, and though it was weak, they eventually created their youjutsu with it, and even started to learn their own version of Senjutsu.

"Then why protect this island at all, why seal away this spot?" Kuroka had to know why this island was so important.

"This island was Ground Zero for the chakra explosion that gave this world chakra. The chakra here is far more intense, if a normal person, or somebody without chakra, so much as stepped foot on this island... poof." Naruto made a poofing motion.

"It's not pretty." Himawari admitted at the horrible memories.

"Like meat confetti, they explode like gore balloons. For the safety of everyone involved, this island is also perfect for youkai to learn the secrets behind Senjutsu. The closer you get to the top of this mountain though, the stronger you _need_ to be to survive the high exposure to potent natural energy." Naruto went into further detail. The journey to the top of the mountain was made to be extremely difficult, to _ensure_ that those who made it to the top would actually survive reaching the top.

"Why tell me this?" Kuroka couldn't believe he was giving her such a secret.

"It's not exactly a secret, I just very rarely have anyone to tell it to. Anyway, get back to meditating, I've got some business to attend to, so I can't watch you for a couple of hours... Himawari, can you start dinner when you finish laundry?" Naruto asked his daughter, and she nodded her head with a happy smile.

Kuroka just looked at the waterfall.

"... Can I start-"

"You'll keep meditating under the waterfall until you've both cleared your mind, and figured out why I want you to meditate. Himawari, I know you like helping my students, but do not help her or give her hints. Kuroka _has to_ figure this lesson out herself, or she will not grow. Kuroka, I will teach you nothing else until you finish this." Naruto explained to her his orders as her master. As the master, his word was absolute, and he wasn't going to have her trying to worm her way out of it.

Kuroka grit her teeth, but she nodded her head all the same.

"Papa... you can at least explain _why_ she needs this training, right?" Himawari asked him, and Kuroka looked at the immortal child with hope in her eyes.

She wanted this answer so bad.

"No, if I tell her _anything_, then it will only make it that much harder for her to complete this portion of her training. She seems like a girl who obsesses over a goal, knowing the answer will do more harm than good." Naruto told her as he started to walk away. He looked at Himawari, and she sent him a slightly suspicious look.

Where did _he_ have to go?

It would be at least 3 or 4 more years before any Otsutsuki had the balls to try a direct attack on this universe, her father had recently killed 2 of their clan who came to the universe. That alone was a great deterant for the god bastards. Himawari looked at her father, and noticed that he was wearing a black jacket and orange pants, instead of an orange jacket and black pants. His color scheme switched between his pants and jacket only meant that he had some serious plans for something.

"Papa, what kind of plans do you have?" Himawari questioned her father as Kuroka reluctantly got back to meditating.

"I've got dinner plans, so if Kuroka stays on plan, you can make her something she likes for dinner. Be a good girl Hima, and you follow my orders Kuroka." Naruto was soft with his daughter, but instantly stern with his student.

"A date!?"

"Well, since you so dearly insist I try dating again... despite the fact I'm happy with just being with my beloved daughter-" Naruto looked at Himawari with a deadpan face, considering she had been pestering him for literally since the dawn of mankind's existance on this planet. He missed the days before mankind, when she never bugged him about romance or getting into a relationship. "-I've got a dinner plans. Of course-"

Himawari hugged Naruto tightly.

"You've moved on!"

"Hima, I'll _never_ forget your mother or move on from her. She will forever have a place in my heart and my memories, and I will always love her." Naruto rubbed the top of her head gently, and with saddened eyes when he saw her eyes were still lit up with glee and hope. Naruto really was happy just living his life with his daughter, and the students who came to the mountain to learn. "I love you more than anything in the world Hima, and this is something you really want... so I'll give it a try."

This was for her more than it was for him.

In his heart, he was sure Hinata would have wanted this, but for the longest time... and even _now_, he just didn't _want_ to date again. Not a single word he spoke was a lie, but all the same, this was just him trying to grant his daughter's wish.

Even if it broke his own heart to do so.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	11. Chapter 11 From Failure Blooms Genius

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Kuroka didn't understand it.

For 6 months, she started her days the same way, she was made to meditate under the waterfall until Naruto told her that this portion of her training was over. She was to clear her mind, but at the same time figure out what she was going to gain from this training. She was sure that this had to accomplish something, something she was not understanding.

That was weird though.

She was a Genius at Senjutsu and using Chakra, her Youjutsu skills were in a class of their own amongst most yokai. She might be stupid to most, but when it came to techniques, fighting, and chakra, she was a genius of the highest class. She could learn techniques and gain skills at rates that put her own mother to absolute shame. In her own childhood, she had gained the skills that had taken her mother 10 years to master, and she had mastered them in a matter of _weeks_ in her youth.

"Kuroka, come with me."

Naruto was there, watching her while she trained. When she learned that he actually watched her train from behind the waterfall, he stopped hiding and joined her in meditation as well. She couldn't imagine how boring it must be for him, since he had nothing to learn from this. He was a Senjutsu Master, his experience and skill with Meditation and clearing his mind, body, and spirit of all ill intentions and thoughts were at their ultimate level. To him, joining her meditating had to be extremely boring, and to do it for nearly 6 months had to trying on his patience.

Everyday, he just sat with her, right by her side, meditating.

"Yes Master." Kuroka muttered obediently, not at all angry that she was getting to call it quits early for the day.

She saw him wearing a towel around his waist, and he was holding one out to her as well. She blinked when she saw that despite being naked for the most part, his right arm was still surrounded by bandages that he didn't take off. She had never seen him without them before, even in his sleep be kept wearing those bandages.

"So Kuroka, tell me something, what questions plagued your mind today so far?" Naruto asked her as he led her away, and as she walked, she took her kimono off.

Now naked, she wrapped the towel around her body, covering herself enough to be considered modest while naked.

"... Why do you meditate with me nya?" Kuroka had to ask that question first. "Isn't it extremely boring for you?" She continued her line of questioning.

They were heading towards the hot springs, not just the regular one that she was expected to use for bathing, but instead the private one that Naruto and Himawari would regularly use. The one that was walled off from the one she used, which was open air. She followed Naruto into the walled off area, and she saw the water.

The water was a golden color, but also greenish.

It gave off a very pleasant scent.

"A Master is expected to wait for their student to understand their lessons." Naruto answered simply with a sparkle in his eye, as if what he was saying was some kind of hint for her. Kuroka didn't understand it though, but the scent in the air was so relaxing to her that she found herself wanting to jump right in. "Now Kuroka, it's rude to jump into the bath, first wash yourself off." Naruto told her as he put a hand on her shoulder, and sat her down on a wooden stool next to a small stream of running hot water, with a wooden bucket in front of her.

"Why is the water like that?" Kuroka asked him.

She was being allowed to ask questions, she was going to take advantage of it.

"It's Green Tea-"

"What!?"

"Or rather, this is the time of the year the roses bloom, so I add green tea leaves to the water. See, look at them Kuroka... they are almost ready to bloom. It will be any minute now." Naruto told her as he showed her the flowers at the edge of the water. She noticed that the hotsprings rose bushes growing at the side of the walls, and all of the roses were closed.

Naruto sat at the edge of the water, and allowed his feet to soak, and when Kuroka finished washing herself off, she joined him.

"They're just flowers though." Kuroka didn't understand why she was doing this instead of training.

"These roses I breed here are some of the most beautiful in the world, but for them to grow on this mountain... it takes months for them to bloom, and their lives as roses are short. They work so hard to be at their best, ever patient as they absorb nutrients from the ground. These roses that struggle to survive, only get to show their beauty for a short while." Naruto showed her, and he placed a hand on her shoulder and gestured to one of them.

Slowly, it started to open.

It went from a boring looking bud, and it along with many of the other roses, started to open their petals in unison as if by a chain reaction. These roses were the most vibrant shade of red that Kuroka had ever seen, and the way that their red petals were reflected in the golden/green water below them, as the smell of roses added to the scent of tea and honey, Kuroka felt her mind get put at ease.

"They're pretty."

"They are." Naruto agreed with her, and he sank himself into the water. "Green tea baths are not only good for the roses, but they help to detoxify the body as well. It eases the mind, heals the body, and allows us to reach a more relaxed state." Naruto explained as he got into the bath, and he gestured to Kuroka to join.

She did so with far less suspicion than before, now more relaxed as she just watched the rose petals gently be pushed around by the wind.

"They spend all their lives... preparing for their deaths."

"No, a rose spends it's entire life, waiting for the day it can show how beautiful it is. These roses that struggled, I think they are the most beautiful ones." Naruto just watched the flowers, and he poured himself a cup of sake. He didn't give any of that to Kuroka, considering her age and the fact he himself didn't believe she should drink until she was at least 20, but he enjoyed the sweet taste of it.

Kuroka leaned back and sank deeper into the water, she looked at Naruto's eyes and saw his blue eyes reflected the gold of the water and the red of the roses. Both colors conflicted with his eyes beautifully, and her gaze was drawn back to the roses.

"It worked so hard... she worked so hard to get to this point, to become a beautiful rose and still failed as a stu..." Kuroka stopped talking when her thoughts went from the rose, to her mother, and she looked at Naruto in the hopes that he didn't hear her.

He glanced her way, and he smiled.

"Fujimai didn't fail, not really... she had a daughter who she passed all her skills down to. She herself might have failed, but she knew that you had more potential than her. I have no doubt, whenever you mastered something that took her years, she felt nothing but pride in you. Your mother was happy you were better than she was, that you could do things she couldn't." Naruto didn't need to be there to guess what Fujimai must have felt at the time. Seeing your child able to do something easily that took years of effort for you, that was a feeling he had personally experienced, and any loving parent would feel nothing but pride and adoration for their child.

Fujimai would have felt blessed that she birthed such a child.

"... and here I am... resenting her-"

"-and there isn't anything wrong with that either." Naruto interrupted her, and Kuroka was shocked by that words.

"There... there isn't?"

"There was a time, I thought I was going to die for my son, my daughter, my village. I figured I would be resented by my children for dying, but so long as they could grow up happy, and live, I was happy with that. If you want to resent your mother for dying, I'm sure she would forgive you for it. You still love her?" Naruto asked Kuroka as he turned his head lazilly, still smiling, and looked down at her as she blushed.

She nodded her head.

"Of course... but... she was horrible. She fell in love with my father, an evil man... he didn't care about her at all, he just used her-"

"We can't help who we fall in love with, not all love stories happily sadly. Fujimai fell in love, and though her love didn't return her feelings, I know she was happy to have you and your sister." Naruto explained to her.

Kuroka frowned.

"But-"

"Parents love their children Kuroka, it's what we do, your mother made a mistake... that mistake was not loving your father. That mistake was picking him over you and your sister... the only thing she did wrong." Naruto spoke of her mistakes as well, and Kuroka was surprised that Naruto also aknowledged her own point on the matter. Before now, Naruto had only been explaining to Kuroka where she was wrong, or where she needed to learn.

Now he was agreeing with her?

"You agree?"

"Fujimai loved you both very dearly, but if a parent must chose between their lover or their child, they should pick their child. Fujimai was a great student, and a loving mother, but she wasn't a perfect mother. You are well within your right to resent her for what she did." Naruto explained how Kuroka was right and wrong.

"But?" Kuroka asked, wanting the other side of the coin.

"No buts, she nor I will fault you for resenting her. I love both my parents dearly as well, but I can't say I didn't resent the mistakes they made. You can resent something a person did, or some part of them, and still love them a lot and respect them. What do you respect about her?" Naruto asked Kuroka, and she had to think about it for a second.

Kuroka thought about it as she stared at the roses.

"Mom was... she sucked as a mom, but she tried her hardest to make me and Shirone happy when she could. Seeing her try and fail... and only succeed after many failures... She always seemed so strong to me, but also so weak too... I wanted to be better than her... at _everything._ If she took a year to learn something, I wanted to do it in a day." Kuroka whispered as she sank so low into the water that only her head was outside of it. The scent clearing her mind the closer she got to the water.

Naruto smiled wider.

"I see, what traits did she have though, that made you feel so weak and inferior? You have a superiority complex, but yet... you can never escape from her shadow. A shadow that _only you see_." Naruto pressed deeper into her mind.

Kuroka spoke before thinking about the answer.

She wasn't answering Naruto's question either, she just spoke.

"She's a failure, but hearing those stories of how hard she tried, how long she worked... how could anyone ever be so strong to work so long on something? How much patience could a person have? To work so _long_ and have nothing at all at the end. She spoke proudly of her time here, but she was a failure in the end... why is a _failure_ like her so proud?" Kuroka spoke without nyaing even once during the entire speech to herself. Her eyes tearing up in anger as she clutched her knees to her chest.

She was shaking.

"You envy her."

"I'm better than her."

"You admire her skill."

"I'm far more skilled.

Naruto and Kuroka weren't having a conversation, Kuroka was having a conversation with herself as she answered back her own statements with the truth. The conflicting thoughts in her mind came out, and so did the tears as well as she looked at the roses.

_They live their entire lives, becoming beautiful, just to die._

"You know Kuroka, I lied about these roses. I planted these roses when you arrived on this mountain, and I figured out what kind of girl you were." Naruto stated, stopping Kuroka from speaking to herself, and she looked at him in shock. She didn't expect him to lie to her, but he rubbed the top of her head with a grin. "This is why you've been meditating, you've been waiting for this day. Everyday, I had you training to clear your mind, because I knew you would never understand the lesson if I just simply taught it to you. You're too thick headed for that... so I decided to plant these roses to teach you what you were missing... what Fujimai had that you envied so much." Naruto explained as the two of them returned their gazes to the roses.

"What she had that I don't?" Kuroka asked him.

Why did she ask?

"Clearing your mind is impossible for you Kuroka, or at least... _it was_ before now. I purposely gave you a task that you would never achieve, no matter how much you trained. You've too much pent of feelings to ever clear your mind and heart. Now, you've spent 6 months, struggling to do something... you've been a failure for 6 entire months, just like your mother."

Kuroka smiled at his words, before she jolted when she realized she had smiled.

Naruto's lips stretched into a smile.

"I've... she was so strong, because no matter how much she failed, she kept trying. I've... never failed at anything. I'm a genius who achieved everything easily... but for 6 months now... I've been struggling... _just like her_. I'm... I'm not a genius... I'm just like her... the reason everything is so easy for me... _is because of her_." Kuroka realized... no she didn't realize it for real. This was something that she had realized awhile ago, but she refused to admit before now. Looking at the roses in front of her, hearing Naruto's words.

Naruto stood up and gestured for her to follow him.

Kuroka followed him.

They walked, until they got back to the waterfall that she had been training under, and Kuroka looked at it as Naruto gestured to it.

"You've been struggling like your mother, you've attained the very thing that you loved and hated about her so much. You now understand the difference between you and your mother, how your genius was only possible because of her hard work... Kuroka... clear your mind and meditate under the waterfall, tell me what this first lesson was about." Naruto gave her a gentle order, and she walked on the water and back to the hot waterfall.

She didn't even _feel_ how hot it was as she sat down, and took up a meditating position once more, the same position that she had been taking up for 6 months.

She closed her eyes.

_Her mind was clear_.

Patience.

The patience to keep working, to keep failing but also keep trying, as you attempted to reach a goal. She, a genius, had never had to be patient before as she just attained everything in short periods of time. Her mother, who worked herself to the bone and to near-death itself, had been so patient that her determination had been refined to a point that even as a child, Kuroka couldn't look at her mother as anything but strong... despite how weak her mother had been, she had still been so strong to her.

She, Kuroka, had gained the very same strength that her mother had, had. A strength that she had never even thought of as strength before, but could only now appreciate for what it was worth.

The strength to keep failing until you succeeded.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	12. Chapter 12 This Immense Weight

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
**_**Merry Christmas.**  
_**Story Start!**_

To think her mother went through such harsh training.

The First Step.

When Kuroka had been given a balloon of water and told to pop it using nothing but her chakra, she had been showed how to do it and allowed to figure the rest out for herself. With her fine chakra control, and her nature, she had been able to figure it out for the most part. She figured out that you have to inject a lot of mini-spirals into the balloon in order to make it pop the way that it had been showed. At the same time, making a single perfect spiral had taken her a good bit of effort that she had taken days of training for.

The First Step had taken Kuroka 5 weeks of non-stop training to accomplish, and according to Naruto she had taken far less time than her mother in that step.

The Second Step.

The Rubber Ball with no water in it, suffice to say, it was a lot harder to make something pop when it had liquid in it. Not to mention the thick walls of the rubber ball just didn't want to pop, they morphed to the shape of the chakra inside of it far too easily. This training needed chakra so intense that it was visible easily to the naked eye, and chakra dense enough to cause pain to the user, as well as damage them if they weren't trained to handle it. Her own hands were covered in dense chakra burns from where she overloaded her chakra into her hands, something apparently she was suffering worse from than her mother, who had far weaker chakra than she herself had.

*POP*

"Well done Kuroka, you've actually managed the Second Step... with this you've come farther than even your mother did." Naruto congratulated her for her achievement well done. She was only the second student to have ever come this far, though before her not a single student had ever actually managed to complete the Third Step of this training. Yokai just weren't in tune with using their chakra in this kind of way, so this training was far harsher on them than it was for those who were more used to using chakra in it's raw form.

Yokai almost never used raw chakra, they always... _literally almost always_, converted it into Youjutsu or some kind of elemental attack. It was never pure chakra alone, so for Kuroka to achieve the Second Step within 8 months of training was truly something he would call genius of her to manage.

The only other student to achieve the Second Step took 29 _years_ to manage what she managed to do in 8 months.

"It hurts... a lot nyan." Kuroka's hands were bloody from what she had managed to do, her burns had reopened from popping the rubber ball, and they were bleeding freely. "So... how many more steps nya?" Kuroka asked Naruto, and he looked at her with a curious eye.

"Well, for the _incomplete_ version only 1 more step. The Incomplete Version is powerful, and is ranked A in difficulty. The complete version has 4 more steps though, and is ranked at S in difficulty, the highest rank in my ranking system." Naruto explained to her. He was only expecting her, at most, to complete the Third Step before he went on to teaching her actual Senjutsu though, the reason that she came here.

When the Third Step was completed, usually, one's Physical and Spiritual energies were more harmonized and control over both of them would be far more natural. Being able to control Physical and Spiritual energy in equal amounts was something that Senjutsu users really needed to have mastered in order for them to balance them with Nature Energy, fuse it with their chakra, and form Senjutsu Chakra in perfect amounts.

For Yokai, Senjutsu came to them naturally.

They were not perfectly balanced though, so they succumbed far more easily to the negatives of Senjutsu. While in this world, you didn't turn into an animal or turn into stone, the world still punished you for not mastering or balancing Senjutsu, by causing you to lose control of yourself and become drunk on power.

"_4 more steps!?_"

"If you want to undergo that level of training, sure, 4 more steps. That level of training isn't _needed_ to start you on Senjutsu though. As you are right now, I would say you've become balanced enough to start Senjutsu training... but completing the Third Step would _really_ be best." Naruto admitted her readiness. If she didn't want to complete the Third Step, and go right onto Senjutsu, then he would start her training in that once she had recovered herself enough that she could be healthier when she started.

Learning the Rasengan opened an entire new world of attack possibilities, it was a supreme technique that could be blended perfectly with any style of combat. It had offensive and defensive abilities, support abilities, and it was only limited by the creativity of the user itself. For any Senjutsu user, the Rasengan was a dream come true with how versatile it was in all of it's uses.

He even used it for cooking on occassion.

"... I'll do the Third Step..." Kuroka looked him right in the eyes.

Naruto tossed her a balloon.

It was a simple balloon, not a rubber one, it was the water balloon but without any water in it at all.

Kuroka popped it.

"... _Don't _pop it. Combine the First and Second Step together, use all of the power of the Second Step, but combine it with the fine control of the First Step. If you manage to master the Third Step, this is what your goal should be." Naruto held up another balloon, figuring the hot headed student would pop it right away. He showed her the balloon, before he showed her his other hand.

A yellow sphere of chakra appeared in it.

It was beautiful, Kuroka could see an uncountable number of super condensed spirals inside of the sphere. The sphere was absolutely perfectly round, and she looked at the balloon and she could sense chakra inside of it. Yes the surface of the balloon never once moved or made any bumps at all, showing the absolute control of chakra required to control so many precise spirals inside of it to a single, controlled ball.

"It's... it is like you are... _controlling something uncontrollable_... This technique is contradiction itself." Kuroka was seeing two extremely opposite forms of chakra control being used together. Uncontrollable power, and extremely fine control, being fused together. This technique was worthy of being called A-rank in difficulty of learning, by Naruto's standards. The very act of using this technique required you to maintain and create both wild spirals, and control those wild spirals into a perfectly controlled shape.

To manage this was something that should be impossible.

It was forcing your body to create and maintain contradicting forces within itself, project it outside of itself, while maintaining control of it as if it was still inside of itself as well. Seeing the end goal of the First Three Steps, Kuroka could feel just how far one would need to come in chakra control in order to master this step alone.

"Even where I came from, only a handful of people knew this technique. My father created it, and it took him 3 years. He taught his Master and his Student, my Master taught it to me, and I taught it to my Disciple... who taught it to my Son. This technique isn't just a technique, this technique represents a bond... this is the bond between Father and Son, Master and Apprentice... if you learn this technique, you will truly become my Apprentice." Naruto stated to her with a soft smile as he looked at the technique, the entire history of it.

He had many students.

The only person he had taught this technique to, who had actually learned it, was his own Disciple Konohamaru, who became a famed Jonin who served him faithfully while he had been Hokage. The man he had trusted to look after his own child, his rival's child, and the child of a villain, and teach the trio of them.

Those who mastered the Rasengan were destined for great things.

Minato Namikaze, creator of the Rasengan, went on to become the Fourth Hokage and became feared by entire nations. A man who could slay entire armies in a blink of an eye, in a flash of yellow, and a skilled user of Senjutsu.

Jiraiya, Toad Sage of the Sannin, who was feared as a ninja who it would take an army to defeat, a powerful Senjutsu user (though not a master). A man who had been considered for the role Fifth Hokage, and man with a successful spy network that went through the entire Elemental Nations.

Kakashi Hatake, a man who was feared in the Bingo Books, a ninja who was greatly respected by the nations and famously cut lightning itself in half, and copied over a 1,000 techniques. A man who had become the Sixth Hokage, even without his Sharingan eye to aid him. A highly skilled and feared ninja in his own right.

Naruto Uzumaki, the most powerful ninja in history, who created world peace and saved the villages countless times, and even the world many times. Only 1 other Shinobi in history could rival his fighting ability, his only rival, and if he fought every single ninja in the world by himself, he would win hands down. A ninja who had become the Seventh Hokage, and lead the entire world into an era of peace and prosperity.

Konohamaru Sarutobi, a powerful and elite shinobi of the Sarutobi clan, one of the strongest ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, a ninja who had the potential to one day be the next Hokage of the time when Naruto handed down the title. One of the very few ninja capable of handling the title.

Boruto Uzumaki, a Genin with the strength and skill to rival even Jonin-level ninja, a natural genius, and had assisted in the death of an Otsutsuki by dealing the final blow. His potential had been great, with skills far surpassing the average ninja even at a young age.

"A bond... a technique can be a bond nyan?" Kuroka looked at the technique.

It had such a powerful weight to it.

It was more than just a technique.

"Yes, this technique isn't just an attack, it's a bond that is forged between Master and Apprentice. All those who have learned this technique have the potential for greatness, because they carry with them the will of their Master and the Masters before them. The weight behind this technique is immense, and if you Master it, that weight will fall onto your shoulders next." Naruto's Rasengan started to grow.

It became the size of a basketball.

It became the size of a car.

Kuroka watched as he held the growing technique above his head, as the light grew more intense to the point it was harder to look at the growing sphere. The immense power inside of it was so great and dense though that she felt her skin tingling. Her jaw dropped when the technique continued to grow in size until it was even larger than Naruto's house, and he smiled down at her.

"That... it's impossible... I can't even sense how much power that is."

"This is the power that could destroy this planet. Right now, I'm holding above my head an attack with enough power to blow this planet to pieces. This isn't even the full power of this technique, the _Rasengan_ is a technique that has no limits... and that _infinite potential_ is the weight that those who learn this technique have to carry with them." Naruto told her as he shrunk the Rasengan down as he allowed the technique to very safely shrink down to a manageable size.

That was equal to the size of the Rasengan that he had created for his son Boruto to wield when he dealt the finishing blow against Momoshiki. A technique that had next to an unknown planet, in an unknown universe, with an explosion so large that it was larger than a moon. An explosion so large it would have wiped out an entire planet if it hit. Of course, he had wielded power even greater than the power he was showing Kuroka for a long, long time, since he was about her age.

He just never had a chance to use 100% of any attack he had... ever, considering if he ever used a 100% attack it would spell... well doom for wherever he was.

"That's... heavy... it's really heavy nya." Kuroka was both awed and shocked by the very fact that she had been standing in front of something so amazing. She had just witnessed a power greater than anything she could imagine, greater than even the Dragon God, or the Top 10 were capable of. It was a technique that was not only immensely strong, but had such a heavy history behind it that it was hard to quantify just how large it was. "... You... you teach this technique... to..."

"Nobody has mastered this technique, of all of the students who came to this island, not a single person has _ever_ managed to master it and become my True Apprentice. I've had many students, but since being stuck on this world, I've tried to teach this technique to all who come here, so I can find myself a student who will become my Apprentice... a person I can truly pass down all my teachings to." Naruto ended the Rasengan, and he held his hand down to Kuroka.

She blinked.

She was sitting down... but she didn't remember sitting, she had been standing. When had she collapsed on her butt, was she that floored by the weight of the Rasengan that she just couldn't stand in the presence of it?

"Can... can I really... am I worthy?"

Naruto smiled at her.

"If you learn the Rasengan, then you will have to prove your worthy of it. As my student, I'll beat into your head everything you need to become worthy of handling this weight." Naruto told Kuroka with gentle eyes.

She took his hand.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	13. Chapter 13 A Painful Date

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"So _this_ is an Otsutsuki."

To say that Ophis was impressed was an understatement, seeing an Otsutsuki battle was something that was beyond her comprehension. She had never imagined that she would be able to see a level of battle that was beyond her ability to keep up. She knew there existed being stronger than her, though the fact that there existed an entire _race_ of gods, where even the weakest of their species was stronger than she was, was something that she found both frightening and incredible.

"I, am impressed... to think you've been fighting them alone for such a long time." Ophis stated as she watched Naruto fight.

Well, she _sensed_ him fighting.

What she saw was a planet being turned into a wasteland as mountains were created and destroyed in the blink of an eye. Everytime fists collided between the monsters she was sensing, the world's landscape was changed as the punches and kicks created and destroyed all that surrounded them. She was floating above the ground, simply because the ground hadn't stopped shaking since the start of the battle.

A glint of steel.

She saw as a vast army of fuma shuriken reigned down from the sky above, and she looked up to see Naruto floating, and she looked down to see the red skinned orge that was Naruto's enemy, injured and on the ground. There had been 2 Otsutsuki, but when they had started to lose, one of them had eaten the other and gained an ultra-powerful form.

"A mere human shouldn't be able to defy the divine! No being can challenge the gods!"

"Don't you know Otsutsuki Nishiki, Shinobi are greater than even gods!" Naruto shouted as his army of Fuma Shuriken reigned down on him.

Ophis saw the ground turn into lava from the speed that Nishiki dodged the fuma shurikens with as he peeled away the earth beneath him. Each shuriken transformed into a clone of Naruto though, and Nishiki summoned a red glowing sword, and started to do battle with untold masses of clone Narutos. He created a second sword, and swung both at the same time, and the entire planet split in half. Ophis' eyes widened when she realized the planet had been split in half by the sword swings.

"Red Wheel Reincarnation Blades, far superior than the Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion used by the lesser Otsutsuki." Nishiki unleashed his ultimate trump card as Naruto slammed to the ground and rushed him. "Well then, come!" Nishiki swung his swords.

Naruto charged his fists and swung them.

The two were evently matched, the planet splitting swords were stopped by Naruto's fists, and the damage that they could inflict on the planet was completely transfered into Naruto. The planet itself started to seperate slowly as the two halfs began to drift apart from each other. Cracks started to form on the surface of the planet as the two monsters continued to exchange blows.

Lava burst out as new volcanos were formed.

"You think I can't go further than this! I am Nishiki Otsutsuki, the Main clan might think you are a serious threat, but I'll show them I'm greater than they are!" Nishiki reached towards his face. He tossed his sword aside, using his other sword to defeat himself against Naruto's attacks.

He teleported behind Naruto as both of his eyes transformed into Rinnegan, his sword switching places with him.

"He can use the same jutsu as Sasuke with his Rinnegan... he was holding that back. No, it takes a good deal of his chakra. He's gathering all of his chakra." Naruto could sense the building of an ungodly intense chakra as Nishiki reached up towards his face.

He plucked out his eyes.

Mountains started to float as gravity went insane, the planet ripped itself apart and formed smaller planets as the two halfs of the planet turned into perfect spheres.

"Hahahaha! These eyes will only get in the way, so I better replace them with better ones!" Nishiki tossed his eyes away and opened a portal above his hand. Two replacement eyes fell from the portal. The eyes were clear and blue, and he pushed them into his empty eye sockets as his eyes steamed over, the new eyes transplanting into his skull.

The red god turned blue.

His skin gained a fierce, flaming aura about it as a third eye opened up on his forehead. His regular eyes were blue now, and he gained a chakra cloak similar to Naruto's own, only blue.

"Those were... Tenseigan... great, this just got worse for me." Naruto created a Rasengan in his hand.

Nishiki appeared behind him and created a red bow of chakra, pulling back the string as a single black arrow formed in his hand. Naruto jumped away from Nishiki and created a second Rasengan as he unleashed his arrow.

His 1 arrow exploded into 1 million arrows that changed directions to quickly surround Naruto from all side. Naruto used his Rasengan as a shield and knocked most of the arrows away from his body, though an arrow pierced his shoulder, his thigh, and one of them went right through his stomach. He didn't so much as grunt as pain even as blood escaped his lips, having expected himself to take a few hits from the arrows.

One of the arrows disappeared as Nishiki appeared where it had been, and he opened his mouth and bit down on Naruto's shoulder. He ripped a chunk away from his skin as Naruto grabbed him by the skull and threw him.

"So... this is the level of your enemy." Ophis whispered with a small smile on her face as she watched Naruto struggling.

Still, Naruto fought.

He grabbed the red sword from the ground, and he ran towards Nishiki as the man slammed his foot into the ground.

Gravity changed again, this time mountain ripped themselves out of the ground and were thrown towards Naruto as he became the core of what they were attracted to. Naruto took the sword in both hands and slashed the first mountain apart, jumped through the remains and kicked the second mountain, shattering it as well as he got closer to Nishiki. Nishiki had his second volley of arrows prepared and ready, and they were launched as beams of energy that destroyed all the remains of the mountains, the arrow beams attracted to Naruto as well as he dodged and slashed them apart.

"Just die already human!"

"Sorry, but the human spirit doesn't die so easily! If today I die, then I'm not going to let you have your fun with it!" Naruto threw the blade at Nishiki.

Nishiki teleported to the blade the second that Naruto threw it, so that he teleported to Naruto again. He had his bow trained on Naruto's face, as the two of them floated in the air with a massive barrage of arrow beams still going towards Naruto.

"You can't dodge at this distance!"

He shot Naruto in the forehead, and Naruto grinned as the red sword behind Nishiki transformed into the real Naruto.

"Lesson Number 1, Nishiki, and that lesson is that never assume that I'm the real me!" Naruto created a technique that Ophis had never seen Naruto use before.

Naruto held a miniature _sun_ in his hand, a sun that had infinite spirals inside of it, and great wind blades coming out of the center of it. Ophis could feel a great heat coming off of the technique, so great that the air that touched the blades of the attack was set on fire. Nishiki transformed his bow into a red blade, and Naruto kicked him in the shoulder.

"Sage Art: Lava Style Rasenshuriken!"

Nishiki Otsustuki dodged the attack, even at point blank range, by teleport and switching with one of arrows in Naruto's body.

"Fool!" Nishiki transformed his sword into a bow, and took aim at Naruto's back.

Naruto grinned.

He _flicked_ his hand backwards, throwing the Lava Style: Rasenshuriken behind him, instead of in front of him. A hand of chakra formed out of Naruto's back and chased after Nishiki and the Rasenshuriken.

"You're the fool, dodge the attack after I throw it, not before I throw it. That's your second lesson, want to know your third lesson?"

Nishiki teleported to the last arrow in Naruto's body.

"Lesson learned, and this time I dodged after you threw it!" Nishiki took aim with the finishing blow.

Naruto moved to the side.

Nishiki was cut in half with the Rasenshuriken went flying from behind Naruto, Naruto's chakra arm pointing towards Nishiki as Naruto grinned.

"Lesson 3, predict that your opponent will predict what you will do. Since your first teleport, I figured you can only teleport to your own weapons... and when you only teleported to each arrow once, I figured you could only teleport to any given attack once." Naruto grinned, and Nishiki looked around and saw the lower half of his body destroyed as the Rasenshuriken consumed it in an explosion.

He growled at Naruto.

He took aim with his bow still.

"Die!"

Nishiki stopped with his eyes widened when Naruto grinned at him, and pointed at the ground, and his eyes instantly followed the path of his finger.

He was punched in the face when a second Naruto appeared and slammed his fist into his face, and then another Naruto appeared.

_Thousands_ of Narutos started to appear as they took turns attacking him and sending him flying higher and higher towards the second planet that had formed. His upper half was beaten into a bloody pulp as he used nearly all of his chakra to just survive the beating he was getting. His bow and arrow vanished, his weapon just disappearing completely, and the blue cloak of chakra vanishing from his body as he slammed into the second planet in the sky.

'... Fine... I'll just use the chakra I've been stealing from his during the fight, in order to heal myself.' Nishiki thought as he slyly pulled a red fruit out of his sleeve, and he raised it towards his mouth.

Naruto sensed him about to eat a chakra fruit.

Naruto grinned when Nishiki ate the fruit.

"Lesson 5... don't suck chakra out of a Sage when they are in Sage Mode, and this is Six Paths Sage Mode... felt you sucking out my chakra this fight. I've been giving you my nature energy, not my chakra... I had a couple hundred clones sneaking away and gathering nature energy for me. During this entire fight, they transfered nature energy into me, for me to give to you... enjoy the taste of _500 Narutos_ worth of nature energy..." Naruto sensed the change happen to Nishiki instantly.

His body transformed into a toad statue as his body was overwhelmed by the nature energy that he consumed, and in his weakened state, a power that he was unable to control. Overwhelmed by it, his transformation into a toad statue was too quick for him to even feel himself change.

Naruto's clones all popped, and Naruto landed on the ground next to Ophis.

The planet that Nishiki's exploded, as Nishiki's chakra no longer controlled the gravity on it, and the chunks started to fall down towards the planet Naruto and Ophis were on from above.

"This was an educational experience." Ophis raised her hand and destroyed all of the chunks of planet that would have rained down on them.

Naruto looked like he was in pretty bad shape.

"Dates aren't suppose to be educational, they should be fun. Anyway, the fact you followed me and opened a portal up here is really stupid. You could have died Midget Dragon, you won't get another date at all if you keep doing this." Naruto groaned and sat down, feeling the pain of his wounds for real now that the battle was over. His wounds started to heal quickly, but that didn't mean he wasn't sore all over his body.

That battle had been doing on for _days_, and Ophis had been quite happy watching him getting the stuffing kicked out of him as the Otsutsuki ignored her.

"I, was in no danger. Join my Khaos Brigade Naruto, become my lover, kill Great Red, do these things. Also, take me on another fun date."

"No, maybe, no, and sure... but next time lets just go to dinner and a movie. What the hell is the Khaos Brigade?" Naruto realized that Ophis had mentioned something odd at the very beginning of that.

...

"I, formed a group to kill Great Red, since you won't do it for me."

"Of course you would... listen, just don't get innocents involved with your plans okay? Whatever hate boner you have for Great Red, I don't want innocent humans and yokai getting involved in any of it. Do that, and at the very least, I won't _interfere_... I've got a promising student right now I want to focus on." Naruto saw Ophis open a portal into the Dimensional Gap, and she beckoned for him.

If they went into the Dimensional Gap, she could open another portal to his home, a short cut that wouldn't involve flying through space.

"Lets go... I, look forward to next time."

"If next time is like this time, I'm not."

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Growing Closer

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Kuroka needed something to drink.

No, she didn't need to drink some booze and get drunk, and she wasn't depressed or anxious about anything in particular. She just needed a glass of water, that was all. She had exhausted herself from training all day, and she had gone to bed without drinking anything. Mouth dry from sleeping with her mouth open, she woke up with the desire to hydrate herself, and get rid of her case of cotton mouth.

'Everyone should be asleep... better be quite, Himawari is supposedly scary when she's angry... not sure how she will take being woken up.' Kuroka thought as she looked at the sleeping Himawari, since the girl was sharing a room with her at the moment. Naruto was reconstructing Himawari's room, since the floor finally rotted out and gave away. This was a common thing, while the house looked old on the outside, Naruto was constantly replacing things that got old and fell apart. Whenever a room deteriorated too much, Naruto would take that room down and rebuild it from scratch.

Apparently at least, this was Kuroka's first time seeing it, since apparently the last time a room was rebuilt was 23 years ago.

"Mama."

Kuroka nearly jumped when she heard Himawari say something, and she looked down to see the girl with a saddened look on her face, but thankfully she was still asleep. Kuroka just tilted her head in confusion, before she shrugged her shoulders and moved silently out of the room.

The house was quiet and peaceful.

Though, there was a scent of sweat in the air, a thin smell that only a yokai's nose like hers would pick up. She didn't really recognize the mixture of two scents that much, and it was extremely subtle, even for her nose. That meant that the sweat was very light as well, not even something caused by a light work out. It didn't matter though, Kuroka left the house as she went towards the pond where she would get her drinking water.

She was thirsty after all.

Master.

Kuroka froze when she saw Naruto sitting outside, shirtless and wearing only pants, a towel over his shoulders. He was just sitting there, relaxing with his feet in the water as he looked up at the moon. She noticed he was sweating only a little, and he noticed her, and he secured the towel around his neck more firmly.

"Kuroka, you should be asleep."

"I woke up thirsty Master... what are you doing out here? Aren't you tired nya?" Kuroka asked Naruto, since he had been working hard all day fixing up the house. He didn't even make clones to help him, he just did it all by hand, by himself. He made the task take way longer than it should, when it could have been finished in such a short time.

Naruto grinned.

"I'm a little tired, sure... why don't you join me?" Naruto asked Kuroka as he pat down the ground next to him, and Kuroka blinked at the open gesture. "Lets have a conversation."

...

"Am I going to learn a les-"

"Not tonight, well, you might learn stuff... but it won't be a lesson or anything. Me and my Master had conversations all the time when he was alive. Sometimes we talked about his dreams, or mine, we just... talked. So lets talk Kuroka." Naruto grinned wider at her. The moon was full, and the mountain top was well lit. The water itself was calm, reflecting everything above it's surface like a mirror.

Kuroka sat down next to him, and placed her feet in the water.

"C-cold..."

"Haha, it's kind of cold, yeah. So tell me Kuroka, do you have any dreams? You came to this island to surpass your mother, and you've reached a stage in your training even she never did. You're better at Senjutsu than her, and you're stronger... you've even made progress in the Third Step. Do you have a goal that drives you?" Naruto asked her curiously. He was her Master, but he wouldn't pretend that he was all knowing. He didn't know all of her secrets that she held in her heart, he wanted her to open up about them herself.

Kuroka thought about it.

"Well... I want to change things... I'm a Nekoshou, my mother was a Nekoshou, and my little sister is a Nekoshou. We're a super rare breed of Nekomata, there are hardly any of us. I still haven't surpassed my mother in everything yet though nya." Kuroka admitted, and Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Well, since coming here, I've come to realize Mom really loved us... but she wasn't a great mother. She was the best she could be, but she made a lot of mistakes. She fell in love with a horrible man, and she loved him more than her children... I want to surpass her in love as well, but I need to be much stronger nya." Kuroka smiled as she thought about her changed dream. No longer did she want to surpass her mother out of spite or resentment.

She still felt a ton of resentment towards her mother, but no longer did she feel the same burning feeling she had felt before. Now that she had learned under Naruto, and learned of what her mother had gone through on the island, she came to understand her mother.

"Well now, surpass her in love you say?" Naruto was more curious about how Kuroka viewed her own statement.

"I want to become stronger. I want to find a strong mate, and I want to have strong children that can be the new Nekoshou. I want to become a greater mother than my own ever was, and use my strength to protect my kittens. I'll bring glory to the Nekoshou, and... well... I have another dream nya." Kuroka spoke proudly, before her voice started to shift, and her cheeks turned a little red.

She closed her eyes when she felt his hand on the top of her head, rubbing between her ears well enough that it got a purr from her. She enjoyed the feeling.

"That's a good dream, to protect and care for your sister."

"Huh!?" Kuroka was shocked when he figured out what she had been thinking, without her saying it.

"Your eyes tell me you miss her, that you want to go to her and teach her, reconnect with her. Of course, she's with the Devils like you were. You, a criminal, would be killed... so you _need to get stronger_ in order to be with her. You're a good girl Kuroka." Naruto praised her gently as he continued to rub the top of her head. Kuroka let out a small whine when he stopped rubbing her, and she leaned towards him and pushed her head into his arm.

Naruto leaned forward.

Kuroka tilted her head and straightened up.

"What about you Master? What is your dream... your goal?"

"To train young students who wish to be trained, to pass down my knowledge and experience to them, so that they can do great things. I also want to save Himawari as well I guess, so I need to find a true apprentice... somebody who I can pass down the ultimate transformation to." Naruto told Kuroka with a grin on his face.

Kuroka blinked.

"... What?"

"I'm not just a Sage, Kuroka. I'm a Sage who has access and mastery over Six Paths Senjutsu, and I have the power to transfer my chakra to others. I can give this Divine state to people, but Six Paths Sage Mode is a mode that is worthless for those who don't have severe training... for those whose chakra has not been refined... without severe training and refined chakra, Six Paths Sage Mode is barely an increase at all. Not to mention, there are 2 _more_ conditions to being able to use it." Naruto explained to her.

His eyes were golden.

Kuroka saw his pupils had changed into crosses, and the his chakra became so much more divine that she might as well... no, she _was_ next to a god. Using Senjutsu, he had literally turned himself into an actual god. He, a human, had passed the point of humanity and become something so much more.

"You... can turn others... into gods nyan?"

"Six Paths Sage Mode is a divine state that uses the principles of all creation to command all things in nature. Severe training, refined chakra, the guts to never give up, and willpower, are all needed for this transformation to be powerful. Of course-" Naruto's eyes turned back to normal, and he rubbed the top of Kuroka's head again. "-right now, if I gave you this, it would only make you about 50 times stronger, that's not enough. The more severe you train, and the more refined your chakra becomes, the greater the power boost from this." Naruto explained to Kuroka, and her eyes widened.

50 times stronger than she currently was, and _that_ alone was considered barely anything in comparison to how great the transformation could be.

"You would really pass something like that down... to me?"

"Of course, it's a Master's job to believe in their student. Did you make any progress with your Rasengan today?" Naruto asked her, and she shook her head.

She put her hands together, and a Rasengan started to form between them. The surface of the Rasengan wasn't perfect, and small amounts of chakra were leaking out of the sphere as Kuroka had difficulty keeping them all contained to the sphere. Naruto reached over her hands, and placed his hand on the sphere.

It stabilized instantly.

"It's not easy to contain Rotation and Power, well, you'll get there eventually. Just keep working on it." Naruto told Kuroka as he took her dark purple, now mixed with yellow from his chakra, Rasengan from her into his own hand, and crushed it with his chakra safely.

Kuroka smiled.

"Master, I've been wondering... but why are you covering your neck like that?" Kuroka asked Naruto as she got a closer look at his neck, and saw that it seemed to be selectivelly covred up by him. As if he didn't want her to see his neck or collar bone, since he was making it a point to keep both covered up.

Naruto just laughed awkwardly.

"Well, I was doing some special... _training_ with a guess who visited me-"

"Oh, you were having sex nyan." Kuroka wasn't stupid enough to fall for that lie. She saw Naruto deflate a little at the crass way that she said that, but she still pulled her lips into a cat-like smile. "So... Master is getting some nookie huh? Well Master, are you giving Himawari a sibling nyan?" Kuroka asked, and Naruto palmed his face.

"You're a pervert Kuroka."

"Yes I am Master~!"

"For your information, what I do with Ophis really should stay between us. The Midget Dragon was annoyed that I told her that I was busy this week, and this was how I made it up to her. We've been dating for months now, so I figured I should see if we were sexually compatable-"

"It's just _sex_."

"That's not true, some people are more compatable than others Kuroka. Sometimes, being in love with somebody doesn't make you sexually compatable, and while love between us is still growing, we're very compatable sexually. Me and my wife-"

"Were super compatable-"

"Actually, Hinata and I loved sex with each other, and we had it frequently, but I wouldn't say we were super compatable. We were compatable, sure, but we both have some annoyances with each other sometimes because there were situations where we just didn't click." Naruto explained with his cheeks still a little red. He and his wife loved each other dearly, and it was true that they had a lot of sex, enough to produce two children before he got busy being Hokage and they cut back on sex.

Still, they did have some differences that sometimes would leave one of them frustrated, or at least annoyed with the other at the end of it.

"What?"

"Well, Hinata really loved gentle sex... and while I like it, I'm more... go to bed Kuroka." Naruto picked her up by the scruff of her neck, and put her on her feet. He smacked the back of her legs, and got her running towards the house.

The hell was that child making him say?

Naruto sighed, before he scratched his head.

Hinata loved gentle sex, but that meant he had to hold back a lot with her. He loved pleasing her, but he wanted to go faster and harder. He was satisfied by the sex, but he was, at heart, a rather loving and wild person. He had a ton of energy, and a ton of love, so he had a habit of going a little overboard in using that energy. Hinata was a shinobi, and while she could go for a long time, to say that there was a large different in stamina was an understatement. Usually, sex between them would end after only 4 or 5 hours when she was in top condition, and they had the time for it. Obviously, this was before Boruto and Himawari had been born.

He wanted to do _more_, he wanted to go wild and really show Hinata a great time, get her _screaming_, but while she liked it, she loved gentle more, and it was a little frustrating for him, which left Hinata feeling like she was _required_ to do more to please him. It made her feel bad, which made him feel bad.

Hinata was more _fufilled_ by gentle sex.  
He was more _fufilled_ by long and energetic sex.

Ophis... had _zero_ preference towards sex at all, so long she felt pleasure, she didn't care what was being done to her. She had a strong enough body that, in his base form, he could really pound her harder than he could Hinata without hurting her. Ophis had immense stamina and endurance, so she could cum, and keep cumming with little breaks. It was pure luck that Kuroka only now woke up, after 6 hours, when he and Ophis had been having sex for hours and hours, and he only stopped so that he could go to sleep at a decent time, since he had work to do in the morning.

Ophis was much _tighter_ than Hinata as well.

The midget dragon had a far smaller body, and with that tighter, stronger body came a far stronger and tighter vagina as well. While, at first, Ophis's vagina could only fit a couple of inches of him, with her shapeshifting abilities, she changed it so that she could perfectly fit all of him inside of her, and still keep that tightness.

Of course, Hinata was _far more skilled_ than Ophis could ever be, since Hinata actually put in effort into learning what he liked.

"Phew... I know Hinata would want me to have this and be happy, but damnit. I didn't think Ophis and I would be so compatable... still, you're a way better kisser than she is." Naruto grinned as he thought about Hinata's kisses, something that Hinata did that Ophis could ever compare with. The passion and love that each of those kisses transmitted was on a different level, and they fufilled him emotionally each and every time.

Naruto laid back and sighed to himself.

This wasn't about him.

He needed to do this for Himawari, as her parent.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	15. Chapter 15 Shii and Nita

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Kuroka, tell me something, what do you think war is?"

3 years she had been studying under her Master, and this was the first time that she had ever heard him talk about war before. According to Himawari though, her father, Kuroka's Master, had been through an extremely bloody war. He had become a legend who had changed the tides of the war practically by himself. He had appeared all over entire battlefields, and led nearly every battlefield he took place in to overwhelming victories. Very few opponents had challenged him during war, and he had become known as the Strongest after the war he participated in.

3 years, Kuroka had been studying.

Naruto had stopped her Rasengan training, since her chakra could only refine itself so much through regular training. Kuroka needed not only to train her chakra and body, but she needed to train herself spiritually as well. Her chakra control was great, but she was neglecting the spiritual side of her energies because of her focus on the physical part of it all.

"War is... evil?" Kuroka had never thought about war before.

"War isn't, by nature, evil. You see, intelligent beings aren't the only ones who participate in war. It's the nature of _intelligent_ beings that turn war into something evil. You see, ants go to war against other creatures." Naruto explained to her as he sat by her side, and meditated underneath the waterfall with her. Kuroka nodded her head slowly as she comprehended what he was saying.

She didn't understand it though.

"Papa-"

"Himawari, I'm having an important talk with Kuroka right now. I'll be with you in just a little bit, okay?" Naruto asked Himawari patiently, when she came forward and tried to interrupt the training. Himawari nodded her head, and she waved to Kuroka, before she grabbed Naruto's jacket from the ground and folded it up.

"That's cool, I was just getting laundry started."

"So Master, how is war not evil by nature?" Kuroka asked him about the bigger part she didn't understand.

So many taught that war was evil.

"War is a clashing of ideals, to put it simply, war is just two sides working towards opposing goals. That in itself isn't evil, it's the intelligence that makes it evil. War breeds murder, and the families of those murdered grow to hate, and that hatred will spawn future wars and more hatred and pain. Suddenly, the war that started as clashing ideals, turned into a war created by hatred itself, which just breeds pain and suffering." Naruto explained the idea to her patiently, and while she didn't completely understand his long explaination. She did understand the point behind his words.

Conflict wasn't evil.

The horrors caused by conflict were evil, because intelligent life made those conflicts something that spawned evil.

"Why are we talking about this during training though nya?" Kuroka asked Naruto with a curious glance at him.

"The humans of this world have had countless wars. The supernatural creatures of this world go to war against each other frequently as well... why do you think that is?" Naruto ignored her question, and Kuroka's ears flattened against her head.

She tried to think of the answer.

"... Somebody... hurt somebody else... and that somebody wanted... revenge?" Kuroka tried to get some context clues out of his explaination.

She wasn't completely stupid.

"Right, man has... and before you mention women, I'm using the word _man_ to describe all humanoid life-" Naruto saw her about to be a smartass about his use of the word man. Naruto cleared his throat when she just smiled sheepishly, since he caught her before she could try and tease him. "-and they had a nature. By man's nature, man hates what has hurt it. Intelligent life hates what has hurt it, and thus, if you hurt another person, they come to know pain. Using that pain as fuel, they grow to seek revenge. It's a vicious cycle of hatred and pain, all caused by war." Naruto told her, and she thought it over.

Kuroka furrowed her brow.

"But war isn't evil."

"No, war isn't evil, to protect this Universe, I go to war against the Otsutsuki whenever they show up. Whenever I kill an Otsutsuki, I save countless lives. They are monsters who slaughter and devour worlds for their own amusement... if I did not go to war against them, _that_ would be evil." Naruto explained a situation in which war was perfectly acceptable, using himself as an example.

"You hate the Otsutsuki though." Kuroka mentioned.

"I don't hate them, but I understand they are evil monsters. You see, you can dislike something without hating it. Of course, they hate me though, so to them I'm the evil one. It's all a matter of perspective though. To them, I'm just a human stopping them from doing what they've always done." Naruto explained the Otsutsuki side of the story as well. How to them, Naruto was just some mortal who couldn't keep to his own business, and get killed by them.

Kuroka's jaw dropped.

"Wait, you just stated you disliked them."

"Yes, I do, they are monsters who eat their own to gain more power. They destroy worlds, devour universes, and end life for nothing more than their own selfish desires. Inside all of us, there exists darkness and evil-"

"-even you?" Kuroka interrupted quickly.

Naruto smirked confidently.

"Of course not, I conquered that years ago. Where I come from, mastering your inner darkness is something very few achieved. In _this world_, where Senjutsu itself is tainted and tries to bring that darkness out of you, mastering and purifying your inner darkness is vital to your training. Right now, you already know _how_ to use Senjutsu... _but_..." Naruto trailed off and glanced at Kuroka.

She frowned.

For Naruto, who had mastered and purified his inner darkness, the nature energy of this world had nothing it could latch onto and pull out of him. He was completely immune to the hate of the world, because the hate of the world, could not attach itself the darkness of his heart. Of course, every time she had used Senjutsu, she had to limit her use of it to only as much as she could control. If she used too much, she risked facing the downsides of Senjutsu.

"Using too much is bad... so if I master my inner darkness... then I will become _immune_ to Senjutsu's negative effects nyan?" Kuroka concluded unsurely, since that sounded pretty impossible to her. A person's darkness was their inner, more personal, and above all, most private self that even they wouldn't know the depth of. To conquer and purify such a thing would take an iron will that seemed just impossible to have.

"Yes."

"Then why don't you train students in that first?"

"It takes intense training and meditation to enter your own mind, and find your darkness. I meditated in front of a mystic waterfall in order to fight my darkness. Of course, since then I've become able to enter my inner soul at a whim." Naruto extended a fist towards Kuroka, so that she could get a taste of what it was like.

**-Inside of Naruto's Soul (Hint: Where Naruto met Kushina)-**

"Woah... it's... like golden clouds." Kuroka was amazed when she saw that she was standing, surrounded by an entire universe of pure golden energy in the shape of clouds. Not only that, but beyond the clouds, she could see pure stars and the sparkles of the important people of Naruto's memories.

Naruto smiled and looked around.

The deepest parts of his soul, something he had only entered when he was showing somebody his own soul, or when he was meeting somebody located in his soul. Of course, nobody else had easy access to this place, not even his Tailed Beast.

"This is a heart with no darkness Kuroka, the training is not impossible. It just-"

**-Outside of Naruto's Soul-**

"-takes the guts to not give up. It is completely possible for you to learn how to conquer the darkness in your heart, and reach new heights of Senjutsu." Naruto grinned with full confidence in her ability to somehow manage it.

Kuroka was about to smile back and say something.

"MEOUCH!?"

Kuroka felt a pain in her ass, a literal pain in her ass, as she jumped out of the waterfall with two small figures clamped down firmly onto her ass cheeks. She landed on her face away from the water.

The newest Uzumakis.

AKA, the children of Naruto and Ophis, who were birthed from from eggs that Ophis had laid after Naruto had relations with her many times. He had gotten her pregnant, but being a Dragon God, instead of giving live birth, she just let out some eggs and hugged them for months as she waited for them to hatch.

Naruto named one of them.  
Ophis _tried_ to name the other, but Naruto rejected her name and named the other as well.

Ophis wanted to name one of them _Child_, that name didn't fly with him.

So, Naruto had twin children now.

A boy named _Shii_ and a girl named _Nita_.

Of course, those were just the shortened versions of their names.

Shii had taken the appearance of a 6 year old boy, shapeshifting powers, with his mother's black hair and his father's peach skin. Of course, he kept his mother's silvery eyes, and had her moe angled face as well. He was quite a looker, a cute kid, but his face was always filled with emotion that he didn't feel. Shii was born with zero emotions, but his face was always filled with them.

He felt no emotions, but he showed them.

Nita took the appearance of an 8 year old girl, with her mother's pale skin and her father's golden hair and blue eyes. She had more angular features, but her father's heart shaped face, as well as a more lean frame than petite. Unlike Shii, who had no emotions but was capable of showing them, Nita had all of the emotions of the twins, but was completely incapable of showing any of them.

Shii's face showed Nita's emotions.  
Nita's face showed Shii's lack of emotions.

There physical features were completely flipped from which parent they inherited what from, and the only thing both children had kept when they shapeshifted were two whisker marks on each cheek. No matter what they shapeshifted into, those whisker marks always stayed on their faces.

"Shii, Nita, stop biting Kuroka... she's not food." Naruto grabbed his youngest children by the shoulders and pulled them from Kuroka.

She had bite marks on her butt.

"Owie."

"I just thought her booty would be really funny to bite, but it was really just the same as biting a pillow!" Shii let out an excited voice, showing amazing energy and pep. All of which didn't seem to translate into his body language as he showed no motivation to move any part of his body he didn't need to show the story.

Nita, on the other hand, was jumping back and forth from leg to leg.

Her face showed _nothing_.

"It was very funny, I'm going to die laughing Daddy." Nita's face showed nothing, and even her tone lacked any love or emotion to it.

Thankfully, Naruto was an experienced parent, and like an experienced parent, he could understand his children without needing to read their faces.

"My ass is not a chew toy!"

Shii looked at her.

"You two go to the kitchen and get Himawari to make you a snack, your sister will happily fix you anything you want. No more biting Kuroka, if it happens again on my watch, I'll give you both a spanking."

"No Daddy, no spanking." Nita's dull voice spoke as she covered her rear end quickly and with energy.

"Hahahaha, a spanking? That totally sucks!" Shii didn't do anything with his body, but he found the prospect of a spanking to be best avoided in a more neutral way on the inside.

Kuroka gave both children glares as they left.

'How did Master's nuts produce those little brats? I mean, sure they are adorable... but those shapeshifting little shits are going to be the death of me... and even though they are barely even 3... they're already stronger than me... little bratty geniuses.' Kuroka got off her face and rubbed her butt, glaring at the children as the entered the house. Kuroka looked up and saw one of the strongest Dragons in the world was sitting on the roof of the house, butt naked as she basked in the sunlight.

By the way, Ophis contributed very little to parenthood and raising children, because she had literally no maternal instincts to speak of.

She only acted like a parent when Naruto told her to.

'Sorry Himawari, right now, those children need a good big sister figure to look up to. I can't grant your wish until those two are old enough to understand... but... at least you seem happier on the inside.' Naruto thought as he thought of how much happier Himawari was now that her family had gotten bigger once more. Instead of it just being the two Uzumaki, they were the 4 Uzumaki, and that had brought a lot of joy into Himawari's life.

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

This next part of Kuroka's training was going to be good for him.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	16. Chapter 16 A Black Cat's Journey Begins

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Kuroka wasn't bored.

She had stopped getting bored when meditating awhile ago, and now she actually truly found the activity to be relaxing and pleasant. Sitting underneath a waterfall, letting the water flow off her head and down her body, waterfalling over her breasts and into her lap, was just par for the course now. It was routine in it's purest sense, and helped her clear her mind for the day.

Since when did the activity she hated become the most important part of starting her day?

"Cat, Daddy wants to see you."

Kuroka ignored the adorable little kuudure Nita, and took a deep and calming breath. She had long since drowned out the world around her, unable to hear a single word being said that didn't come from her Master himself.

*Boom*

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!?" Kuroka screamed when a blast of energy went sailing towards her and she dodged it. It continued to fly off into the distance, having barely missed her face, until it blew up a mountain several miles away. Kuroka was breathing heavily, since that attacking hitting her directly would have instantly killed her. She had arched her back and positioned herself at an odd angle to dodge it, and no longer was she meditating.

She would have a hell of a pain in her neck for moving it this way so quickly.

"Cat, Daddy... wants... to see you." Nita showed no emotion on her face.

Still, Kuroka could tell she was pissed at being ignored.

"Fine, JEEZ, take my head off why... NO, do not take that literally you retarded fuck of a child." Kuroka glared at the small child, well small child in age at least. Despite her young age, Nita was taking a form that was that of a normal pre-teen, about Himawari's physical age. Slightly more physically developed than Himawari, quite unlike her loli mother, Nita took more after her father's side of the family.

Apparently, Naruto came from quite good breeding, if Nita's chosen form was designed based off her father's DNA.

"I'm still far more intelligent than you are. Daddy should kick you off the mountain, and train the next student already. You've been here since before I was born, and you still can't do the Rasengan." Nita stated as she raised her hand up.

She formed a perfect Rasengan in one hand.

Kuroka loved her Master very much.

She hated 2 out of 3 of his children for being the little bastards they were. Whatever Ophis added to the genetic pool just made these children utter monsters towards anyone that wasn't blood family. They were nice and obedient towards their parents and Himawari, but that was it. Anyone else got a rather shitty treatment from the twins.

Nita was a genius when it came to mastering the chakra she was born with. She aspired to be like her father, so she made it a point to watch him when he showed Kuroka how to do something. In her short few years of life, she had already mastered Chakra Manipulation, Chakra Control, and Elemental Manipulation to a degree that Kuroka still couldn't do. Nita had been born of the best possible genetic combination, and was born with massive chakra reserves that completely dwarfed Kuroka's own chakra reserves.

Nita had been born with more than 1000 times more chakra than Kuroka had, and in 2 months of training she had completely mastered those reserves.

"Seriously, was I as arrogant as you when I got here?" Kuroka muttered to herself as she walked off the water and onto dry land.

She hadn't been this arrogant when she arrived to the island.

Okay, she had been just as arrogant.

"The Rasengan is super hard okay, and Master says my chakra isn't balanced enough to master it properly right now NYA! I'll master it one day, and then... and I'm screaming at a child nya." Kuroka realized that Nita was staring at her blanky.

Those blank eyes were the blank eyes that Nita used when she was showing off her superiority, there was a very slight difference between her blank eyes now and her usual blank eyes. She had started to pick up on it, though she wasn't on Himawari's level when it came to reading the two children.

"Hey Kuroka, Papa wants to see you inside, he told me to tell you it's important to your training. Nita, go fix the mountain you broke, or no snacks." Himawari pointed to the blown up mountain in the distance. Nita started to walk towards the edge of the mountain they were on, nodding her head towards her elder sister.

"Okay."

"Also, don't attack Kuroka, if you respect Papa you won't attack his students." Himawari continued her lecture.

Nita nodded her head.

"She's a failure, and failures don't deserve Daddy's attention. Mother told us that only the strong are allowed to be around Daddy. She isn't strong enough, and she... Daddy..." Nita bowed her head when Naruto made himself known.

Naruto had a raised eyebrow.

"Can anyone explain to me why I had to dodge a death laser first thing in the morning?" Naruto knowingly looked at his youngest daughter. She had accidentally hit him with that attack, an attack like that wouldn't kill him, but it would hurt like a bitch to get hit by it with his guard down. Thankfully, he had sensed the chakra build up and dodged before it could have hit him. "Anyway, Kuroka, since you were taking so long I decided I would come out here and talk to you personally. I have something I want to talk to you about." Naruto explained as he helped Kuroka get the pain out of her neck.

He soothed her neck gently, and she almost purred at the gentle attention she was being given.

"I'll tell Shii that the Cat is getting kicked off the island." Nita opened up a portal to the Dimensional Gap and walked through it.

Shii was currently with Ophis, who was taking a trip back to her original home.

"Uh... uh... I'm not getting kicked off... am I?!" Kuroka was far more than a little nervous at the way that Nita was so sure of that.

She felt Naruto's comforting hand on her head.

"Not kicked off, but you can't complete the next stage of your training here. I've been thinking about the best way to allow you to further your spiritual training. Well, there is a type of training that you can't get while you are on the island." Naruto paused as he sat down and dipped his foot in the water.

Kuroka smiled.

"Oh... So I'm going to get a super cool training off the island?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Nope, you need life experience. Ever since you were young, you were either a slave, a runnaway, or you were here. You lack the life experience needed to build _your own_ views of the world. So, I want you to take a few years off your training and just explore the world. Join a group, meet some friends, but don't stop training." Naruto reached up and rubbed the top of her head.

Her mother lacked any life experience.

That was his fault, she fell in love with a horrible man because she lacked the life experience to show her the faults with the man. He should have taken her off the island far more, and allowed her to really experience what the world had to offer her. Life experience was a teacher that she had never gotten.

"Huh?"

"Hmmm... well, lets phrase it like this. Teenagers who finish high school, and graduate college, might be educated but the vast majority of them lack the life experience or maturity that comes with that experience to use what they have learned properly. I've given you all I can give you right now, but you need life experience to make use of it." Naruto explained it to her more simply than before. She was his student, and he had passed down his teachings to her that had been passed down to him from his life experiences and teachers.

She had the tools.

She lacked the experience to use those tools properly.

"I see... and I can come back?" Kuroka asked him with a look of hope.

She didn't want to leave.

"I want you to go out into the world and meet people. You need to make friends, allies, enemies, rivals... you need to succeed, and make mistakes to learn from. When you feel your really ready... _really ready_ then I would be happy to have you back." Naruto rubbed the top of her head even more gently.

She sat down next to him.

Himawari smiled and walked away, knowing this was a tender moment between a master and apprentice.

That day Kuroka left the mountain and started her journey.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Fujimai failed her training.**  
**Kuroka left her training to gain experience, so she could go further in her training.**


	17. Chapter 17 A Lost Child

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Internet.

"Well, the technology of this world is finally starting to catch up... but I can't say I'm happy it took this long to get the Internet again." Naruto stated as he watched somebody who he believed would be able to help him, set up an Internet connection for him at the top of his mountain. It had been quite awhile, by normal standards, since Kuroka had left his mountain and went out on her own.

Nita and Shii were both with their mother, a horrible idea if Naruto could ever think of one, and Himawari was currently in the other room.

"It's not on yet!"

"I am going to want to ask you about what you mean by technology just now catching up. Mind explaining what kind of tech our world would have to catch up to?"

Azazel.

Fallen Angel, though this was the first time that Naruto had ever met the man personally. Through students of his, he had learned that the man was the governer of a group of Fallen Angels called the Grigori. They were something of a Faction among 3 of the biggest Supernatural superpowers in the world. He was something of a tech genius, some called him, so Naruto had sent his twins out to go and find the man and bring him to the mountain.

Thanks to Kuroka, he knew the Internet existed again, but since Kuroka was a person he didn't want to have the Internet while she was training, he held back.

"Well, if you want I can show you some of it later, but you aren't allowed to replicate or study the really dangerous stuff." Naruto stated as he looked at the supernatural man. He did have a couple of scrolls that the Toads had sent to him from his old world... many... many years ago while the Toads still existed, though they might still exist. Summoning them required quite a bit of chakra considering just how far away this Universe was from where his home Universe was.

Enough chakra that even _he_ had trouble summoning the big guys.

Azazel grinned with a thinking expression.

"I can work with that... this is the same type of Internet connection that is used that lets Devils and Fallen Angels connect to the human internet. So, old man-"

"I'm not old." Naruto insisted as he pointed his thumb at himself. "My body isn't a day older than 32, so I'm not old. I stopped aging when I came to this world." Naruto informed the man with an annoyed growl.

He hated being called old.

"... I do have a few questions for you, like how up to date you are with the supernatural world." Azazel stated as he looked towards Naruto with a curious eye. He couldn't imagine such an old being would be behind on the times, since the really powerful people like this one were usually well aware of everything that was going on. "Like the Khaos Brigade for example?" Azazel asked with a knowing look.

Naruto tilted his head.

"That little group Ophis started a couple years ago? Yeah, I know about them, though she lets them do what they want to do. One of my students, Kuroka, joined them at my advice." Naruto had told Ophis to invite Kuroka to join, without Kuroka finding out it was his idea of course. He was sure that Ophis wasn't stupid enough to allow just anyone to join her group, and Kuroka would be able to make some good friends while with the Khaos Brigade. He didn't pay attention to the ground otherwise.

Azazel gained a thoughtful look.

"Well, the Internet is set up, and I brought a laptop of my own design to let you use it. Now, if you would show me some of those inventions from your world." Azazel stated as he looked at Naruto, eyes filled with intelligent hunger.

Otherworldly science sounded amazing.

"Hima, please bring me the Scroll of The Sealed." Naruto called out loud enough that Himawari could hear him.

"OKAY!"

"Come on, we'll need to go outside for this. Well, I guess I can show you this one on the way." Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of slightly modified glasses. Azazel looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

They were normal glasses.

Naruto made a handsign while holding them, before he gave them to Azazel to wear. The man shrugged his shoulders and put the glasses over his eyes, before he gasped the second the lens took their spot on his face.

He could see everything.

He could see Himawari looking through a pile of scrolls in the next room, he could see inside of her body and see the chakra inside it. He didn't just see Himawari, he saw birds outside the house behind him. He saw below the house, and above the house, he could see everything in not only X-ray vision, but he could see in nearly 360 degrees of perfect vision. His eyesight was even improved by the glasses.

"This is a miracle of science, I can see everything... and if I focus, I can even..." Azazel peeked underneath Himawari's clothes for a second.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"You know, my daughter might be a legally old enough, but she is still my daughter and she has no interest in anything sexual. If you keep staring at her body like that, I'll remove your eyes." Naruto informed Azazel with deadpan eyes, and an even more deadpan tone. The man was a pervert, but Naruto was used to those kind of people existing. Naruto reached out and took the glasses from the man's face.

He was lucky that Naruto was okay with stuff like peeking, for the most part as long as nobody was hurt, and that he knew for a fact that Himawari had stopped caring if people saw her naked. She had never really cared much in the first place, but she had a lot of years to come to terms with her unaging body.

"Scary... well, at least you gave me warning... your daughter is quite beautiful, so congrats. Though, compared to you... she is very untrained. I could even see her muscle fibers when I focused, and I saw that her body is... more honed than a normal person, but not as honed as I was expecting... does she not train?" Azazel asked as Himawari came into the room holding a scroll.

"Here Papa."

"Thanks Hima, well, lets go outside to see some of this tech." Naruto stated as he gestured for Azazel to follow him.

**-Outside-**

"... A gun?"

"This is the weapon of an assassin who tried to kill me once. Well, it will be easier for me to show you than... see that bird?" Naruto asked as he pointed the gun at the bird. It looked like a rather normal gun to Azazel.

Then Naruto pulled the trigger, and a beam of light shot out of the gun.

"You missed." Azazel watched as the beam only lightly touched a single feather of the bird, allowing the now started bird to start to fly away. "Oh?" Azazel watched as the bird that started to fly away, fell to the ground and twitched for a couple of moments. It's body started to bubble up, before it exploded. "OH!?" Azazel was now a little shocked by the raygun that had been shown to him.

It killed the bird, even though the beam only hit the tip of the bird's feather, not even direct contact with anything vital.

"It's a Photonic Gun, even if it only hits the tip of your hair, the gun caused the person hit to explode from the inside out. It attacks the cells directly, of course-" Naruto coated his hand with chakra, and shot the gun at his hand. The chakra knocked the beam aside like it was nothing, and Naruto stopped coating his hand with chakra. "-it still does actually need to make contact with at least a hair. The beam is fast, but not all that fast." Naruto put the gun down, and he rolled the scroll he was holding out some more.

*Poof*

"WOAH!?"

Azazel might have just jizzed his pants.

It was a MASSIVE cannon, even larger than a tank's cannon by far. It had three large muzzles, one on top with two different styled ones underneath it.

"These are the Chakra Cannons, those two cannons you see can shoot out chakra that can destroy the moon, or a field of meteorites with a single strike." Naruto hopped on top of the cannon and kicked the side of it. It was a military creation of the Land of Lightning, but when he became Hokage he had decided it was too dangerous and asked the Raikage to allow him to seal it away and protect it. If it was ever needed, he would unseal it, but it was simply a weapon of too great power to be allowed to belong to any one nation.

No nation could be trusted with it, but he personally could be since he already had enough power on his own to do things the cannon could and more.

"That... and I thought Nukes were pretty high class weapons of destruction. A cannon that can... wait, what about that third cannon on top?" Azazel wanted to comment on how amazing the weapon was. The humans of Naruto's world had created a planet destroying weapon, a piece of machinery that could overpower any fighter on their world. Heck, the fact that it could do that to a moon meant that anyone with that weapon had the power to threaten entire worlds with nothing more than words.

Who would risk having their planet destroyed?

"The first two cannons were the Chakra Diffusion Cannons, and third cannon is the Chakra Transportation Cannon... why don't I give a demo?" Naruto stated as he placed his hand on the battery of the cannon, and he charged it up by fueling it with his own chakra. Naruto jumped on top of the cannon and took a seat in the chair.

Naruto entered changed the direction of the cannon.

The cannon fired a chakra lazer right into space, and there was not even a shockwave to the cannon. Naruto looked into the sky, before he nodded his head and sent a thumbs up to Azazel.

"Hmm?"

"Mars is gone now." Naruto confirmed for Azazel, who blinked a couple of times.

What?

"Mars is a planet... and it's a long ways away." Azazel reminded Naruto, and Naruto nodded his head with a wide grin.

He had always wanted to fire the cannon, at least once.

"Yep, I sent Mars to another Dimension and blew it up. The Chakra Transportation Cannon can sent entire planets to a different dimension, and with the other two cannons, this baby can wipe out entire galaxies safely in a couple of hours." Naruto stated as he changed the direction of the cannon, and his eyes glowed yellow as he entered a base Six Paths Sage Mode.

The cannon fired again.

"Pluto is gone."

The cannon fired again.

"Saturn is gone."

The cannon fired again.

"Mercury is gone... and that is how that worlds." Naruto stated as he jumped off of the chakra cannon, and with a handsign he sealed it back up. Azazel looked into the sky with wide eyes, but a savage grin across his face, his eyes were literally sparkling with excitement and adoration for the cannon.

"That... cannon destroyed 4 planets in less than a minute." Azazel couldn't say that he could imagine human society making any weapon that could compare to something that could wipe out the galaxy if given enough time. He looked at the gun that Naruto showed him as well, since the gun could kill most people who couldn't block or dodge it.

An Anti-Planet Cannon.  
An Anti-Person Gun.

He wanted to study both so bad.

*Poof*

"There's more?" Azazel was now literally like a kid in a candy shop when Naruto pulled out a gauntlet and attached it to his arm. The gauntlet had a loading part, and a hole in the front to shoot something. Naruto unsealed a couple of smaller scrolls, and started to load a few of them into the gauntlet.

"Mind making one of those light spears?" Naruto asked as he held up one of the small scrolls, and showed the blank insides to Azazel.

Azazel was interested enough to oblige, and created a light spear, holding it over the scroll.

It poofed, and his attack was gone, the scroll all rolled up. Naruto loaded the scroll into the device, before he created a handsign with a single hand.

The light spear appeared in Naruto's hand.

"This is the Kote, it can store any technique, and allow it to be used by anyone. Honestly, I'm not a great fan of Shinobi Tech being relied on, since I personally believe a person's skills need to be earned. Still, it does have it's merit when used by a trained fighter." Naruto had approved the device being made of course. He had approved a lot of tech, but he had always believed that a person needed to be able to hold their own without any tech.

Tech could be destroyed, so a ninja should always be able to hold their own without it, and not need to rely on it. That was why he didn't use the tech in battle, because he never wanted to become reliant on it.

"Such amazing inventions, and here I thought Sacred Gears were amazing to study! There wouldn't happen to be anything I could trade with you, to get my hands on that Kote?" Azazel asked as he thought of the many things he could create if he could study that device. He would be able to further his Sacred Gear research if he got his hands on any of these devices, which were far more scientifically advanced than anything that he had ever created on his own. "Do you have a flying car in there?"

"... No?" Naruto didn't see the point in using what civilians called cars.

Cars were for civilians, not ninjas.

"Oh-"

"I mean, I do have blueprints for airships if you want them. They aren't a military invention, but I thought I could make some money off selling it when humanity got to the point that it could actually create them." Naruto unsealed a scroll that contained the blueprints. They were flying ships that were created, and were made regular use of for transporting natural gas between countries.

Azazel coughed into his hand to keep his cool.

"Well... that would be... Not going to lie, I would trade my right arm and leg to be able to study these inventions. Oh... you trained Kuroka, and I remember hearing you trained her mother Fujimai right?" Azazel got a rather wicked idea for what he could trade.

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I've trained both of them... I'm a little surprised little Shirone hasn't come calling." Naruto stated, since he remembered Kuroka mentioning her sister Shirone a few times. She had a younger sister who could practically pass for Fujimai's clone. Naruto sealed away the rest of the stuff he had unsealed.

Azazel watched them get sealed away, with disappointed eyes.

"Well, I just so happen to know that she's going to need somebody to train her for a month. You could use a vacation from the mountain, so why not come to the devil realm and spend some times teaching Koneko." Azazel spoke, and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Koneko?"

"Her name was changed from Shirone to Koneko Toujou several years ago, and honestly... she refuses to use her Nekoshou side. She's having trouble getting stronger, and while I did design a schedule to help her train, her progress will be slower than the rest of her friends." Azazel admitted to how he was helping, or going to, help Koneko train. Naruto looked towards the man with a concerned look.

His student's child was having trouble?

"Himawari, pack your bags, we're going on vacation for... about a month?" Naruto glanced towards Azazel, who nodded his head.

Time to see what was going on with Fujimai's other child.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	18. Chapter 18 Fujimai's Successor

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

The Rias Gremory peerage.

A group of Devils who were owned/led by the Devil princess Rias Gremory herself, a tall young woman with blood red hair and sky blue eyes. Her eyes looked over her peerage, half of whom were standing in her families castle for the very first time. It had been a very rough trainride, with them being tested on their strength during it. They had substained very light injuries that had been healed by the Bishop healer of her peerage.

She was a buxom beauty to say the least, and had a gentle dignity to her.

"Okay Rias, since among your group you're already the strongest, your training will be mostly basic in comparison. Your power will naturally grow over the next few years, but since you want to increase your strength now I suggest you finish these by the day of your Rating Game." Azazel spoke to Rias Gremory with a rather bored tone. He had analyzed all of her abilities, skills, and her mindset and created the perfect training regime for her to follow in order to draw the most out of her without exhausting her completely.

He had it written down on a single piece of paper for her.

"It seems... excessive." Rias was more subdued towards, and didn't question it. At the moment, she could sense a strange presense nearby that was putting her on edge. As it was, she was the only person who was sensing the presense. "I'll be sure to stick to this then." Rias mentioned with only a slight frown.

Azazel noticed, and he grinned up at the top of the building.

He saw Naruto sitting there, looking down at them.

'So, she noticed something was off. Since she is a pure blooded devil, she would be the most effected by his divine aura.' Azazel thought to himself with a nod of his head at her sensing. He would have expected Koneko to have sensed him, but alas, she really had sealed away her abilities in the non-literal sense.

Only Rias was sensing anything off.

Akeno Himejima, shorter than Rias, but a more traditional Japanese beauty... though with quite an unJapanese chest size. She somewhat resembled Azazel himself with the same shade of black hair, and a very similar aura about her.

'Ah... so she's got Fallen Angel blood in her.' Naruto thought as he looked down at the girl.

Yuuto Kiba, a handsome young man of European descent through and through, blond hair and blue eyes that somewhat resembled Naruto's own features. Naruto saw in the young man's eyes a loyalty and passion that drew a smile from him.

Azazel could see Naruto was getting slightluy impatient as he looked at the teenagers.

"You're a powerful offensive fighter, but you need to accept who you are Akeno... and use the power that you refuse to use."

"I'll never use that power!"

"Then you'll fight an enemy eventually that you won't be able to beat without that power. Kiba and Xenovia, the sword fighters of the group. You just need to maintain your Balance Breaker longer, so you'll spend the month training under your swordmaster... and Xenovia will work on mastering Durandal." Azazel didn't like rushing himself, but neither of them needed much explaining for what they needed to do anyway.

Xenovia, a slightly younger woman than Rias or Akeno, with blue hair, dyed slightly green at the bangs.

'A speed fighter, and a power fighter who recently gained access to great speed. I see, so she must make use of a greatsword, and he uses smaller swords.' Naruto analyzed their bodies and figured out what kinds of swords they used. Naruto stood up, and jumped off of the roof, gently landing on the ground behind Azazel.

Azazel grinned and gestured to Naruto.

"This is Lord Seventh, he'll be teaching one of you for this month, he was suppose to wait until he got to his student though." Azazel had figured Naruto would interfere.

Naruto took Xenovia's paper from her and looked over it, while also looking over her body for a few moments.

Nobody had even flinched when he appeared out of nowhere.

"Another handsome old man!?"

"I'll kick your ass for that one later kid, I'm not old. Anyway, this training regime for her is pretty good, you're Xenovia correct?" Naruto gestured to Xenovia, and she smiled at him, saluting him.

"Will you be my teacher?" She asked with some excitement that she was getting a special teacher.

Naruto shook his head, and she deflated slightly.

"No, but I'm making a correction or two. Instead of on your finesse, which your body lacks. You have the body of a brute fighter, but that doesn't go with what your body would naturally do. So instead of sword training, you'll spend your time dancing while holding your sword. You mind the modification to the training?" Naruto asked Azazel respectfully, since he was changing the core of what he training was going to be against her teacher's wishes. Azazel shrugged his shoulders, before he rubbed the back of his head in some thought.

"Dancing?" Xenovia asked him with a confused look.

"Well... if _you_ say this is better, I'll differ to your judgement." Azazel relented, with Rias looking at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Lord Seventh... I've never heard of a Lord Seventh before." Rias couldn't imagine any Devil going by that title, and she didn't know any gods that went by the name either. She was slightly suspicious of somebody she had never heard of, but it was clear that Azazel trusted the man to modify his training regimes.

Naruto smiled at her.

"So you're Rias huh, sorry for this, I've got to get in your personal space for a moment." Naruto told her, before he invaded her personal space and got extremely close to her.

His face was inches away from hers as he leaned down to stare her in the eyes, and all credit went to her for not flinching away from him.

"BUCHOU!?"

"... You're a good person, and you've got a good heart. You've taken very good care of my student's child." Naruto stood up straight again after finding what he wanted to find out. Naruto reached up and rubbed the top of Rias' head. She was taken aback by how she was being treated like a child. "You're a good kid, I like you Rias, so please take good care of my student's child from now onwards too." Naruto stepped back from her.

"Your student's child?"

"Yes, Asia, I asked Lord Seventh to come here because he wanted to check up on his student's kid. Now Asia, I was going to have you do basic training, but Lord Seventh here decided that you would be doing something else." Azazel had this plan changed before as well. This one annoyed him a little, because Naruto was changing the way the girl was going to be training her Sacred Gear.

Naruto clapped his hands together.

"I worked closely with several healers in the past, and the best way for a healer to increase their healing abilities is to study biology and get practice. Healers should always follow these 3 rules. 1. No Medic shall stop treatment until the lives they are saving have stopped. 2. No medic shall step on the front lines. 3. No medic shall die until they are the last of their platoon." Naruto explained the 3 medic rules from his world.

"I like you, good job! I'll be sure to protect you Asia!"

Asia Argento, the second youngest girl of the ground, with bright blond hair and green eyes. Naruto looked at her hair for a moment, and noticed that she had a short, stem-like ahoge on top of it. Naruto ignored how Issei Hyoudou had interrupted him with a sigh, before he just went with it.

'With her Ahoge, she looks like a female Boruto... just add some whiskers.' Naruto had to laugh internally as he saw his son in the girl, though she was of a much calmer attitude than him.

"I disagree, but again I have to differ to him." Azazel didn't like differing on matters of Sacred Gears, but Naruto just raised his hand up and stopped him.

Naruto looked at Issei, and saw a young man in the prime of his youth in every sense of the word. A rather average looking Japanese boy, but Naruto could feel that he housed a pretty strong being inside of him that was far more powerful than the boy was. It was the boy's Sacred Gear no doubt, while the boy himself didn't hold much power on his own.

"Gasper... you just need to work on being more social." Azazel finished, before he turned towards Koneko.

Naruto looked at the girl more directly.

He smiled, and she just sent him a confused look.

"Koneko... this is Naruto Uzumaki, and I don't know what he's going to teach you." Azazel didn't know what Naruto would be teaching Koneko.

Koneko blinked in surprise at the name drop.

"... You were my mother's Master?" Koneko didn't know how to take that. She had thought that he would be somebody else's teacher. The others in the group looked at Naruto and Koneko, while Rias looked at Koneko with some concern. Koneko looked at him, and her eyes were extremely conflicted.

Naruto leaned back and sighed.

"We can go over the emotional stuff when we're alone, but I've heard you don't want to use your real power. Your sister recently trained under me, and I taught her what she needed to know in order to _Master_ that power you're afraid of... under me, you won't ever need to be afraid of that power again." Naruto told Koneko with a confident smile.

Rias looked alarmed.

"You trained Kuroka!?"

"Lets do a quick test though Koneko, punch my palm with all of your power." Naruto told the shocked Koneko, and she was truly shocked. She was staring at him with eyes that showed her disbelief. She stared at him with a little awe, but mostly shock since he had just admitted to several things that she didn't know had been happening.

"She's a Rook, so she is really, really strong... she's totally break your hand." Issei whispered to Naruto.

Naruto's eyes turned yellow, with bar pupils.

"There, I'm in Sage Mode now... and I'm not even slightly affected by this world's hate Koneko. I'm completely and utterly immune to it, and under my training, you can master it without fear of ever hurting somebody you love." Naruto told Koneko, and she stopped shaking.

It was silent.

*BOOM*

Koneko punched his palm, and it sounded like a cannon going off as he small fist made contact with his hand.

Koneko's hand was bleeding, and she dropped to her knees holding her fist. The bones were visibly broken, while Naruto's palm was completely unharmed from the exchange. Her fingers were twisted and mangled, all bent in the wrong directions.

"That's your first lesson, stand up and tell me how I attacked you." Naruto ordered her with a frown on his face.

"Wait... you didn't attack her, I couldn't sense any magic or anything." Akeno stepped forward as Koneko struggled to stand up at all.

Koneko looked at her mangled fist.

"Your Mother failed my training, she spend nearly 20 years on my island and failed before she could even get a third of the way through my training. Your sister is only halfway through her training right now, and she spent 5 years with me, though I sent her on a journey to get experience... I'm _ordering you_ as your new Master to stand up and tell me what I did to you." Naruto ordered Koneko as he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and lifted her up into the air like a catch. He dropped her onto her feet, and he stood back.

It was silent still, but Naruto had earned himself the glares of her friends for that.

"Let me heal you." Asia went forward to help.

Naruto put a hand out.

"No, using Senjutsu will increase her healing factor, her broken fist will be a marker for her progress. Once she uses Senjutsu, her fist will heal much faster. Well Koneko, what did I do?" Naruto asked her again.

...

"I don't know."

"I see... that's fine too I guess, means I'll have to work harder to train you. Rias Gremory, I can promise you that Koneko's training will be brutal on her both mentally and physically... do I have your permission to do that?" Naruto asked Rias, since by devil law Koneko was still the woman's slave. He was in their world now, and he needed to respect their laws to some degree. That meant asking for permission to be as brutal as he needed to be.

Rias was conflicted, but she looked at Koneko, in her eyes, before she answered.

"Do what you need to do." Rias didn't give an inch, not even to her servants, when it came to their training.

Brutal training was still okay with her.

Koneko was silent as she stared at Naruto.

"... I don't remember a lot about my mother..."

"Your mother was my favorite student, but she wasn't perfect. Your mother and your sister love you very much, I want you to remember that when I'm training you." Naruto passed on something that was very important to Koneko's future training.

Koneko needed to hear those words before her training started.

Naruto needed to cram 20 years worth of her mother's training into 20 days.

This was going to be fun for him.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	19. Chapter 19 A Devil Cat goes to HELL

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Motivation.

It took Naruto less than 7 days to completely master Senjutsu when he himself had been learning about it. Even when you considered the fact that he was using a couple of clones to speed up the learning progress by only double. With the right motivation, something that took his master 50 years to learn (not master, just learn it) had taken him a few days to learn how to do it.

Koneko didn't have the motivation to learn Senjutsu.

'Refusing a vital part of herself... of course with the knowledge she can learn Senjutsu in a safe way, even she would decide to try and learn it.' Naruto thought to himself mostly. He glanced at Koneko as she walked next to him, slightly behind him. Her body was more petite than even Fujimai's body was, her frame generally smaller than her mother or her sister. Kuroka was a petite woman in frame, even if she had wide hips and large breasts. "It seems that Nekoshou in general are rather petite, huh?" Naruto asked Koneko as they walked.

She looked at him with some confusion.

"Huh?"

"Nekoshou are naturals at Senjutsu, able to use it with almost no training. It takes a lot of chakra to use Senjutsu, and usually a person with a lot of chakra has a bigger build to them. Nekoshou are born with surprisingly good reserves for a petite race is all." Naruto explained his comments to the girl. He needed to break the ice, since her training was going to be more awkward for her than either her mother or her sister's training was.

Her training was going to be hell on her, mentally, physically, and no doubt also emotionally.

"I guess?" Koneko looked down at her chest when she said that. "My sister was buxom, so-"

"You can be petite and have a large chest, my late wife was the same way. She was very buxom, but she had a very petite frame. She was a very good woman, wife, and mother. I'm just making some light talk with you before I put you through hell." Naruto informed her. They had a bit of a walk before they would arrive at the forest that she would be getting her training. He needed access to a body of water at minimum the size of a lake, and above that, he needed access to trees and leaves.

Koneko was silent, and a little more than submissive as she kept her head down. Something had been bothering her for a week before Naruto had even arrived, according to Azazel.

"... How did you know where I was?"

"I didn't, I expected you to come to my island one day. You see, I asked Ophis if she knew anyone who could set up an Internet Connection on my island for me. She's the one who introduced me to Azazel, and he told me you needed my help. I spend so much time on the island, that I need a break from it." Naruto explained simply. He didn't know where she had been, and he never made any plans on going to see her. "You look a lot like her you know, it's like looking at a mini-Fujimai. She became a very beautiful woman, Kuroka didn't look very much like her, except for her eyes of course." Naruto chuckled a little to himself, and he looked up and down Koneko.

He sighed.

"Was Mother... very... _big_?" Koneko gestured to her own breasts.

"Not really, she was about average. Still, don't worry too much about breast size."

"Guys prefer big chests."

"Any man who expects you to have a large chest size to please him, isn't something you should be with. Teenage boys, yes, are very shallow and do go after those types of women. Any guy that refuses to date you because of something silly like boobs isn't worth your time." Naruto comforted her on an issue she seemed to be more than slightly self-conscious about. They entered the forest at this time, but it would still be a little bit of a walk before they would get to the lake.

Flying or running would be so much quicker than this, but that wasn't the point of taking the walk in the first place.

"What was she like?" Koneko asked.

Her question was obvious.

"A complete failure, but still my favorite student. No matter how many times she failed, she got back up and tried again until she succeeded. At your current levels of fighting ability, you're on par with her." Naruto admitted that Fujimai had never gained that much fighting power when compared to other students. She had never recieved much of his combat training that Kuroka had gained, nor did she seek that training.

Her training had been on mastering her chakra, and becoming great at senjutsu through mastering her chakra.

"So... she was that weak?"

"Yes, she wasn't that strong. That being said, you don't even have half of the chakra reserves that she gained through years of training. In that aspect, you've yet to come close to her." Naruto wouldn't say that Fujimai was anything other than a dazzling star among his students. It took her so much longer to learn anything, and a lot of trial and error, but she always got stronger for her mistakes. "Are you weak Koneko?"

"No... yes... everyone else is getting stronger way faster than me." Koneko didn't have a choice but to admit this.

This was her mother and sister's master, and for the next 20 days, he was going to be her master as well. Rias had signed off on him training her, which meant that she needed to be open with him and consider his word to be on par with Rias' own word.

Naruto frowned thoughtfully.

"Well, I guess your starting level was higher than their level was."

"Huh?" Koneko asked him.

"Sorry, I just remembered my son complaining about how slowly some video game characters leveled up. It takes longer for people to level up at higher levels... you started off stronger than them, but they quickly gained strength until they not only caught you, but surpassed you... and it scares you right?" Naruto asked her, since this was something he had experience with as well. The feeling of inferiority compared to others, and the drive to be better than them.

Koneko was conflicted.

She was happy the others were getting stronger, but comparing the progress her friends had made to her own progress showed off how little she was gaining strength. Now that her friends had surpassed her battle power, she was feeling useless and weak. There was slight resentment towards her friends, guilt that she was feeling that resentment, and a burning desire to get stronger as fast as possible.

She knew that she could get stronger if she used Senjutsu, but she was scared of her own bloodline born gifts.

"You've got children?" Koneko didn't see this young, but older, man as having children. Of course, he was clearly old enough to be her mother's master, so his looks were no doubt deceptive. He smelled human, so his youthful appearance didn't make much sense either.

Naruto raised his hand.

"I've got 5, my first born son Boruto, my second born child Himawari. While it was never official, I did adopt a child into my house and became like a father to him. Then recently I had 2 more children with my current girlfriend... lover... _partner_... our relationship is complicated." Naruto didn't know what to call himself and Ophis. Naruto glanced at Koneko, who was being more attentive to his story now.

That was a talent of his.

He was very good at breaking through people's barriers, and getting to know them. People always told him that he was easy to talk to, and even without knowing him long, gained high levels of trust in him.

Well, he had been a kind and loving leader of his people, and he always did have high charisma.

"Will I really get stronger under you?"

"If you don't give up, then I promise you will become stronger under me. You have got more potential than your mother and sister combined. To be honest, if you had trained with that power inside of you for even 1 year, you could become stronger than your sister is right now." Naruto saw that much potential for growth and improvement inside of the girl. Koneko's eyes widened in surprise when she heard the words, and she looked at Naruto's back.

She saw a red spiral on it.

Koneko remembered seeing that spiral.

"... That was my mother's symbol...I think."

"Hm?" Naruto was a little confused, before he looked at her staring at the back of his jacket. "This is the Uzumaki clan symbol. When a student proves themselves worthy, I allow them to wear this symbol. It's a sign that I am their Master, and that they are an honorary member of the Uzumaki clan." Naruto informed her as he gestured to his own back with his thumb.

There were only 4 living Uzumaki who had actual Uzumaki blood, but to say the Uzumaki clan was larger than that wasn't a lie either.

"Does my sister... wear that symbol?" Koneko shifted her gaze away from the symbol.

Her mother had been an honorary member of this Uzumaki clan.

"Yes, Kuroka wears this symbol as well. Kuroka was the foremost genius of any student I had ever had. She came to my island an arrogant little shit, and left it a mature young woman. Naturally, she's been calling herself Kuroka Uzumaki." Naruto didn't have a problem with her taking his last name for herself. He wished that she had asked, but the thing about her having his symbol on her clothes, was proof that she had trained under him and completed enough of his training to be called a worthy student.

"She's a murderer."

"You would be too if you needed to kill to protect somebody you loved." Naruto knew that Koneko had said that without meaning too. He still took it seriously though, and responded in kind with the truth of the matter.

His words flew over Koneko's head, since she had been too absorbed in her own thoughts to really register that he was saying Kuroka killed somebody to protect her.

Koneko didn't talk about her sister again the rest of the trip.

They reached a lake in the forest.

"Okay Koneko, strip naked and follow me... you can leave your bra and panties on though. You're going to be getting wet, so lets keep your clothes dry." Naruto stated, and he didn't give Koneko any privacy. He didn't make it a point to watch as she turned a little red in the face, and though she gave him a slight glare, she still reluctantly stripped her clothes.

Naruto glanced at her.

Himawari had bigger breasts than Koneko had, nothing of importance, it was the Hyuga and Uzumaki in the girl. His mother had been a beautiful woman, who had a slightly above average chest, and his wife had been the only woman in the Hidden Leaf who could compete with Tsunade Senju in chest size.

"Perv."

"Just thinking about how my daughter needs new underwear, and she's a bit bigger than you. Your underwear is very cute. I'm hopeless at underwear shopping, so I would appreciate if Himawari could have somebody to get her a couple new sets." Naruto had no ulterior motives under than looking at her underwear, as a father would when thinking about what his daughter needed. "You've got a very toned body, you should feel very proud that you trained so hard that your muscles are all lean. Most women would kill to have your slim figure." Naruto complimented the girl.

Koneko smiled, she glared at him, but she still smiled a little at the compliment when Naruto turned away from her and walked onto the water.

She blushed when she saw Naruto take his jacket off, and reveal a white shirt he wore underneath it. He tossed his jacket onto the grass, before she noticed that he was walking on the water like it was solid ground.

"... How are you doing that?" Koneko asked him with a furrowed brow.

"You can use Senjutsu, but you haven't mastered your chakra. Usually, I would have you start off walking up trees. Start using Senjutsu, and spar with me on top of the water. Of course, if you fall into the water you're going to get burned." Naruto explained to her as his body started to steam. Naruto took his sandles off, and tossed them onto the ground. His feet made direct contact with the water.

It bubbled.

Koneko gulped when she saw the water bubbling violently, showing that the water around Naruto had reached the boiling point. It was good that she had taken her clothes off, or falling in the water would have gotten her clothes soaked in boiling water.

"... How long are we going to be working on this today?" Koneko asked him.

"As long as it takes."

...

"Huh?"

"This training won't end for the day until you master how to walk on water. If you run out of chakra, I'll use my chakra to refill your reserves. If you get injured, I'll heal any injury you get that would stop you from training. I'm going to beat the crap out of you until this lesson sinks into your skull, and maybe you'll pick of some taijutsu training while we're at it." Naruto told her as he raised his fists up.

He was going to be merciless.

"... What about food or water?"

"This is a fresh water lake, you'll have plenty to drink when you're underwear. Of course, you'll have to drink boiling water, but it will keep you alive. There won't be any breaks, any rest, or stopping until this lesson is learned. After this, we'll be teaching you an easier lesson, _that_ will be your rest, then we're going to the harshest training." Naruto gave her their training regime for the next 20 days.

Naruto vanished.

Koneko was punched in the face and sent flying onto the water, skipping over the water a couple of times with her body. She sank underneath the water, and got a mouthful of water that she swallowed. Naruto grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her out of the water, before he kicked her in the gut.

"Gah!?"

Koneko's blood stained some of the water red when it came out of her mouth, and she landed on her feet on the water for a brief moment. Her cat ears and her tail were both out, Naruto had beat the literal transformation out of her body. Unable to hold her human transformation, she could sense what Naruto was going with his chakra better. She sensed an unsteady stream of chakra coming out of his feet.

She sensed what he was doing, but she didn't replicate it correctly, and started to fall beneath the water.

Or not.

Naruto gave her an uppercut to the jaw, and sent her flying through the air, or she would have gone flying if he hadn't twisted and kicked her in the chest. His assault was relentless, just as unending as he pretty much said it was going to be.

"I gave your mother what she needed to do, and let her figure it out herself. I was the Master that she needed me to be for her. I was kind and understanding with Kuroka, and helped her deal with her issues. I was the Master she needed... I'm going to beat the ever loving fuck out of you, because that is the kind of Master _you need_." Naruto told her as she landed on her feet, and she stayed on the water, for less than a second before she fell underneath into the boiling water below.

She gave a quick scream of shock and pain, and Naruto reached under the water and yanked her out of it again. Not without quickly elbowing her in the nose, and grabbing her by the neck as he jumped off of the water and channeled his chakra through her.

He _slammed_ her into the surface of the water.

"AH!"

It was like her back slammed into concrete, Naruto had used her body as a medium to send his chakra into. He used his chakra to allow her body to stand on water, but sadly, since he was slamming her into water it still hurt a lot. Naruto stopped channeling his chakra, and allowed her to sink beneath the water again.

She quickly summoned her wings and tried to fly out.

She came out of the water, but Naruto kicked her in the face.

"No flying, use only Senjutsu and chakra to train. Put your wings away Koneko, or I'll drown you." Naruto shoved her head underneath the water. He held her face beneath the surface, and she struggled as much as she could.

Her wings retracted into her body, and Naruto allowed her to breath.

"You... sadistic fuck."

"It's called training, I'm going to break and heal every bone in your body until you learn the lessons you need." Naruto gave lifted her out of the water completely.

The _brutal beating_ continued.

**-2 days later-**

The _brutal beating_ continued for another 2 days.

Naruto kept true to his promise, and he had not allowed her to eat a meal since their training started. She was tired and hungry, and despite the fact that Naruto kept healing her injuries when they got to be too much for her, currently her left arm was broken, and several... most of her ribs were in a similar situation. Her skull had been fractured slightly, and what part of her body that wasn't covered in her own blood was covered in bruised. Her right eye was swollen shut, her nose was broken and bleeding, pointing to the left. Her face in general was swollen to the point it was hard to recognize her.

Whenever she ran out of chakra, Naruto didn't even allow that to keep her from training, and he just gave her more chakra to train with. He converted his chakra into her chakra, and transfered it to her... using his fist to punch her. She learned that as long as he touched her, he could give her chakra.

He healed her injuries _with his fists._  
He restored her chakra _with his fists._

Koneko was standing up, beaten to the point you couldn't even tell who she was at the moment. Yet, since Naruto hadn't healed her yet, that meant that she was still able to keep fighting. She was running on pure adrenaline, since her body was being put into a constant state of near-death and her life was being threatened the entire time that she was training. She needed sleep, and was barely awake at the moment.

Naruto was very good at beating her to the point she could see death's door, but never cross the line into actually killing her.

Naruto snapped his fingers.

Koneko's body was enveloped in a shroud of pure chakra, and she felt her bones snap into place and quickly heal. Her sleep and food deprived brain wasn't registering what was happening at first, since she wasn't getting punched yet she was being healed. She felt her chakra reserves being restored by Naruto's chakra once more, and she looked towards Naruto standing on the water, and he was looking down at her with a wide smile.

"Congrats Koneko! You've now Mastered how to water walk, it only took 2 days to master it. Look down at your feet!" Naruto exclaimed to her while clapping his hands.

She looked down.

Her eyes were blurry, but even with blurry eyes she could see that she was standing on the water. She blinked a few times, before she noticed that her chakra reserves were slightly larger from the point that they started. They weren't a huge amount larger than when they started training, but over the course of 2 days of constant training, she would guess that her chakra reserves were maybe... 6 or 7% larger than they had been before.

Her chakra wasn't just larger, but it had become slightly more refined as well.

"Uuuuuh."

"Good work, next we're going to spar... Earth Style: Mud Wall!" Naruto clapped his hands together, and a massive wall of rock came out of the forest next to them. It shot up into the air, and several trees had been caught by it and were coming out of the side of the wall. "We're going to be sparring there. Once you've gotten a meal and 8 hours of sleep, we'll begin the next bit of your training... this training will be easier. You've just got to walk up the side of that 2,000 foot wall using only your chakra while sparring with me." Naruto exclaimed how simple and easy her training was going to be.

Koneko passed out.

18 days of training remaining.

18 more days of hell to go.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	20. Chapter 20 Wait, You Didn't Know?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"My Master has been really running me through some drills, though it feels nice to get back to the basics now and again."

Kiba and Xenovia were just sitting together, eating a nice breakfast, and it was becoming something of a morning ritual for the two Knights to do. They were both the swordsmen of the peerage, the only true sword users despite Issei owning a sword. Since Issei had been taken to the mountain to train for the 20 days, and Koneko had been gone for over 2 full days, they pretty much just ate together in the mornings.

Gasper ate in his room.

Asia would join them if she could, but much of her time was spent studying biology to make her Twilight Healing ability grow more efficient. The mental strain on the girl, who was learning a lot about biology through faithful study, was quite intense. She could be seen rubbing her strained eyes.

Akeno had just vanished completely.

"I've got to admit, I didn't think dancing with my sword would be training, but it's a real challenge to keep my balance. I think I understand the point of why Koneko's master adjusted my training for Azazel-sensei." Xenovia admitted to understanding the point behind her training much better. She had always been somewhat clumsy by nature, in battle she stuck to very a very steady style that involved straightforward attacks that didn't need finesse.

To dance with her sword, her large sword, required balance and finesse that she lacked. It was working parts of her muscles that didn't see much use, and she exhausted herself quickly with the training. The slight improvements were there though, and she was slowly becoming able to move quicker and with more skill than before.

"I would like to try wielding Durandal at some point, to see how well I can handle using a Holy Sword since I have an affinity for them. Maybe we can compare our skills with each other's swords?" Kiba asked Xenovia.

She frowned a little.

"I see the value in that, but I'm not too comfortable with the idea right now... Oh, Koneko's Master..." Xenovia stopped talking to Kiba when she noticed that Naruto walked into the dining hall, with a cup of steaming drink in his hand. She blinked when she noticed that he seemed very relaxed, for a human who was in the demon realm. She was on edge a little herself, and she wasn't even human anymore. "Thank you for the advice, I'm starting to understand what the training was about." Xenovia bowed her head to Naruto.

Naruto grinned.

"Naruto Uzumaki, that's my name, seeing as you forgot. Glad to know your thankful, while my preferred weapon isn't a sword, I've got enough experience with them to be a Master of the Basics." Naruto stated to her as he sat down across from the teenagers.

He remembered when he fought Momoshiki, after absorbing the weapon's master, Kinshiki while using Sasuke's sword. A man who could compete with a swordsman like Sasuke, and he had been able to compete with the guy too. That was the think about having your best friend use a sword, you picked up quite a lot simply from being around them and fighting them.

Still, he was more than capable of cutting people to pieces with his bare hands.

"How is Koneko's training going?" Kiba asked Naruto with nothing but politeness.

He seemed a very polite young man.

"Painful, but the results are very satifying. I expected her to take 4 days to master her first lesson, but it only took 2. She's not quite the natural her sister is, but she's got talent and she's willing to work hard. I quite like her as a student." Naruto grinned as he looked down at Kiba. The boy was very concerned about his friend, a quality that made Naruto more fond of him than before.

Kiba sighed.

"We haven't seen her in two days, so we were worried her training was too hard for her. I'm glad that isn't the case." Kiba was relieved she was okay.

Naruto chuckled.

"Well, from my personal experience, there isn't any greater motivation than having your life put on the line. Still, that training doesn't work for everyone. It only works for those who are too stubborn for their own good... the girl reminds me a bit of myself when I was her age." Naruto sighed fondly. He saw a good chunk of himself in Koneko.

Born with a power that came with disasterous side effects if used too much.  
Fearing hurting her friends, and refusing to use that power.  
Treated with hatred for those who didn't see her for her, and only saw her as the criminal Kuroka's sister.  
The desire to protect her friends, even at the cost of her life, and the fierce need to push herself beyond her limits to achieve that.

"I see... well I'm glad you like her... I asked Azazel-sensei yesterday about you. He told me you never leave the secret mountain you live on. Yet here you are... is Koneko really that special to you?" Xenovia was a very nosy person. She had asked Azazel about Naruto, and from what she heard, he was a hermit to the bone.

Naruto's existence wasn't a secret, but so few people knew about Naruto because he never left his island. According to Azazel himself, if Naruto ever chose a side to side with, then that side was the most powerful faction by default. Any side that Naruto was allied with, would forever remain the undisputed strongest faction.

He was the strongest man.

"I trained her mother, and her mother spent her entire life seeking my approval and my training. It's my failure as a master that Fujimai fell in love with a horrible person, and neglected her children. Fujimai was a wonderful woman, but I was blinded by my love for my student, and didn't see how naive the girl was becoming." Naruto felt guilt at Fujimai's death. If he had seen what she was becoming, an adult with the maturity of an adult, the mind of a teenager, but the naivity of a child, then he would have kept her on his island and helped her mature mentally before letting her leave.

Her death was her own fault, he wasn't taking credit for that exactly. He was still guilty in that he could have helped to prevent it at least partially.

"So you're only training her out of guilt."

"Xenovia, that's rude to say." Kiba quickly looked at Xenovia, who was sending Naruto a judgemental stare.

Naruto laughed.

"Actually, no, it's not because of guilt. Thanks to Fujimai, and her influence on my family, my daughter's eyes have regained some of their shine. I owe my daughter's life to Fujimai... I used to wake up every morning afraid that I would find my daughter's corpse in the room next door, but not anymore." Naruto felt no need to hide any of that.

Yes, Himawari still wanted to die.

Himawari's eyes used to be half-dead though, before Fujimai arrived on the island and started to struggle. Himawari had loved going off the mountain and watching Fujimai as she struggled and learned, and as the woman trained, Himawari helped the girl train and become even more of a woman along the way.

Himawari had the body of a child, a mature child, but still a child.

She _never experienced motherhood_, and through her bond with helping to raise Fujimai into a fine woman, Himawari had gotten a portion of that motherhood experience that she had missed from her life.

Fujimai brought the light back into Himawari's eyes.

"I see, so it's about honor."

"I've got a lot of reasons to help Koneko, but I was never able to. I had no method of coming down here to help her. I think _she_ knew about that, and this was her way of helping me." Naruto stated with a small smirk.

Ophis.

Ophis knew he was training Kuroka, and while Ophis didn't show her emotions a lot, she still had all the same emotions as a human. Sometimes, they went on dates and just talked. When Kuroka's training was put on pause, Ophis must have figured this would be a great time to get him introduced to Koneko. She told him about Azazel, fully knowing that Azazel was a selfish and greedy man, and would introduce him to Koneko in order to get his hands on some tech.

"She?" Both teens said in unison.

"We're closer than boyfriend and girlfriend, but not quite close enough to be husband and wife. You could call us lovers I guess. My lover isn't good at displaying her affection with words, so she did it with her actions." Naruto laughed a little as he finished the last of his cup. He didn't need a breakfast, since he was going to be training Koneko again today.

She was going to be _hunting_ for their breakfast before the training started, but he could never say no to such a well brewed latte like this one.

That Grayfia woman was an _amazing_ maid.

"Azazel-sensei was under the impression you hated Fallen Angels and Devils." Xenovia lied to Naruto.

Kiba blinked.

_"That Lord Seventh, he's like an open book. If you didn't like you, he wouldn't hide it. Five minutes with the guy, and you will know if he likes you or not. He does not discrimate based on species though. He's quite a guy."_

Those were Azazel's exact words.

"I see... you're lying to try and get some information out of me." Naruto told Xenovia with a sly smile.

He was good at reading people.

"... I see the direct approach is needed. Azazel said that you are the world's absolute strongest... and it is my desire to have the strongest child I could possibly have. I first considered Issei to be the Father of my children, but his powers aren't genetic. You're the strongest, and unmarried, so I would be honored to carry your children." Xenovia stood up and she bowed to Naruto.

Naruto blinked as his jaw dropped.

"Oh... makes sense." Kiba sighed in relief.

Xenovia had switched targets from Issei to Naruto, since Naruto was the strongest man, and his genetic powers could be passed down. Since Naruto wasn't married, though he had a lover, Xenovia saw him as a perfect target for her desires.

"Why?"

"You see, I'm a proud Christian... still am even after being turned into a devil. Rias helped my find a purpose though, after I lost hope when I discovered God was dea-"

"Coma."

"Huh?" Kiba and Xenovia were confused when Naruto interrupted.

"Christian, God of the Bible right? He's not dead, he's just in a really deep coma. I've got him connected to... a form of life support you could say, back at my island. I check on his condition every dozen years or so, his condition has been improving." Naruto blinked in confusion.

He owed God a solid for helping to create the barrier around his island, so when he sensed the good man was going to die, he rushed in to save the man. He restored the man's lifeforce, but his injuries had been so severe and his power so drained that he naturally slipped into a coma. Naruto hooked him up to the roots of the Shinju, and the man's life was saved.

Xenovia dropped her fork and knife, and tears started to well up in her eyes.

Kiba dropped his jaw, because he couldn't hear an ounce of deception in the older male's tone in the slightest.

Naruto had just spoken in a matter of fact tone.

"... and _nobody knows_?"

"Nobody knew?" Naruto asked with some confusion of his own. He hadn't been hiding it like a secret or anything. He never had any Angels or Fallen Angels ever visit his island before Azazel visited, and for the longest time, he had no method of contacting the other species. He had just assumed that the Angels knew that he was keeping God on his island to heal. "Are you sure nobody knew?" Naruto asked to make sure.

Xenovia and Kiba were just left in _stunned silence._

What.

What?

What!?

WHAT!?

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**1\. Remember, I did say in an earlier chapter that the gods came together and made the barrier for Naruto's island for him.**  
**2\. It would not make sense for Naruto to allow a good person he owes a favor to, to die on his watch.  
3\. At this point, even in canon DxD, Xenovia did not love Issei or feel ANY affection towards him. She just wanted his children because he was strong, and she believed he could give her strong kids.  
4\. Xenovia going after Naruto, doesn't mean this story is harem, or she will end up with him, this story might or might not be a harem.**


	21. Questions, Summaries, Explainations

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Explainations Start!**_

**Time to explain some things that appear in the story, that despite being explained already, need to be given a more clear definition.**

**1\. Naruto is not just a Senjutsu Teacher.**  
Some people are upset that Naruto left Mt. Oinari, Sage Mountain, in order to train Koneko because it's unfair and not very "Sage-like" of him to do that.  
Naruto is a Leader, Father, Shinobi, Partner, and also a Sage.  
Limiting Naruto to doing only things a Sage would do, when Naruto is more than JUST a Sage is foolish.

**2\. Naruto's Harsh Training with Koneko.**  
Koneko is stubborn against using Senjutsu, and even when she uses it, she is extremely hesitant to using it. Naruto is being extremely harsh on her, so that she doesn't have the chance to hesitate.  
Similar to when Jiraiya put Naruto's life in danger to help him learn to use Kurama's chakra, and Summon, Naruto is making Koneko feel like her life is in danger so that she doesn't have time to think about what she's doing.

**3\. Naruto x Ophis.**  
Naruto and Ophis makes sense in this situation, because Naruto's dating options are severely limited to these conditions.  
1\. Species who don't die of old age.  
2\. Somebody Naruto doesn't have to constantly save from danger.  
3\. Characters that Naruto would be able to bond with on a deeper level, and Naruto has bonded with people who are a lot like Ophis.  
4\. Somebody that has a reason to look for Naruto.

1\. Dragons and Vampires, and despite Naruto's strength most Vampires look down on Humans. So his Major Pairing needs to be a Dragon.  
2\. This leaves Tiamat and Ophis, as the only dragons who can take Human Female forms, and protect themselves.  
3\. Naruto has bonded with people like Sai and Sasuke, both of which have many similarities to Ophis. Characters who have emotions, but either have extreme trouble showing them, or can't show them correctly.  
4\. Ophis has a reason to seek out Naruto, and even has a way to get to the Island. She sought Naruto out to kill Great Red for her, and since he kept refusing her, she kept coming back.

Realistically, Ophis is the only logical choice for a Primari Pairing.

**4\. Naruto dating Ophis, a Loli-like character.**  
Naruto has had a crush on Sakura, and married Hinata. He isn't the type of person who sees a person's looks as the biggest reason why he would be attracted to them.  
While Naruto isn't attracted as sexually towards Ophis as he would be towards Hinata, Naruto is the type of guy that wants to be with his partner regardless of their looks.

**5\. God being alive.**  
The Gods helped Naruto by making the barrier around his island, and Naruto isn't the type of person who would let a person who helped him die.  
Naruto saw a person he viewed as friendly in danger, well he sensed it, and he rushed to go help since he isn't the type of person to let a debt go unpaid.  
Of course, God doesn't have chakra, so Naruto had to hook him up to the Shinju's roots in order to serve as a life support. While Naruto could heal his injuries, when gods die their souls vanish completely.  
God didn't die, but his soul was very damaged, and THAT takes a LONG time to heal.

**6\. The Otsutsuki.**  
The Otsutsuki are a race of gods who travel from dimension to dimension, devouring entire worlds and committing mass-genocides of all mortal species they find.  
Momoshiki himself is confirmed to have killed off entire Universe's himself, absorbed their power, and slaughtered all of the people living on those worlds for power.  
Naruto fights them to protect the Universe he is living in, because he is the ONLY person who can stand up to them.  
They also serve as a reminder to Naruto.  
The reason Naruto, despite the fact that he stopped growing older, Naruto still acts like he is mortal, is because almost every time he fights the Otsutsuki, he genuinely puts his life on the line.  
They are in this story to remind Naruto that he is human.

**7\. Possible Harem.**  
Naruto is not a pervert who seeks out a harem.  
Naruto was a married man, and was more than happy to remain with a single woman for the rest of his life. Naruto, unlike characters who want harems, knows the joys of father a child with your lover. Naruto knows first hand how difficult it is being a parent, and how difficult it can be to make time for your children.  
Naruto might be old, but he is a man of strong convictions.  
The only way a harem could be possible, is if he never actually marries Ophis and they only ever remain as lovers and Ophis is the one who pushes for it.

A harem is only realistic for a version of Naruto who hasn't yet truly tasted romance, a Naruto who can be convinced into polygamy is a Naruto who hasn't been married.

**8\. Is there a reason why you're having God be alive in this story?**  
It's just realistic for Naruto to save him.  
Also, this will bring about a very interesting change to the story that no other story will have ever had done to it before.  
God waking up will be the END of all Balance Breakers.  
All characters who rely on their Sacred Gear's Balance Breakers will lose all access to those powers, because God waking up from the coma will put an end to that bug in the Sacred Gear system.

No more Balance Breakers.  
That also means no more Longinus-level Sacred Gears, characters who relied on those will be forced to get more power from somewhere else.

**9\. Why is Naruto teaching his students the Rasengan.**  
Personally, sick of explaining this one.  
Minato taught his master Jiraiya and his student Kakashi the jutsu.  
Jiraiya taught Naruto, his student, the jutsu.  
Naruto taught Konohamaru, his student, the jutsu.  
Konohamaru taught Boruto, his student, the jutsu.

The Rasengan has a history of being passed between Master and Student, notice how students who master the Rasengan are destined for great things.  
Minato - Fourth Hokage  
Jiraiya - Sannin, Hokage Candidate TWICE  
Kakashi - Sixth Hokage  
Naruto - Seventh Hokage  
Konohamaru - Famous Elite Ninja, Hokage Candidate  
Boruto - ?

While I have MANY reasons for Naruto teaching all his students the Rasengan, one of them being the bond between Master and Student, the biggest reason is this.

It is the ULTIMATE test to see which of his students will become his Apprentice.

**Explaination End!**  
**Did you like the explainations given, did they clear up any misunderstandings you had in the story so far, or make anything easier to understand for any of you?**  
**Please Leave Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	22. Chapter 22 You're Not a Master Yet

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Gotta say Koneko... I never had this problem with your mother or sister."

Koneko's clothes were like _paper_ compared to the clothes her family members wore. He could train Fujimai and Kuroka for hours at a time and their clothes would suffer very little damage. Yet if he trained with Koneko for 5 to 15 minutes she would be down to her underwear by the end of it. He didn't notice when they were training over the boiling lake, but he noticed when she went through 6 outfits over the course of the next 6 days they were training.

"Your clothes, I'm talking about your clothes." Naruto stated as he stood on a single finger.

He was doing a handstand on a single finger.

Naruto was teaching Koneko how to control her chakra in reverse, from hardest to easiest in order to test the way that she learned. It would seem he made the correct choice with her training. She learned how to walk on water and control pulsating chakra within 2 days, while also learning hand to hand combat on top of the water. He taught her, though this took 5 days, how to stick to surfaces by beating the shit out of her while she tried to run up the side of a cliff he made for her.

Koneko learned better when she wasn't focused on what she was doing.

She was afraid of using chakra, so he had to take her mind off of the fact that she was using chakra.

"Pervy Master."

"... You have no idea the pain I'm going to inflict on you for that." Naruto told her with a deadpan look. "Anyway, get sturdier clothes to train in from now on. Unless I tell you to be naked for training, I expect you to be wearing clothes by the end of it." Naruto stated, though her mostly being naked did help her with this particular training.

She was to stand on one finger.  
She was to do one fingered push ups.  
She was to hold a leaf to her forehead using nothing but her chakra.  
She was to switch fingers every 5 minutes.  
She was to count backwards from 500, and then count back up to 250, and then back down from 500.  
She was also being made to do the splits with her legs while balancing two buckets of water with her feet.

Koneko was doing all of this while balancing on top of a spike sticking out of the ground, and she wasn't allowed to use her wings if she fell. If she fell, she needed to fall 300 feet and hit the ground. She would be forced to refill the water buckets, and then climb back up to the top of the spike until she could set herself back up again.

"... I'm sorry Master."

"It's fine brat... god, I'm becoming my Master." Naruto grumbled to himself, though he did like Koneko's progression with her training.

The leaf hadn't left her head for the last 20 minutes.

'487... 486... Master is a fucking sadist... 485... 484... but I've already grown so much stronger in only 8 days of training. My chakra is like 25% stronger than when I started, and my hand to hand combat ability has improved. 483... 482...' Koneko counted down from 500 again while she was thinking about her training so far.

Hell.

Learning how to walk on water, on top of a boiling lake, while getting the ass kicking off her life had been an utter nightmare that she had never thought she would forget. When she went to take a hot bath, looking at the steaming water had actually caused her to flinch in fear for a moment before she calmed herself down.

Learning how to walk up walls, while running up what amounted to a mountain, while getting an even WORSE ass kicking than during the lake training, had been more painful than she had expected it to be. She didn't even need the boiling lake to add to her pain for this training, falling off a mountain and breaking half of the bones in her body and passing out over and over again was unpleasant enough.

This training sucked.

She needed to focus chakra to the tip of her finger AND her forehead to stick the leaf to it, while having so many other things to keep her focus on. It was an utterly impossible training, but she watched as Naruto did the training with her to show just how possible it was.

"Nekoshou all have a natural Fire Affinity, with your natural technique being the Kasha. Kuroka uses her black flames, and your mother had white flames. A Nekoshou's flames always match their hair color. Of course, your older sister is a genius who gained her second tail even before she came to my island." Naruto stated, and he compared Kuroka to Koneko as he looked at the single tail that came out of the base of her spine.

Koneko was not allowed to hide her cat features during her training.

Koneko grit her teeth a little.

'461... so I'm not a genius like my sister.'

"Of course, you've got all your sister's genius, and all of your mother's failure in you. You've got even more natural talent than your sister has, but you've still got the determination of a failure. If you keep going like this, you might just become the first student to become my apprentice." Naruto told her as he watched her eyes widen a little.

A gentle encouragement, a statement that she was better than her sister in some areas. She was visibly shocked by his statement, with her head jerking to look towards him.

The leaf stayed on her forehead.

"You-"

"Okay, you've mastered this lesson Koneko." Naruto flicked his finger and broke the tip of the spike, and he fell towards the ground and landed on his feet. That was his signal for Koneko to do the same, and she destroyed only the tip of the pillar with her chakra. Naruto landed neatly on the ground, while Koneko landed more cat-like.

She landed on all fours, before she stood up.

"What did you say?" Koneko asked him again.

Naruto ignored her and sat down.

...

Koneko sat down in front of Naruto.

"In 8 days, you have mastered the 3 most basics forms of chakra control. Something that took your mother 10 years to do. Of course, by this point your mother's chakra reserves were far higher and more refined than your own... refined chakra takes time and effort to gain. 20 days won't give you that, but your chakra has improved greatly and your reserves have seen a small increase as well correct?" Naruto asked Koneko about her chakra. While she was currently running low from their training, she nodded her head anyway.

Instead of getting two or three times stronger, her chakra had seen a small but noticable increase in power.

"... Only like... 25% though." Koneko grumbled, since she went through hell for such a small increase now that she actually put a real number to it. Her chakra was around a fourth stronger than it had been previously.

That wasn't much.

Naruto smiled.

"Yes, 25% isn't all that much more chakra overall considering what you started with. Yet, with how much control you've gotten, with every use of your chakra you will waste very little of it." Naruto explained the basis of why increasing her control was far more important than her reserves of chakra.

Naruto took a deep breath.

Naruto increased the density of his chakra around him, to the point the ground was shaking and his chakra was visible around him. He didn't enter any transformation, he just kneeded chakra in his body to the point it was visible outside of him. Something he had been able to do even as a child when he prepared to unleash his larger jutsu.

He looked at her.

"I..."

"Do it, now." Naruto didn't give her the chance to chicken out. His words were harsh, but the kind tone he spoke them with got a small gasp from her for a moment.

He believed in her.

"Okay..." Koneko took several deep breaths, before she gathered the energy around her and started to take it into herself. She manipulated the chakra inside her body and accepted the chakra. "... I feel..."

"Use your chakra to manipulate your Physical and Spiritual energies. Chakra is the bond that connects these two energies together. Using chakra, you can manipulate the ki inside of your body to attack or defend." Naruto gave her a gentle lecture.

Ninjutsu.

When a ninja used their chakra to manipulate their Ki and Spirit energies together to form techniques. While the ways they used chakra was very different, at heart, he and Koneko both had all three energies inside of them. They both had Chakra, Ki, and Spirit Energy.

Koneko's chakra was lightly visible around her body.

"I... barely feel any..." Koneko whispered.

She wasn't going out of control?

"You're using your chakra correctly, thanks to the control these past 8 days have given you, you're using Senjutsu to take just enough energy from your surroundings to balance with what is inside of you." Naruto explained why she wasn't feeling a lot of hate in her chakra. Koneko looked down at her hands and gripped them into fists, before she released them.

Naruto took her hands gently.

Time for a real lesson.

"You're more attune to Yang, your chakra is very white so it's natural. Funny, because your sister is attuned to Yin far more." Naruto stated as he looked at her hands and the chakra around her. He was paying attention to everything about her chakra, and Koneko's eyes widened a lot.

She wasn't like her sister?

"What... is the difference?"

"Yang is uses physical energy, Yang Release uses Chakra and Ki to form techniques with very little Spiritual energy. It's the Light Style, using physical energy to control vitality and grant life." Naruto stated.

He powered up gently.

Koneko watched as his body changed into a golden and black form, and her eyes widened when she saw the trees around them that were dead started to go into bloom. Naruto smiled as he watched his Nine-Tails Mode (not his Six Paths Sage Mode) give off so much life energy that it revitalized the forest around them.

"Ki... you're using ki."

"Yes, in this form my Chakra is amplifying my Ki, or Yang energies and allowing my vitality to shine. Those who are more alligned to Yang are more attuned to the physical uses for chakra and physical techniques." Naruto explained as he powered down back to his base form. The trees stopped blooming, but the flowers had already formed.

Naruto took Koneko's right hand, and he bit his finger until it bled.

"Master?" Koneko didn't know what to say, but she questioned him when he wrote on her right palm with his blood.

"Ninshu is the art of using your chakra to connect your ki and spiritual energies to that of other people. Chakra is an energy used to bring people together, though people use it to connect their Yang..." Naruto moved Koneko's hand and he started to write on her left palm. "... and Yin together to form ninjutsu... in your case it is called Youjutsu." Naruto explained to her as he finished.

_Yang_  
_Yin_

"So Yang is good... and Yin is evil?" Koneko asked, and her eyes widened when Naruto shook his head.

"Physical energy and Chakra form Yang Release, while Spiritual Energy and Chakra form Yin Release. Yin might be referred to as Dark style, but it is in no way evil. You can tell if a person is more attuned to Ki or Spiritual energy by the color of their chakra." Naruto explained to Koneko, and she nodded her head a little.

So that wasn't why Kuroka became a killer.

"Your Sister, Kuroka, is more attuned to the Yin side of chakra manipulation. Every time you use chakra, you use both Physical and Spiritual energies, but the balance isn't always even. Since you're more attuned to Yang, you'll have an easier time using techniques that require your ki... physical enhancement." Naruto explained to her, and she nodded with more energy than before.

Using Senjutsu was restoring her stamina slowly but surely.

"The anger and hate is still there." Koneko told him, because she could still feel it.

"You're in control of your chakra though, only pull the energy you need to use Senjutsu. Right now, you've learned how to properly use Senjutsu by controlling your chakra properly. So long as you never take in more chakra than what you need to use Senjutsu, you will never be overwhelmed by the hatred... but if you continue your training, then you can remove the hatred completely." Naruto informed her.

She looked at the yellow chakra that was around his body, and she looked at her own white chakra. She frowned slightly when she realized that they weren't the same color, and she didn't know which side Naruto was more attuned to.

'... Yellow... it's very bright... and light... and warm.' Koneko tried to analyze his chakra, but she didn't know if that meant he was more attuned to Yang or Yin. He had been her mother and Kuroka's master, so he had to know how to use both Yang and Yin in tandem. His chakra was so very filled with ki, but at the same time his had an immense spiritual power in his chakra as well.

Naruto stopped making his chakra visible.

Koneko did the same.

"You've now learned to control Senjutsu to the point that you don't need to worry about going insane... _as long as you don't lose control._ Always maintain a firm hold over how much chakra you are controlling." Naruto stated to her as he extended his fist to her.

She blinked.

She bumped his fist.

"... I've mastered Senjutsu... just like that?" Koneko entered his Senjutsu state again, and she reached down into herself and grabbed the ki from inside of her body. Pulling it out to the surface with her chakra, she felt her body grow even stronger than it already was. A small white aura appeared around herself when she did it, just like how she had been using it before.

It was easy.

Controlling her chakra to use only the exact amount of her own chakra that she needed, and being a Nekoshou, she was able to draw out her Ki and surround herself with it and her chakra. The strength increase to her body was immense.

"8 days of training, and right now... you have gained strength that puts the old you to shame. Right now, the Koneko from 9 days ago would have NO CHANCE of winning against you now." Naruto told Koneko with absolute confidence.

Her chakra might have only gotten slightly stronger, but with her hard earned control, she was much stronger than she had been before. Her confidence had boosted as well, but Naruto frowned when he saw the smile on her face.

"I'm-"

"You haven't even come close to mastering Senjutsu, you're just a kitten right now." Naruto stated as he cloaked his fist in his own chakra. Naruto looked at the tree nearest to him, and he extended his fist.

He punched the tree.

_The forest disappeared in blast of power._

"... Fuck..." Koneko dropped her Senjutsu when she realized just how amazing the difference between her small increase in strength was compared to what her Master had just shown her. In less than a second, the forest and the mountain next to the forest had been wiped off of the map.

Naruto showed Koneko his palms, and she looked down at her own.

"Balance, learn to balance Senjutsu with your Physical and Spiritual energies. I taught you chakra control, so that you could learn to control the chakra you needed to not go mad. Right now, your chakra is still incredibly out of balance. Your spiritual strength is far too weak for you to gain the full benefits of Senjutsu, or claim to be a master of it." Naruto explained to her. He placed his hands together.

She did the same.

Naruto smiled, and he placed his hand on her chest after taking them apart.

_Her chakra was completely refilled._

"... This is what you did during my training on the lake... but... you... you gave me my own chakra." Koneko was only now starting to realize what was amazing about her training.

Naruto refilled _her chakra_.

"When you've created a perfect balance between Yin and Yang, you're able to share your chakra with others. You noticed how the chakra inside of you feels like your own chakra? Well, that is because I changed my chaka to match the Ki and Spirit energies inside your body. By reading your chakra, I changed the properties of my own to match it." Naruto explained to her what he had done.

The same way he shared chakra with people during the war, by reading the amounts of ki and spirit energy they had in their bodies and matching it with his own.

"Yin-Yang... Shadow and Light... Master, what are you attuned to?" Koneko came right out and asked the question as Naruto stood up.

He dusted himself off, and glanced at her.

"Why, I'm more attuned to Yang, despite being a user of Yin-Yang myself."

Koneko actually smiled.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Naruto Chakra **\- Uses Ki and Spiritual Energy create Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Senjutsu, ect.  
**DxD Chakra **\- Uses Ki and Spiritual Energy to create Youjutsu, Touki, and Senjutsu.

**Yang Release **= Chakra + Ki (White in Color in Canon)  
**Touki Manipulation **= Chakra + Ki (White in Color in Canon)

**Frog Kata - **Uses Senjutsu to increase Strength, Defense, Speed, and Techniques Drastically while cloaking the users body in Senjutsu chakra/Nature energy.  
**Touki Manipulation **\- Uses Senjutsu to increase Strength, Defense, Speed, and Techniques Drastically while cloaking the user's body in Senjutsu chakra/Touki.

**Naruto's CANON Chakra Color: **Golden Yellow  
**Naruto's Natural Chakra Alignment: **Yang (Physical Energy/Life Force)  
**Naruto's Natural Chakra Element: **All Main Elements (After he got Six Paths Sage Mode)

**Koneko's CANON Chakra Color: **White  
**Koneko's Natural Ability Focus: **Touki (Physical Energy/Life Force)  
**Koneko's Natural Chakra Element: **Fire

People like to say that that Naruto-verse Chakra and DxD-verse Chakra are super different, but honestly, they aren't all that different by nature. Factually speaking, they work almost exactly the same with very little differences between the two.

**Naruto-verse Humans:** Evolved to have Chakra Systems and Tenketsu that allow them to control their chakra much better, and produce far more of it while maintaining control.  
**DxD-verse Youkai: **Evolved to be able to use Senjutsu far more easily, but they have much weaker chakra and less control over their chakra.

Naruto is literally the PERFECT person to teach DxD-verse chakra users how to use their chakra, since he is a master of Senjutsu and has complete perfect control over his chakra.


	23. Chapter 23 Perfect to Love

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

10 days left.

Koneko, the last two days in a row, had gone at her training with far more of a renewed vigor. Knowing that she could learn Senjutsu safely, and gain the power to protect Rias and help the woman in the future, had lit a fire in her belly. Given proof that Senjutsu wasn't dangerous when properly used had taken a massive weight off of the girl's shoulders, as if a deep seated fear that she had held for so long was gone now.

Without her fear, she no longer hid her true emotions nearly as much.

She smiled more times during those two days than he had seen from her in the 8 days before. She was just generally a far happier person, and that made him happy that he could show her a way to a happier life.

"Come on now, lets get you to bed Shirone." Naruto muttered as he lifted the passed out girl into his arms.

Sparring.

Right now, instead of starting her on the more advanced techniques, he wanted just for her to get used to her more powerful body. He wanted to improve her use of her Touki-enhanced form, and get her used to actually using Senjutsu in battle. That meant that he would spar with her while she was in that form, and allow her to attack him. As she attacked him, and he defended or countered her, she would naturally just grow to understand her own limits with her touki and senjutsu better.

Her training wasn't as harsh as before.

It didn't need to be now that she had risen to the challenge and come to understand that there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Nya."

Koneko's tail wrapped around his wrist as he held her thigh, with Koneko's head resting on his chest. He kept his hand on her back, carrying Koneko as if she were a child instead of the budding young woman she was becoming. She was completely exhausted, since unlike before he wasn't restoring her stamina with his chakra. When she ran out of stamina was when she was expected to stop using Senjutsu, but she was still learning her limits. She had pushed herself too far and passed by from simple exhaustion.

"Papa, you just don't know when to stop, do you?"

"Ssshhhh, she's tired out Hima." Naruto looked over and saw his daughter, who was standing behind a tree and looking at him with. She was sending him a smile that said that she was a little annoyed, but was still rather proud.

"You're too kind, you know that right."

"There is no such thing as too kind, only foolish kindness. I'm kind to those who need my kindness." Naruto grinned as he walked, and Himawari came out of her hiding place and walked beside him.

She palmed her face.

"You're an unrealistic standard for girls. Tall, handsome, and strong with a heart of gold. You're kind, quick to understand people, and because of your suffering you are willing to take all of their problems and help them. You're patient with people, and would go to the ends of the Earth for them... didn't you go to the Moon once to save Aunt Hanabi?" Himawari asked him with a knowing look.

He blushed at the compliments.

"Well... it... you might have a point."

"You're right that I'm right." Himawari puffed her chest out in confidence. She knew her Papa the best out of anyone, and she knew the outcome of him having female students. It was always the same, and it always ended the same as well.

Broken hearts.

Kuroka had been sent on a journey to get life experience, and was the first girl who loved her father who had not gotten her heart broken through failing her training. Kuroka was the only girl who believed that she still had a chance, and because of that her broken heart was all but something that would be assured.

"I'm their Master, of course I'm going to be there for them."

"You're an _unrealistic standard_ for them. Fujimai wasn't the only student who failed at romance. There isn't a man who can compete with you... when you were married to Mama, nobody ever hoped to compete with her for your heart. You present to girls the image of the perfect future husband... and there isn't a man in this world who has all of your traits."

"Sssssh, you're speaking too loud." Naruto corrected Himawari when she raised her voice a bit more.

She could lecture him, but not too loudly.

"You're youthful and handsome, few men can compete with your looks. You're strong, stronger than anyone else... only the Otsutsuki or Uncle Sasuke could compete with you. You carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, but you can still carry everyone's problems as well. No man can compete with your inner strength. You're kind to even those who hate you, and you willing to listen and understand everyone's problems and help them. You are overflowing with love, to the point that nobody holds more love in their heart than you. Before you were Hokage, you were a Father who was _always there_, and even after becoming Hokage you did the best you could... you're the perfect man." Himawari poked her father in the arm as she made each point.

She needed to tell him this to prevent more heart break, this was something that needed to be said. She didn't care before when Naruto's students got their hearts broken, because she herself didn't care about his students all that much. When she wanted to die more, all she cared about was making her father happier with life and being there for him.

"... I did break a lot of hearts when I married your mother." Naruto whispered to himself when he remembered all the teenage girls across the Elemental Nations who had been heart broken and cried upon hearing his engagement.

On the day of the Rinne Festival, women from all across the world had travelled to Konoha just to give him presents and confess their feelings to him. He had a hoard of fan-girls of all ages that would scream when he appeared.

Even when he had been a Taijutsu Teacher at the Academy, the female students would usually go nuts when he was around.

"I'm far from perfect."

"That makes you more perfect to women. If you were truly perfect, they would never love you because nobodu would ever feel they deserve you. You're not perfect, and you're the first person to admit that. When you do something wrong, you're not ashamed to throw your pride away and bow your head... even to people weaker than you. You make mistakes, admit when you're wrong, and learn from them. To women, you not being absolutely perfect is what makes you absolutely perfect." Himawari sighed when she saw a little recognition in his eyes.

Naruto's nose turned a little red, and she clapped her hands together softly when she saw that he understood a lot more than what he had been. She was glad she pointed this out to him, but at the same time she saw his sheepish smile.

"Well, I need to be the best teacher for my students... I've just got to teach them that there are better men for them out there."

"There aren't."

"Of course there are." Naruto argued with his daughter.

"No, there _really aren't_ better men than you. There isn't a man out there who has all your traits... and then we get into your sexual-"

"Himawari Uzumaki, you alone I refuse to talk about anything sexual too. You are my daughter, and you will not tell me about my sex life." Naruto was stern with Himawari, and she saw his nose was bright red now. She giggled to herself when she realized that no matter how old he got, he still had lines he refused to cross. It was cute that her father didn't want to talk about sexual stuff with her.

She sighed after laughing.

"Just... learn from Fujimai's example?" Himawari put her hands together again and asked.

She asked for the sake of the young girls who fell in love with him.

Fujimai fell in love with a horrible man, because she tried to find a man as perfect as her master. Girls easily fall in love with her father, and those crushes and love never fade away. When Naruto rejects them, they still love him because he accepts their feelings. He explained to them that he appreciates their love, but that there are people out there for them that aren't him.

They _never_ find those men.

He father is the unrealistic standard for a man, and once you have come to know perfection, there isn't anything that compares.

"I won't change, I can't change those things about me. I don't want to become a worse person... I'll just have to teach my students that there are people people to love in the world." Naruto told his daughter kindly as he gently rubbed the back of Koneko's head. The girl purred in his arms, and he smiled gently at her.

Himawari put her face in her hands.

There it was.

More of what makes him an unattainable goal for people to strive for. His willingness to get people to see his flaws, and help them find somebody perfect for them. He doesn't understand that by showing a girl his flaws, all she would do is see the flaw of a diamond. A diamond with a flaw is always better than a pebble without one after all.

"You're a menace to females... the worst part is that you aren't hurting them. They're just doomed to lower than standards to rock bottom, because they know no man will ever compete. They hurt themselves... hmmm?" Himawari paused when she saw 3 people standing at the edge of the forest.

They were waiting.

"Ah... Azazel... you look like Rias so you must be her brother, Sirzechs... and... Michael of the Angels?" Naruto asked when he saw the three biggest leaders of the Christian faith's factions. Sirzechs Lucifer, leader of the 4 Satans and the overall leader of the underworld. Azazel, leader of heads of Grigori and overall commander of the Fallen Angels. Michael, Archangel of Heaven and their current leader.

Naruto now had access to the Internet, so he was learning more about this stuff now when compared to before.

The Internet was always helpful to him.

"Lord Seventh, first I would like to thank you for helping my sister's-"

"Sssssssh, you are talking too loudly." Naruto told Sirzechs, and he was taken aback.

He saw the sleeping Koneko in Naruto's arms.

"... Lord Seventh, Naruto Uzumaki..." Michael dropped to his knees, and in an instant her had his forehead on the ground. The tears in his eyes started to gracefully fall to the grass, and his fingers gripped the grass tight enough to pull it from the roots. "... Thank you... thank you for keeping Father alive."

"Ah... so that is what this is about. You can raise your head Michael, your Father helped to build the barrier around my island. I couldn't allow a good man like him to die. After I put Koneko to bed, I'll be happy to explain everything to all of you." Naruto watched as Michael refused to raise his head.

He was unable to find the strength to lift himself off the ground, and the tears were so happily falling down his face that he needed to get this cry out. Naruto continued to walk, before he reached down and rubbed the man's back.

He would put Koneko to bed, and then he would explain everything.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	24. Chapter 24 The End of a Journey

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Following the leylines gives me a bad feeling... my Master told me that I should always trust my gut nya."

Kuroka didn't like what they were doing, not even slightly, as she and the team that had been formed with her in it went and searched for an ancient power. Since she was the best at Senjutsu, and she had noticed a particular powerful line in the leylines of Europe near stonehenge she had been told to investigate it with the other members of her team.

A team she was not the leader of.

"Your Master should know you better, your gut is as dim witted as you! Haha!"

"Whatever Monkey, I'm still better at Senjutsu AND Youjutsu than you are. Anyway, I'm not sensing anything particularly dangerous about this place." Bikou, descendent of Sun Wukong... descendent of a student of Naruto Uzumaki whose family had not travelled to train in Senjutsu from Naruto in two generations. Neither his parents or he had trained on the mountain, only his grandfather had trained there.

His grandfather who had failed his training, so the training couldn't be anything worth completing for him if his grandfather had failed at it.

They were a group of 4.

Vali Lucifer, half-human descendent of the original Satan Lucifer, and current wielder of the Divine Dividing Sacred Gear. The leader of the team, who had assembled the team together. The strongest member of the team, who was stronger than the average Ultimate-class Devil by far.

Bikou, a Monkey Youkai, and the grandson of the original Sun Wukong. The grandson of a man who climbed to the top of Mt. Oinari to train with Naruto, only to instantly fail Naruto's training when he failed to understand the importance of comrades at the time.

Kuroka.

Arthur Pendragon, descendent of King Arthur from European legends and one of the candidates for the top five strongest humans according to many who had met him. Wielder of the strongest Holy Sword, and a highly skilled pure human.

"It's not like you to be frightened like this... what are you sensing?" Arthur asked Kuroka, since he had never seen her so visibly shaken.

She shook her head.

"No clue... but deeper in this cave, I just sense something _evil_ and strong... it feels like my Master but evil." Kuroka shivered as the horrible thought of somebody as strong as her master came to her mind.

Evil Naruto Uzumaki.

Kuroka wanted to pee herself at the mere thought.

"So, that must be the source of the leyline's strength then. You say you sense all of the leyline's power coming _out_ of this thing, right?" Vali asked with a smirk planted firmly on his lips. He was prepped and ready for a fight against whatever it was inside of the cave. This cave had the entrance hidden so well that it had been nearly impossible to find.

Kuroka shivered again as they continued to walk.

This was bad.

"Seriously Bikou, you're _not_ sensing this aura? It feels like an aura that has consumed countless lives... just by reading this spirit, I sense the suffering screams of entire civilizations." Kuroka wanted to turn and run away, but she was sure the others would keep going even without her. Her Master taught her not to betray her comrades, and to protect them. She needed to make sure they didn't in over their heads, sadly meaning she was going to go against her gut.

Her gut screamed that she was being a retard for not running away.

"Nope, I sense the leyline sucking energy out of something... that's about it." Bikou shook his head, since he had little training in Senjutsu when compared to Kuroka.

He did sense something powerful though.

"How far away are we?" Vali asked Kuroka a simple question.

...

"Very close... can we please turn around. Okay, I'm getting very sure that whatever down here is as strong as my Master now." Kuroka was not absolutely positive that something impossibly strong was down here. They were so close that she was getting the same levels of power registering in her soul that registered when she was close to her Master.

Well, whatever this thing was, it was as strong as her Master when he was flexing his chakra, and that was frightening to her.

She had never sensed the limits of her Master's power, but she wasn't able to sense the limits of this thing's power either. She was even able to sense the limits of Ophis' power, and that meant a lot considering she worked for Ophis. Ophis who had children with her Master, and who would not come and save her if she got in over her head.

"_Good_, means there is a good fight down here." Vali was more than happy with that information.

"... You cocky little shit... what I'm saying is whatever is down here is stronger than all of us combined. Screw your Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing won't help you absorb the power of something so much more powerful than you nya." Kuroka twitched in annoyance that her danger warnings were being brushed to the side like nothing.

Vali only smirked.

"Then it will be a good fight until the very end..." Vali froze when he felt a strong wave of killing intent that caused even him to pause. He felt nervous sweat build up on his face, before he grinned when he realized something extremely dangerous was up ahead. "You're not lying, whatever is down here is dangerous." Vali had to agree with Kuroka.

Whatever was down here was stronger than all of them combined.

"Sounds like a fun fight!" Bikou exclaimed with a laugh.

"Yes, a good fight indeed." Arthur had to smile as well, when he considered what kind of monster was up ahead of them.

...

"You idiots are going to get me killed... whatever it is, please let it be dead and it's got a strong corpse." Kuroka hoped under her breath that whatever it was, was dead. If it was just a corpse giving off a ton of power, that would be the best outcome for her.

They walked.

The cave got brighter as magical lines started to gather towards a humanoid form that was attached to the wall.

Kuroka's eyes widened.

_Grey skin._  
_White eyes._  
_White hair._  
_Grey horns._  
_A ringed purple eye in the middle of the forehead._

There was the form of a female of the Otsutsuki clan, attached to the wall and sealed in place. All of her power being drained from her by the leyline, to prevent her from using any of her abilities. The skin on her arms and legs was blood red, and the blood red skin would try to spread to the rest of her power, but when it spread the power got sucked from her and they turned back to grey.

"O... O... O..."

The Legend was sealed to the wall in front of her.

"A woman, and quite the attractive one at that... poor thing, we should free you." Bikou said that, but what he really meant was that he wanted to free her in order to fight her.

Kuroka had collapsed onto her butt.

[Seal]

"That... is my Master's handwriting..." Kuroka was on her butt and backing away. She shook her head in terror and fear when it came crashing down on her what kind of monster she had finally come face to face with. A type of monster that she knew had put her Master through life and death battles many times across his life. "She's an O..." Kuroka was so afraid, the word didn't even want to leave her mouth.

If the word left her mouth, that would be like admitting what she was seeing was the truth.

"Well, lets just take that power from her then." Vali summoned form white wings with blue energy coming from them. He reached out and touched the woman's face, and her eyes snapped to look at him. "Di-"

"-vide."

The woman spoke, and Vali gasped when half of his power left his body and rushed into the woman. A vicious grin came over her face, and he backed away in shock at having his own power used against him.

"Don't use any techniques on her, she can absorb them and use them against you! She's-" Kuroka screamed out.

The woman opened her mouth.

"Otsutsuki Sagami... student of my clan's most feared enemy. Yes, I sense his power inside of you... I will never forget the man who sealed me. Your life will be spared for 7 days if you release me from this seal, so that you may enjoy the rest of your short life before I take it."

"Beautiful..." Bikou was enchanted by her voice, and her overworldly beauty, before the meaning of her words knocked his enchantment out of him. "Woah, that is a hell of a threat... you're a hell of a scary woman." Bikou was starting to sweat when he realized that maybe this was a bad idea.

Her arms and legs were trapped to the wall by both the leylines, and red torii gates that were pinning her. With the center of her chest having a piece of paper with the word [Seal] on it. Her chakra was being suppressed by the seal, preventing her from molding her chakra into techniques to allow her to escape.

Sagami opened her mouth.

A beautiful song came from her lips, and Vali, Bikou, and Arthur's eyes started to glaze over completely as they fell to her power. The three men started to move towards her, and she grinned maliciously when she saw Kuroka frozen in fear still.

"Child, watch as I consume your allies after I force them to release me from this seal. No mere mortal can escape my Genjutsu Song." Sagami's canines started to grow sharper as she got ready to begin her feast.

Time to feast.

"NO!" Kuroka screamed as she rushed towards them, and she grabbed Bikou by the arm and pulled him back. With her other arm, she grabbed Vali as well, but she was forced to bite Arthur's shoulder and get a hold of him. "Sorry, but this is for your own good!" Kuroka created flames in her hands, and she slammed them into her teammates.

*BOOM*

"Ow, bitch, the hell!?" Bikou shouted as the pain of Kuroka's attack knocked him out of the Genjutsu.

Arthur calmly fixed himself.

"An Illusion, and a strong one... thank you Kuroka. I think it's best to leave this one sealed away." Vali hadn't been able to fight against the illusion at all. He had no powers to help him fight this woman if she could absorb his Divide and use it against him. There was no telling what other abilities of his she could absorb and use against him.

Kuroka gasped in horror.

"I... I fucked up... I fucked up bad."

Her explosion had burnt the paper sticking to Sagami's chest, the seal that was suppressing her ability to use her chakra. Sagami looked down at the paper, and she grinned savagely when she realized that she was able to mold her chakra again.

Sagami released her power.

"O-oh shit." Bikou wasn't as confident as he had been at the start of this trip.

"... I'll get us out of here." Arthur saw a strategic retreat as needed, and he pulled his sword out and prepared to make a portal to exit this area from.

Sagami ripped herself free from the seals confining her _instantly._

"Too late... Kuroka?" Vali saw Kuroka step in front of them, and raise her fists up in a shaky manor.

'I'm going to die.'

Sagami looked at her in amusement.

"I'll hold her off as long as I can, you guys escape... find my Master and tell him there is an Otsutsuki on Earth... HURRY!" Kuroka shouted as she created a barrier around herself and Sagami to keep the two of them trapped inside of the cave.

"Okay, we'll go." Vali nodded his head to Kuroka, a frown on his face.

"I can break this barrier-" Sagami stated as she flexed her chakra again.

Kuroka's barrier shattered like glass, and Kuroka herself was thrown across the cave and into the rock of it hard enough to knock the wind from her. Sagami smirked at how easy it was for her to defeat Kuroka, the student of the man who defeated her.

Vali, Arthur, and Bikou crossed the portal and closed it behind themselves.

Kuroka's eyes widened a little when she saw something.

"Well, time for for you to die then. You provided me with great personal amusement." Sagami stated as she formed a red ball in her hand. She positioned it above herself, before she shattered the ball in her hand.

*BOOM*

The entire mountain they were inside of, and everything for several miles, was completely and utterly destroyed.

Standing in the middle of the crater, alone, was a smiling Sagami Otsutsuki.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	25. Chapter 25 Briefing

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Sagami Otsutsuki was free.

"Feeeeh... well, I figured it was a matter of time..." Naruto muttered to himself when he felt the seal on that woman break. He could only guess that Kuroka was somehow involved, because as of right now it was only possible for 2 people on Earth to release the seal. Himself and Kuroka, considering that only the two of them fit the conditions needed to both reach the deepest parts of the cave hiding Sagami and touch the seal.

7 types of seals.

1\. A barrier prevented regular humans from approaching the cave.  
This barrier had been created by the Norse gods, only the supernatural could get close to the cave.  
2\. A barrier that prevented sensors to detect the cave as anything but a regular cave, with only trained Senjutsu masters being able to sense the cave.  
This barrier had been created by the Japanese gods.  
3\. His own Torii Seal that kept Sagami trapped to the walls of the cave, restricting her ability to control her chakra by more than 70% of her total ability. It was the same seal he created to re-seal Kurama inside of him, and keep the seal tight in general.  
4\. The Leylines were attached to Sagami in order to drain her chakra out of her and give it to the planet, they were attached to her very soul so that it would be hard for even her to remove them.  
5\. A Death barrier that would prevent the souls of the dead from approaching the cave, to prevent Sagami from absorbing souls and growing strong enough to break the seals.  
This barrier had been created by the Mayan gods, so only the living could reach the cave.  
6\. Over 1,000 forbidden seals placed on Sagami by God in order to further seal her away.

None of these would have been enough to seal away an Otsutsuki forever though.

It took ALL of those seals and barriers, and his own Chakra Supression seal to prevent her ability to mold her chakra to keep her from escaping. While his Chakra Supression tag would keep her from using her chakra to escape the seals, it could be removed by anyone who had his chakra inside of them. Anyone who removed it would be forced to face the same restrictions on their energy as if the seal were placed on them, so the only people who could remove it were those with his chakra in them.

He gave a small portion of his chakra to Kuroka before she left the island, and told her that if she ever needed it that she could save it and use it later.

"What?" Sirzechs asked with a tilted head.

Naruto sighed.

"Something I will deal with when it comes was just unsealed. So, you three must have a lot of questions for me huh?" Naruto asked with a knowing look towards the three leaders.

Michael, Azazel, and Sirzechs were a little alarmed by his words, but if Naruto wasn't panicking then they wouldn't panic.

"Can I go to Father?" Michael asked Naruto, and Naruto had to think about it. "... I understand if you are uncomfortable with somebody who isn't your student traveling to your island, but my intentions are pure." Michael could appreciate if Naruto was suspicious of him, since the two of them had never met before now. He had heard stories of this man from God, but he had never met Naruto in person before today.

Naruto shook his head.

"I don't have a problem, you visiting him might even speed up his recovery. I've been having trouble waking him up by myself, so the help would be appreciated." Naruto didn't have a problem with it himself. He just didn't want a ton of people knowing the location of his island, when only his students should be the ones to seek it out. He didn't want his island to become a meeting place for other species who wouldn't be there for training purposes.

He didn't want his island to become a new civilization.

It was his sacred training grounds for his students to use and grow on, it was their island to call home.

"I see... what is causing this coma?" Sirzechs asked, just for the knowledge of it.

"When gods die, their souls fade into nothing... God nearly died, most of his soul faded away. This coma is his soul and body being allowed to recover naturally. I've restored his body, but his soul isn't all there just yet." Naruto was saddened by the fact he wasn't able to do anything to help other than slightly speed up his recovery slightly. Michael seemed to take that news harder than Azazel or Sirzechs, but he was also visibly relieved by it as well.

His father who he had thought dead for hundreds of years was actually alive and well, that alone was cause for celebration. Any other news might be sad, but it couldn't dim the light of hope in his heart.

"You kept this a secret for hundreds of years." Azazel was a little more critical of Naruto.

Naruto quickly shook his head.

"No, nope, I did not... I honestly... _HONESTLY_ thought you guys knew I had him. If anything, I was super pissed you guys didn't try to contact me. I never hid the fact I was helping him, and 2 of my students for sure know about him being alive. I know Yasaka knew about him, and Kuroka knew about him as well." Naruto knew of those two of his students who had figured out that God was on his island. Kuroka because she was part Devil and had felt the divine being, being there hurt her a little until she grew used to it.

Yasaka, of course, was his student from nearly 400 years ago so she might have forgotten about God being on his island. She had been his student on the island at the time that he had brought God there to be healed.

He should really check up on her at some point.

While she failed at completing the First Stage of the Rasengan, and gave up being a student after that, she had still been one of his most excellent students overall. Still, she had been his most seductive student as well. She had been the only student of his that he actually threatened to kick her off the island if she didn't stop trying to seduce him, and actually train more.

"We all honestly thought he was dead." Sirzechs admitted with a slightly amused smile.

This sounded like an honest misunderstanding that just kept happening on and on for hundreds of years.

"... Did _any_ of you see a dead body or see him die? I mean, without a body, it's really hard to confirm if somebody died or not. You guys should have done better jobs at confirming these things instead of making assumptions." Naruto pointed the finger of blame at them with a teasing grin on his face.

What was done was done, no use crying over it.

"Well, you do have a point. Still, once he wakes up, that will change a lot of things... and it will make my research on Sacred Gears harder since Balance Breakers were a bug in the system-"

"Oh... right... I was suppose to fix that for him. Hey Michael, can I go to Heaven with you for a little bit later? I need to take a look at Heaven's System and fix that bug that allows Sacred Gears to have Balance Breakers AND allows Half-Breeds and Reincarnated Devils to keep their Sacred Gear." Naruto gave a formal request.

That had been something that had been asked of him, since with his Torii seal he could seal off the bugs in the system that allowed for those mistakes. He could mess with the inside of the system and shut those down, since God had helped him a lot, Naruto had owed God a few favors that the man cashed in on.

Once Naruto fixed the Sacred Gear system, they would be completely even.

"So, to summarize... we announced God's death... and now we need to announce that we're all stupid, and that he's alive." Sirzechs joked around a little. The meeting between them was just so that they could get the honest story about what had happened, and they got it.

It was all a misunderstanding, so no reason to try to get more information out of Naruto.

"It's going to be humiliating, but worth it." Azazel saw no reason why they should keep this a secret.

It would just be announcing they were wrong is all.

"The Angels with rejoice." Michael's group had no downsides at all to this information becoming public for them. "If there is anything we can do-"

"Nope... Don't even offer me that. I did this because I didn't want him to die, and I owed him a favor. As far as I'm concerned, none of you owe me anything." Naruto denied the offer quickly. He didn't want them to even think they owed him for any of this. He made it a point to pay back all the favors that he owed to people, and to allow them to believe that they owe him something great was against his codes.

"Well, I for one would _like_ to help you with this enemy you will be facing." Sirzechs wanted to help where he could.

Naruto shook his head.

"Sagami is the niece of one of my greatest enemies, she's a member of the Otsutsuki main clan... _Alien Gods_... She came to Earth a long, long time ago. I defeated her, but the bitch played dirty and did something that made sure that I can never kill her. Now I've got to go beat the shit out of her and reseal her again." Naruto explained the short of the situation. Sagami was a major threat to him, but he could fight her and still win. "I've beaten her over 19 times over the course of several thousand years. Usually, I just blast her into such small pieces that even she has trouble regenerating... I was hoping the seal would keep her down for good." Naruto sighed, since he had always suspected that eventually one of his students would find the cave and unseal Sagami by mistake.

The cave's barriers had been designed in such a way that only Senjutsu Masters with "Uzumaki" chakra inside of them would be able to locate the cave and touch the paper sealing Sagami. If only he had Sasuke with him, then they would have just beaten Sagami down and sealed her with a much stronger seal forever.

Sadly, he was without his partner.

"The Tailed Beasts are still in you, you know."

His human partner.

"Alien Goddess... first I'm hearing of it." Azazel was quite interested in this. "How many of your failed students know about this." Azazel questioned Naruto, since he was pretty sure this was some great secret that Naruto was casually revealing.

"I would rather you not call them that, even my students who failed my training are students I love very dearly. They might not have had what it takes to become my apprentice, but each and every one of them deserves my respect." Naruto corrected Azazel, since only he was allowed to speak about his previous students that way. He might call them failures, but when he said it he used that term with nothing but endearment and praise.

He loved his students, even the ones who failed to live up to his expectations of them.

"Well?"

"... Very few of them know, but anyway... I could use help sealing her away again. I can fight her on my own, but killing her is out of the question." Naruto loosened his body up. He was going to find Sagami and fight her while her body was still in a slightly weaker state than the last time they fought. "Anyway... what?" Naruto asked, and he looked at Michael, who had a raised eyebrow.

Of all of them, he seemed the most worried about the way Naruto worded that.

"You can blast her to small pieces, but not kill her... is she immortal."

"Yes, but I've killed immortals before... the bitch decided to ensure her own survival by targeting my daughter. Sagami used one of her special Otsutsuki abilities to place a curse on my daughter. If Sagami or my daughter dies, the other will die as well... so I can't kill her." Naruto sighed in anger. While every time he thought about it, it made him angry, he had known about this situation for a super long time.

He hated it, but he made peace with it.

Until he could find a way to remove Sagami's seal on Himawari, he would never kill the woman.

"By the way, Kurama, how is Kuroka holding up?" Naruto asked his first Tailed Beast, since he put his chakra into Kuroka, that meant a small fraction of Kurama's chakra was inside of her as well. He had trusted Kurama to keep an eye on her using his chakra in the woman to keep her safe should she ever need it.

He felt a chuckle inside his mind.

"Well, she died, but I was able to bring her back and use your chakra to shield her from Sagami's attack. Currently, she's in a human hospital with critical injuries. Good too, because I used all of the chakra that you gave to her to heal her injuries. There is only enough chakra left for me check on her condition."

"That's good to know... let me know if her condition gets worse. As of now though, she's in good hands." Naruto sighed in relief.

Kuroka died.

Thankfully, he didn't lose another student just yet.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	26. Chapter 26 The Sealed Rabbit

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"What do you mean no!?"

"I mean what I say Sagami, you will not be given a Ten Tails to challenge Uzumaki Naruto. You have failed to defeat Uzumaki Naruto 19 times as of now, and were sealed away for many lifetimes." Kameshiki spoke as he glared down at the failure of a Main clan Otsutsuki member that stood before him, asking for additional forces to challenge a lost cause.

"He has killed SO MANY of our kind!"

"Our kind keeps ignoring my orders about ignoring him, and seeks to take his power for themselves. He sealed away Kaguya, defeated Momoshiki and Kinshiki, and they were among our strongest. Every time I have ever sent anyone after him, he always wins." Kameshiki spoke with finality. He understood a fruitless endeavor when he saw one, and this one was just that.

They were a clan of gods.

Not a clan of fools.

"You created me for the very purpose of killing him! I was created with Kaguya-sama and Momoshiki-sama's DNA for this very purpose, and you ordered 5 of our main clansmen to give their powers to me... all that can't go in vain!" Sagami couldn't believe the lack of support that she was being given by her own clansmen as of now. The leader of their clan, the strongest among them all, was denying her request to get the power that she needed to defeat the only enemy that they had ever had to kill so many of their own kind.

Kameshiki saw no reason to yield to her.

"Our numbers keep dwindling, and those of the Side clan are growing restless. Every time one of our main clan is killed it spurns the desires for change in them. You've faced him more than any other Otsutsuki, _would you win_ if you fought him right now?" Kameshiki asked Sagami dangerously. He hadn't seen his failure in so many years that he had just assumed that the 19th time she was defeated, she had finally been killed.

"No... but he can't kill me, so I can keep trying until I succeed, and take his power!"

"And then what!? No matter what you may think, that man still has Otsutsiki blood in his veins!" Kameshiki shouted at her in anger.

He was sick of this young one challenging his authority.

"Wh-what?"

"Kaguya Otsutsuki gave birth to twin sons, and Uzumaki Naruto is the direct descendent of one of those sons. Are you so foolish that you faced him and didn't realize this?" Kameshiki asked her seriously.

Only 2 Otsutsuki.

No matter what _Universe_ that they conquered and sucked dry, they only ever sent 2 Otsutsuki from the Main clan to do it. They were Gods who could create their own Universes, yet they all chose to conquer other Universes. They were gods without equal for a reason, but despite that it wasn't like mortals could never be a danger to them.

"The role of Parent and Child, if a Child is ever in danger the Parent transfers all their powers, skills, and memories to the Child. We always sent a Parent figure with a Child figure to each universe, because sometimes mortals have been known to harness the power of chakra for themselves with surprising effect. No _pure mortal_ could ever defeat a Child who had eaten their Parent." Kameshiki couldn't believe that she hadn't realized it by this point that they were not dealing with a regular mortal.

They were dealing with a Demi-god of their species, a direct descendent who had had realized his full god potential while still maintaining a mortal body. He retained his humanity, and never succumbed to the lust of power.

"Impossible... we can't... we can't _breed_ with mortals... their bodies can't handle our divine power."

"Kaguya was a woman, she was not a man who gave her seed to a weak mortal. She took the seed of a weak mortal into herself, and thus created half-breeds. You've surely sensed his Divine State correct?" Kameshiki had faced Naruto once in person himself, though it had been as a simple observer to the battle that had taken place.

The Six Paths Sage Mode.

"His Six Paths state... yes, I sensed his divine aura... but now mortal can hold our-"

"He was a mortal born with our divine power already inside his soul, not only is he the direct descendent of Otsutsuki Hagoromo, but he carries inside of him the reincarnated chakra of Otsutsuki Asura who was given the chakra of Hagoromo... and then he himself was given even more of Hagoromo's chakra... he is a human with the power of an Otsutsuki. Yet, I will not stop you from fighting him." Kameshiki allowed his main clan members to do what they wanted. As long as they did not defy his divine decrees, then they could act however it was they wished.

The seedbeds would forever need to be planted.

"Why was I never given a Parent figure?" Sagami asked when she realized that she never had one when she was sent to fight Naruto.

"You're a clone of what we could get out-"

"You will never defeat the one who sealed me away." Kaguya Otsutsuki herself walked into the room, her long hair dragging against the floor. Sagami looked behind herself with shock when she saw one of their strongest clan members standing before them.

She was suppose to be sealed away.

"You... you can't be standing here..."

"The requirements for her seal breaking is somebody wielding the Rinnegan, summoning the Gedo Statue from her sealed prison and feeding it the scattered remains of the Ten Tails. Since many of our clan possess Rinnegan, we simply fed one of our Ten-Tails to the statue containing her sealed body and she was released." Kameshiki explained rather simply. He had allowed Kaguya to remained sealed after learning of her fate, to serve as a punishment for her being a traitor to their clan.

She had spent 3,000,000 years in her sealed prison for that very reason, that was far more than enough time for her to think of what she had done and learn her place in their clan.

"Kaguya-sama... I humbly ask your forgiveness... I failed to avenge you, my biological creator." Sagami bowed respectfully to Kaguya.

Kaguya glanced at her.

"The boy, at the mere _human_ age of 17 had chakra that even I considered massive... and while I toyed with his friends and allies like the mortals they are, he was the _only one_ I considered too dangerous to capture. He was too dangerous even at that age to go easy on, and only he did I go at with intent to kill." Kaguya remembered the battle, and how Naruto had been able to fight her on even footing for most of the fight.

She remembered when he ripped her arm off.  
She remembered when he punched her so hard when she flying through ice mountains.  
She remembered being soundly defeated in hand to hand combat.  
She remembered when he forced her body to explode and mutate into a bastardized Ten-Tails.  
She remembered how he tricked her with his clones.  
She remembered how he broke into her Genesis Dimension.

"Then you understand why he needs to die, if the two of us team together as Parent and Child... we can win!" Sagami begged Kaguya, who barely even glanced at her.

No, Sagami felt a sense of nothingness from Kaguya.

She looked through her.

"If he defeated Momoshiki _after_ he absorbed Kinshiki, then I would stand no chance against him anymore. Those two were abnormally strong, even by our clan's standards. Yet, Kameshiki-sama... if I may... she may borrow _my Ten Tails_ if she so choses."

Kameshiki looked at the ex-traitor to the clan with suspicious eyes.

"You have something to gain from this?" Kameshiki asked her.

Sagami looked at Kaguya with hopeful eyes.

Kaguya raised her hand and opened up a portal, she reached into it and pulled a sword out of it. A single edged blade with a rounded guard.

"This sword belongs to the deceased Uchiha Sasuke, this sword is capable of cutting nearby anything even without the use of chakra. Adding even a little chakra to the blade enhances this property. Our own Kameshiki-sama killed the owner of this sword, and gifted me this sword to remind me of my failures... use it to avenge me if you wish." Kaguya stated as she gifted the sword to Sagami.

Her eyes glowed in admiration.

"You believe I can win then?"

"No, you've been defeated 19 times already. Only your dirty tricks allowed you to live this long, but if you have a Ten-Tails and a Sword of Kusanagi to aid you then you may have a slim chance. I won't aid you, but I will watch." Kaguya stated with a forceful tone to Sagami, who didn't mind the treatment.

Kameshiki understood instantly what Kaguya's goal was, and why she was doing this for the genetic failure that was Sagami.

"Yes Kaguya-sama, I promise I won't fail again!"

"You have 1 week to get control over my Ten-Tails and master the use of that sword, and then we set out to see to your challenge. Of course, if you fail again then I will assure you that the loss of my Ten-Tails will incur my wrath against you while you lay defeated." Kaguya knew that Sagami was stronger than she was, but if the woman had already been defeated in battle, then she would be weak enough for her to punish her for her failure.

Sagami bowed deeply to Kaguya.

"YES!"

Kameshiki smirked when he looked at Kaguya, knowing what she had planned.

An interesting development.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**For an Otsutsuki, the conditions needed to release Kaguya from her seal are actually very easy.**  
**1\. Have a Rinnegan.**  
**2\. Summon the Gedo Mazo from the Moon.**  
**3\. Feed it the "scattered chakra" of the Ten-Tails.**

**1\. Many have the Rinnegan.**  
**2\. Many can travel to the dimension Kaguya is sealed, and summon the Statue.**  
**3\. Many have access to Ten-Tails that they can feed to the Statue.**


	27. Chapter 27 The White Cat's Love

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

_Sagami attained a Ten-Tails._  
_She is will be training for 5 more days._  
_She is alone._

"I see... so this is how she plans to attack. It seems she was unable to gain the support of any other Otsutsuki then." Naruto muttered to himself as he glanced over his spy's note seriously. Naruto had very few loyal allies left to him now, since all had either died due to death, or he just couldn't contact them.

He had a single person he could trust to give him honest information left, and a person he could trust to be able to maintain that constant flow of information about the Otsutsuki.

When an Otsutsuki came too close to this universe, his informant sent him a message informing him to keep an eye on and be aware. That was when he would always check with Six Paths Sage Mode every few days to make sure that the Universe didn't have any Otsutsuki in it at any given time, and to go and kill them if they appeared.

"Master."

"Yes Koneko?" Naruto asked Koneko as he stopped muttering, and he looked away from the written message in the palm of his hand. He was helping her go through the stances of the Frog Kata, in order to help show her a disciplines practice for Sage arts. Instead of just throwing her energy around wastefully like she would have been doing, similar to what her sister and mother would often do, Naruto wanted to show Koneko a different path that she could take.

"Buchou is here." Koneko's fist landed in Naruto's hand as he stopped her from practicing her forms anymore.

Rias Gremory had appeared.

"Yes, she is... she wishes to watch your training I take it?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, unsure why she was bothering with it now.

"Buchou, everything is-"

"Very well then, Koneko's physical training is done for the day anyway. Today's training is something that I don't see a problem with others watching." Naruto interrupted Koneko before she could object to Rias watching her training. "Though, to be honest, even if she watched your training before it isn't like she would have been able to learn it." Naruto informed Koneko that he never really had much of a problem with an audience anyway now that the hardest parts of her training to accept her chakra were over.

"Thank you." Rias stated as Naruto sat down on the grass.

Koneko was now a lot more visibly self-conscious about training now that she would have an audience for it.

"You want to make sure your loved one is okay and her training is going well, I won't disrespect somebody who is showing such a sincere love. Now Koneko, please sit across from me." Naruto stated as he got comfortable. This training would be less of something that she would do to exhaust herself physically, and it would be far more mental in nature. "This will be a highly emotional training today, so please get comfortable." Naruto told her.

Koneko was nervous, but she did so as she glanced at Rias, before she took a deep breath and she nodded her head to her master.

'... Something has been going on, and Koneko has been far happier once this man came into her life. Out of everyone, her teacher has been the most severe with her.' Rias thought, since she wasn't ignorant to the serious beatings and abuse her Rook went through. The ways she wouldn't be allowed to eat or sleep for days as she had been beaten to a bloody pulp in the name of mastering the techniques of a master.

Koneko stayed strong, so she had allowed her to make the choice if this was the path she wanted to take with her training.

"What will this training be?" Koneko asked Naruto respectfully.

"I'm going to tell you something, and I want you to tell me if what I'm saying has ever applied to your life before." Naruto explained to her rather simply.

"What will this training accomplish?" Rias asked Naruto.

He didn't even glance at her.

"This is perhaps the most important part of Koneko's training of all, something that you have neglected to give her, and not just you... but you as well Koneko. The path to becoming stronger isn't just a physical journey, because you've yet to defeat the greatest enemy to your own growth... by the end of this training, I want you to tell me the opponent you failed to defeat." Naruto explained to her, and Koneko tilted her head towards Rias in confusion.

"Neglect!?" Rias was actually offended by that statement.

"Buchou, let me do this... please don't interrupt again."

"... Okay Koneko..." Rias relented, though not without a small glare at Naruto.

"I'm ready." Koneko told Naruto with a bow of her head.

"While you're alive, you need a reason for your existence. Being unable to find one is the same as being dead. You've experienced this before, you understand... explain out loud." Naruto told Koneko as he looked down her with unflinching eyes.

Koneko flinched back as if she had been physically struck, and she felt an immense pang of hurt in her heart at his words when they rang true.

She took a deep breath.

"When my sister killed her Master, and she abandoned me. I had nobody in my life to love me, I was useless to those around me, and I was to be executed for the crimes of my sister, out of fear I would go down her path. I had nothing, I was nothing, and everyone hated me... so I threw away my emotions and just gave up on life... I had no reason to live, so I was okay with being killed." Koneko explained to Naruto as the wounds of her past, the scars on her heart, inflicted damage onto her emotions all over again.

Rias _flinched_ physically when she heard Koneko say that.

"It-"

"Rias, please don't interrupt..." Koneko stopped her from even comforting her right now, she wasn't allowed to be comforted. Looking at Naruto, she could tell that this was a trial for her, that she needed to figure out.

Naruto nodded to her.

"It's not the face that makes someone a monster, it's the choices they made with their lives." Naruto told Koneko, and she had to put a little thought into it.

Koneko looked at Rias.

"I didn't trust Rias, I hated her a lot actually. She was a Devil, and my life was only spared so I could be given to her as a gift. I was made into her slave, but I was alive. I refused to open up to her, I refused to even tell her my true name... but that didn't matter to her. Even when I ignored her, she only ever treated me with love and kindness, and gave me a new name... she might have been a Devil, but she was my savior, and my hero." Koneko admitted her feelings about her past, and about her past feelings towards Rias. While it might not ever have been a secret between them how she had felt or how she had been, it had always been unspoken between them about the time she had no will to live.

"So, even though Rias wears the face of a devil, the monsters who hurt you, her _actions_ allowed you to look past that." Naruto approved of Koneko's honest words. Naruto looked towards Rias, and he gave her a grateful smile.

Rias was starting to understand this training when she saw Koneko's skin was a little more pale, and how she seemed to be deep in thought. She was so much more nervous than she was at the start of the training.

This training was a true form of hell.

This training would break a normal person.

"Now, lets review those two statements. After what your sister has done, how she caused your life immeasurable pain and suffering... how do you feel about her? Also, what are your most true, innermost feelings about Rias?" Naruto asked Koneko, and the girl looked at Rias for a moment, and Rias could see the conflict in her eyes.

...

"I hate my sister more than anyone in this world. I hate her so much it hurts, and I'm afraid of her... I'm terrified I could have become life her. She's my greatest fear, even more than Senjutsu was. Yet, even with all that... despite how much I truly hate her, there isn't anyone else in this world I love more than my sister." Koneko's voice was wavering painfully as she got choked up on her own words. Stating all of that out loud was more than just emotionally painful, it was like having a knife thrust into her gut as she was forced to explain her own feelings.

It was so painful.

Not just painful, she could see a sorrow and happiness in her Master's eyes as well.

Everything he was asking her wasn't just some question to bring out her worst experienced and memories, or to test what kind of life she had lived. He was also telling her his own worst experienced and memories as well, but he wasn't like her at the same time. The same things that she so selfishly pushed away and ignored, he embraced and suffered through them to the point he could recall his worst memories with fondness.

She was not alone in her pain.

Her Master had experienced her pain before, and he had overcome that very pain to the point that he had become the man he was today.

"... I love Rias from the bottom of my heart, if Kuroka is the person I love the most... then Rias is the person I had the strongest love for. Even if I love Kuroka more, the bond I share with Rias is something I would die to protect. Rias saved me from my loneliness, I would happily die for her and her happiness, because she gave me reason to live... to me, her life is my most valuable possession." Koneko couldn't look Rias in the face when she spoke. Her cheeks were bright red from the sheer embarassment of being asked to state her innermost feelings out loud, while the person in question was there.

"... Koneko..." Rias had tears in her eyes upon hearing that confession.

Naruto smiled.

"When you give up, your dreams and everything else, they're gone." Naruto told Koneko, and he could see the painful tears were coming from her eyes, and dripping onto the grass.

He still pushed her though.

"I do nothing but give up... I respected my sister, and wanted to be like her. When I thought she was a monster, I gave up and even lost my dreams. When I was in that hell of loneliness and had nothing, I didn't even had the comfort of having a..." Koneko stopped when it became too painful for her to speak.

It hurt too much.

'This... this training... just what is the point of forcing Koneko to suffer so much?' Rias bit her lip until she bled to prevent herself from stopping the training that was currently going on.

"Speak."

"I didn't have hopes or dreams, it isn't just that I didn't want people to know my name... even I forgot it at that point. I lost everything." Koneko forced herself to speak as Naruto commanded of her.

"I see, what saved you?"

"Love... love saved me from myself. I was surrounded by people who cared about me, and it gave me a dream again. As long as I protect them, I never ever have to experience that hell again. My dream is to protect them... and it's where my biggest fear for my Senjutsu came from. Because I loved them, I was afraid of hurting them." Koneko looked hopefully down at her own fists.

She had conquered Senjutsu.

She wasn't afraid anymore, and she had mastered her chakra to a level she hadn't thought she would ever master. She had nothing to fear of the forbidden arts, and the path to growing stronger had never been more clear to her.

Koneko felt a light touch on her forehead.

She was standing up, but she wasn't standing in the forest anymore.

Koneko was surrounded by a universe of stars, a beautiful universe with golden clouds. Yet, despite standing in the middle of a universe of stars, she was also standing on top of a ocean that reflected the universe above it.

Standing in front of her was a hideous monster.

A monster version of herself that was even more cat-like in nature, more wicked in appearance, and more wild in stature. She stared down a version of herself that represented absolutely everything that she feared she could become. It was her, but it was more beast-like and had a seductive body similar to her own sister.

Standing behind her though was Naruto.

She felt his warm hand on her shoulder.

"You need me! You need your fear, so you never become like me! Don't do this anymore, STOP accepting your past! These wounds on your heart are too important to forget, or forgive! Everyone who hurt you HAS to be hurt!"

Her voice was seductive and beautiful, and her words sounded nice to her ears, but Koneko nodded her head in a confusing way for anyone who was unaware.

"... Thank you."

"No!"

"Thank you for protecting me all these years, your the darkness that has lived inside of me. All my fears and hatred, everything that has ever hurt me... I've been pushing all of that on your shoulders... all this time, haven't I?" Koneko asked herself as she walked out of Naruto's hand, and left his side to approach herself.

Naruto's training.

Naruto forced her to relive her entire life, so that he could force the deepest darkness in her heart to take form in her mind. Then Naruto pulled both her and her darkness into his own soul, so that she could come face to face with the source of all of her most negative parts.

Her Master had experienced everything that she had and more.

She was no alone in her suffering anymore, and talking about everything that had happened to her allowed her to think about all the good things in her life that she had now. Every bad thing that happened was the direct cause of all the good things in her life.

"Hurt them!"

"I won't... because I shouldn't put others through the same things I went through. I don't want to be consumed by revenge and hatred... I want to be strong like my Master, and beautiful like Rias... and amazing like Kuroka." Koneko walked towards herself even closer. Her darker form was overtaken by dark chakra that rushed towards her.

Koneko's chakra was light though, and it shined through the darkness as Naruto just proudly watched her.

"Master isn't strong, he's a weak human who can't ever really understand us! Rias is just an ugly devil, like all the rest... KUROKA IS A MONSTER!"

"Master is strong because he's a human, and Rias is beautiful because she's Rias... and Kuroka, even after everything... isn't she amazing too?" Koneko smiled brightly at herself. "... So thank you for shouldering everything. If it weren't for you more than anyone, I wouldn't be who I am today."

"No! Don't accept the past, I don't want to disappear and leave you to deal with that darkness anymore! You're not strong enough to handle it! You NEED ME!"

Her darkness struggled as her body started to turn light, and shrink down with her more beast-like body parts transforming to be more humanoid.

"You're right, I'm not strong enough to do it alone. I'm not alone though, and you don't have to handle it alone either. So... please become one with me..." Koneko reached out, and she gently touched her darkness on the cheek.

Purity.

Like a shining light, her darkness was purified as Koneko accepted everything that she was. Instead of a monsterous form, her darkness took on the exact same form as Koneko herself. She had her cat ears out, and her tail as well. She wore a white kimono, and the blacks of her eyes started to turn white as she looked up at Koneko.

"... Thank you Koneko..."

"Thank you..." Koneko repeated the words back to her darkness, and she lightly touched her forehead to hers and looked straight into her eyes. "... Shirone." Koneko called the name that represented her darkness with everything it stood for.

Her darkness started to quickly vanish as she closed her eyes.

When Koneko opened her eyes, she was back in the forest.

Rias was looking at her with wide eyes when she saw all the sadness and sorrow in Koneko's gaze was gone, and she seemed to have reached a mental maturity that she had never seen in the girl's eyes before.

"Thank you Shirone... now we're together... I'm complete." Koneko touched her hands to her heart, and she looked at Naruto taking his finger off of her forehead. Naruto grinned at her without saying a single word.

No words were needed for her to understand.

"What... what just happened?" Rias had no clue what to make of this insane training.

"... I just faced the darkness in my heart, using all the lessons I learned from Master. Kindness, love, forgiveness, and understanding... by admitting to my own weakness and the worst parts of who I am... I was able to accept my darkness, and purify it from within myself. I've become a more complete me... I'm not just Shirone or Koneko Toujou anymore." Koneko looked down at her hands, and she gripped them both into fists.

Rias didn't understand anything of what just happened.

'Her smile... Koneko... it's like all her self-doubt is gone. She's truly overcome her past, and she's finally ready to truly move forward...' Rias looked at Naruto, with her eyes losing their distrust of him. 'In such a short time, he has bonded with Koneko and set her on a bright path that nobody else could help her find.' Rias rubbed her neck in thought as she glanced between Naruto and Koneko, who were just exchanging glances.

Naruto extended his fist towards Koneko.

Koneko bumped her fist to his, and her eyes sparkled in understanding as she seemed to view something amazing.

"... Chakra is an energy that lets us more than fight. With out chakra, you can connect your spirit to mine, and mine to yours... for those with chakra, it's a pathway to understanding each other without words... _that is Ninshu_... With Ninshu you have the ability to understand, _and_ the power to protect what needs to be protected... Koneko... _you have succeeded_." Naruto told Koneko with a wide smile.

"... I've succeeded?"

"You are my first student to ever have the strength to accept your darkness. You have touched your chakra to mine, and now understand the importance of Ninshu. I've taught many students who wished to grow stronger with chakra, but you are the first to ever succeed in mastering the true purpose of this training." Naruto explained to her as he unzipped his jacket, and he reached into it and he pulled grabbed onto something.

"... I'll be getting the Uzumaki spiral?"

Naruto pulled out a blue cloth with a metal plate on it, a leaf symbol with a spiral in the middle of it carved into the front of it.

"Koneko Toujou, Shirone, you are the first student of mine to accept their darkness and reach the true understanding of who they are. You've learned the value of Ninshu, and I'm giving you this headband to tell you that you passed your training." Naruto gave her, her headband with a proud smile.

Her mother failed.  
Her sister was still learning.  
Koneko had succeeded.

"But... I never learned the Rasengan..." Koneko looked at the headband with her eyes filled with shock.

Yes, Naruto had told her about that test.

"Accepting your own weakness and pushing beyond it, and controlling yourself... those are the keys to mastering the third step of the Rasengan. Yokai's chakra is so greatly tied to their hearts, that a heart that is full of it's own darkness will never master the Rasengan." Naruto explained to Koneko with a wide and prouder smile.

The Rasengan was _impossible_ for a Yokai who had not mastered the darkness of their heart _and_ attained masterful chakra control. The perfect control of their own heart was needed for them to master the Rasengan, but the reverse was also true.

The Rasengan was a test for force them to fail over and over again endlessly.

By constantly failing, a student would eventually come face to face with the darkness in their own hearts as they realized how impossible it was to complete. Only a yokai with a complete heart, having purified it's own darkness and become stable could ever hope to achieve the Rasengan.

For Koneko, who had such a vast darkness inside of herself, the Rasengan itself wasn't needed in order for her to manifest her own darkness and face it.

"So... you're not longer my Master then?" Koneko asked with saddened eyes.

Naruto gave her a fox-like grin.

"I was far more harsh with you than I was with any student before you, so while I don't think you want to continue training with me... I am still looking for an apprentice who has mastered Ninshu. Of course, if you want to continue training under me as my apprentice is something I leave up to you." Naruto offered her, since from here on out it was completely her choice if she continued her training.

Koneko looked at him with her eyes glittering with hope, before she looked at Rias, and Rias glanced at Naruto with an understanding in her eyes.

Rias suddenly understood just why she had never been able to clear away Koneko's darkness before, no matter how much she tried.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with her school... and her family, I don't see why she can't follow her dreams." Rias spoke with a small blush, unsure of how she could give her approval without sounding like she was deciding Koneko's future for her.

This was Koneko's choice.

-Fujimai-  
A hard working failure, who had zero natural talent and spent most of her life training and getting to where she was, only to fail to learn the Rasengan.  
She passed her skills down to Kuroka.  
-Kuroka-  
A easy going genius, with natural talent to spare who was highly arrogant to a fault, but when push came to shove was filled with love, and learned the value of failure and hard work. While she had yet to give up on her training, as of now she was still a failure as well.  
She passed her darkness down to Koneko.

-Koneko.  
A failure of a genius, who was stubborn and hard working to a fault, lacked any arrogance, and saw only the weakness in herself and the strength in others.  
She gained no skill from her mother that was given to her sister, and both her mother and sister left a deep darkness inside of her that neither Fujimai or Kuroka ever had to deal with.  
She had yet to even begin the Rasengan, but with her strong heart, she had mastered the true secret behind why his students needed to fail at the Rasengan.

Koneko had not mastered the Rasengan.

Koneko had mastered Koneko.

"Then from today onwards, _I am your apprentice!_ Please take care of me!" Koneko stood up and bowed to Naruto.

Koneko Toujou.

Daughter of a failure, and sister of a genius, had surpassed both her mother and sister in the one thing that neither of them had been able to accomplish while during their training.

She had become Naruto Uzumaki's apprentice.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	28. Chapter 28 The Legendary Technique

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Master..."  
"Papa..."  
"Father..."  
"Daddy..."

"... Well... Nita and Shii are back, and they found where I was staying." Naruto groaned when he realized had had the full weight of 5 people on top of him. All dead weight too since every person was blissfully asleep. Since he was a guest in the Gremory castle, he and Himawari were naturally just sharing a guest room. He expected her to roll over onto him in the middle of the night, it happened quite often seeing as she was not a very good sleeper.

"Ssssssh, child 1 and child 2 are sleeping."

"Their names are Shiitake and Nitamago... please remember to use your own children's names, you birthed them." Naruto groaned when he realized that Ophis was on top of him too. Factually, she was the most on top of him, with her face literally pressing up against his own. It wasn't in some kind of seductive or sexy way, she was just laying flat on top of him, with her feet in his hands and her forehead against his nose.

She smelled like dragon.

"Those are dumb names." Ophis stated to him.

"Shiitake and Nitamago are amazing names that make for great ramen ingredients, and I as their father Naruto who was also named after ramen, continue the tradition with them." Naruto argued this common issue with Ophis. He glanced around, and saw the twins were sleeping curled up on his stomach and on top of each other. Himawari had peacefully taken to clutching his arm.

Koneko.

Koneko had apparently sleep-walked into his bed and had wrapped herself up with his leg on the opposite side to Himawari.

"The White Dragon's Possessor told me an Otsutsuki had been unsealed. I, was unaware there was an Otsutsuki on this planet that you had not killed." Ophis gave him a piercing stare.

She did not like the existance of a race of alien gods that could murder her as easy as breathing, since that meant right now her life was in a lot of danger. Death didn't mean much to her, but the Otsutsuki had a habit of stealing the souls and powers of those who had any amount of strength to them. As the Dragon God, she had a fair amount of strength at her disposal, and stronger than her or not the Otsutsuki would steal her life and soul for her strength.

"I never had a reason to tell you... since only I, or one of my students, could remove her seal I assumed that none of my students would ever be dumb enough to unseal her. The only weakness in the seal was the fact that my students are also capable of removing it." Naruto had made sure that the conditions for undoing the seal were highly unlikely for a reason.

No seal was perfect.

In every seal formula were conditions for it to break, that was a general rule of ninjutsu in general. All ninjutsu had a weakness that could be taken advantage of, or at least something that could counter it. There only existed a single ninjutsu that had no counter to it, simply because it contained abilities that both countered and enhanced each other. That ninjutsu was one of his very own attacks, but it was too dangerout to use in normal situations.

When creating a seal, you ALSO HAD to create a method for the seal to break, or the seal would be unable to function properly.

All seals had release commands.

"I, have a request-"

*THUD*

Sirzechs, who had walked into the room to ask Naruto to help him with something, passed out flat on his face the second he looked into the room and saw Ophis laying on top of Naruto. He also saw Shii and Nita, who looked just like their parents, on top of the pile of bodies as well. Being a smart man, he put two and two together and realized that Ophis, the Dragon God, had children with the strongest existence.

"Hey Lord Seventh..."

*THUD*

Azazel had the exact same reaction when he walked into the room, made the same correct assumption as Sirzechs, and promptly passed out from the sheer shock of the impossible staring him face to face.

**-1 Hour and Many Explanations Later-**

"So, yeah, Ophis and I are in a relationship and have two children together. Himawari is my child with my late-wife, and Koneko... why were you in my bed Koneko?" Naruto asked as he looked at the guilty Koneko, who seemed in a much happier mood in general. It was like facing her darkness and accepting it had awakened the true Koneko, who was a far happier and more outward person than the Koneko before.

She was smiling naturally, and her cat ears were out, as well as her tail. Traits that just days previously he would have had to force out of her were now her natural state.

"I love Master, so I wanted to sleep next to him." Koneko proudly proclaimed, getting awkward stares from all three of Naruto's children.

...

"Lord Seventh being a lolicon and waking up in a bed filled with children aside-"

"I can rip your asshole out through your mouth, Ophis is a shapeshifter, three of those children came from me, and one is my student. In no situation should this be considered perverted, even Ophis isn't the type to ask me for sex while in the same bed as our children." Naruto stated with more pride than he should have. He looked at Ophis to back him up, and she just glanced towards him.

"Mama would." Nita stated knowingly without emotion.

"She wants Father's dick again, to build her own child army." Shii stated with an extremely disgusted face, despite the fact that he felt nothing towards it. Once more, his face showed Nita's emotions as the girl was incapable of showing them herself.

"Ophis has no sense of decency or reason." Himawari admitted that she too expected Ophis not to care for time or place.

Koneko latched onto Naruto's arm.

"No, mine! Master has a lot to teach me, and he doesn't have time to give Ophis his dick." Koneko was completely against it.

Naruto sweatdropped.

Koneko just admitted that she wanted to cock-block him so that he could spend more time with her. While he appreciated the fact that he was beloved by his apprentice, since they did do some pretty intense bonding, he was afraid that Koneko might be more attached to him than either Fujimai or Kuroka were.

Sirzechs and Azazel snickered at Naruto's situation.

Sirzechs then paled and stopped snickering.

"Lady Ophis... how many children do you plan on having?" Sirzechs wanted to know the number of little monsters that could be expected to be running around. He glanced nervously at Nita and Shii, and he could sense how powerful the children were.

The twins had equal powers to each other.

Yet, either twin on their own at least 8 times stronger than he was in their raw energy alone. He didn't even know if that was their true power, or if they had some sort of transformations that would enable them even more power. That wasn't even taking into account how physically powerful these children might be, since they were the genetic offspring of the strongest man and strongest woman.

Azazel paled as well, realizing what Sirzechs realized.

'Either of these children are more powerful than all of our factions combined, but together if they turned against us we would stand zero chance at all. If Ophis plans on creating a lot of them, then eventually one of them will get the idea to destroy us lesser beings.' Azazel gulped when the unpleasant thought came to him. As it stood, either of the children he had seen were more than capable of evil, and were visibly disrespectful towards anyone who weren't their blood relation.

"Another cat... Daddy, this cat smells like the other cat." Nita spoke as she glanced at Koneko.

Why were her daddy's last few students cats?

"To be fair, before Nekoshou, my last 4 students were all related to each other. It was 4 generations of the same yokai. It happens in cycles like this, students want their children to learn from their masters. It's a natural process, I was trained by both my Father's student and his teacher." Naruto gave a good example of it staying in the family.

Sirzechs and Azazel nodded to each other.

"I see, so it stays in the family then?" Azazel asked Naruto, wanting to change the subject.

"Yes, the bond between a Master and Student is as deep as blood. A Master becomes something of a father figure or grandfather figure to their students, and that bond is filled with love... or should be at least. My Father and Master loved each other very much, to the point my Master was also my Godfather. If my Master had been alive when my children were born, I would have loved if he could teach them. My son was actually taught by my first apprentice." Naruto was happy to relive his happy memories and go into detail on the finer things, like Master/Student relationships and their importance.

Ophis stared at him for forgetting what she wanted, but she stared even harder at Azazel and Sirzechs for encouraging the change in topic.

She wanted her army of children to destroy Great Red once and for all.

"I never really wanted to be a Shinobi, but Boruto thought they were cool... and Papa's Master was a... Super Pervert." Himawari shrugged her shoulders at the remark that had been explained to her many times. "So was Uncle Kakashi..." Himawari pointed out.

Her father took offense to that.

"Kakashi-sensei was a pervert, but he was the one who taught me one of my most deadly and forbidden techniques... Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ogi: Sennen Goroshi... a technique that strikes fear into the hearts of all who had tasted it's stringing pain." Naruto was absolutely shocked his daughter would call Kakashi a pervert.

He was, but Naruto was just playing with her by pretending to be offended.

"... I want to learn it." Koneko looked at Naruto with sparkling eyes.

She wanted to learn the technique he revered so much, a technique that had been passed down from one of his own masters to him.

"The Sennen Goroshi can only be learned by experiencing it firsthand, I would never put you through such a painful act... unless you are absolutely positive that you were ready for it. " Naruto stated with a shiver.

The reason it was only learned by those who had experienced it, was because only those who had experienced it would understand the kind of pain they were inflicting on their opponents. Naruto himself had improved upon the technique by making it fatal to those who were on the recieving end.

"... Isn't that the technique that you used to defeat Sagami Otsutsuki the first time she came to Earth?" Himawari asked when the memory came back to her.

She remembered her father defeating Sagami by using his fingers to shove a Mini Rasenshuriken, literally up her asshole. It had taken her centuries to heal from that damage that she had taken, since you couldn't heal naturally from the Rasenshuriken, even an Otsutsuki like her needed to figure out ways to fix the damage to her lower half.

"You taught the Cat the Sennen Goroshi, and she took it and created her own Youjutsu: Kasha Sennen Goroshi." Shii remembered how Kuroka had learned the technique after it had been used againster her in a sparring match.

She combined her black flame wheels, made them circle around her fingers, and created her own version of the technique. She had tried to use it on their father, but Naruto never allowed her to even come close to him with that technique.

Those who had experienced the Sennen Goroshi had a natural six sense to avoid getting hit by it a second time.

"... Actually, I think you've taught this technique to all of your students. Even Fujimai mastered it, and created her own variation. The Rasen Sennen Goroshi: Infinite Spinning Asshole Destroyer of Suffering and Death." Himawari recalled with a shiver of her own, having seen Fujimai test that one out on one of the giant animals of the island to see how it would work.

"... Asshole Destroyer..." Sirzechs looked at Naruto with a shocked look.

Naruto turned his head.

"... I will develop the Rook Kasha: Rasen Sennen Goroshi." Koneko promised as she created a name for a technique off the top of her head. She would combine her sister and mother's techniques, and use her own Rook traits to enhance it further. "When can I learn-"

**-One Lesson Later-**

"YAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Now you understand the terror of this technique, and I hope you use it wisely." Naruto had his fingers together and he nodded to Koneko, who was 100 feet away from him holding her butt. With his fingers, he had shoved them into her ass with so much vicious force that she had been sent flying.

'My Mother and Sister improved on this technique!?' Koneko had tears in her eyes after just getting hit by the normal version.

Naruto pulled out a kunai.

"My enhanced version is, instead of my fingers, I shove use this kunai instead and attach an explosive to it. Instantly fatal to those who aren't prepared." Naruto stated as he showed off the long blade of the kunai.

Koneko gulped.

"You've... shoved a knife up somebodies ass?"

"An _explosive knife_... and yes, I have. Remember this lesson Koneko, when in battle, fight as dirty as you want. When you life is on the line, many battle tactics most wouldn't consider become far more useful." Naruto lectured her on the value of anally fingering your opponent into submission.

Himawari grabbed a hold of Nita and Shii as they walked towards Ophis with their hands put into the handsigns, ready to test this attack out on their mother.

'... Ophis has taken something a lot thicker than fingers up her ass quite regularly, so that won't work nearly as well for her.' Naruto noticed, and he avoided saying anything out loud since children were present.

Naruto was not about to-

"I, was unaware that you could use this technique during sex, with your penis. I would seem that you view me as a worthy opponent."

"I _hate_ how open you are with our sex life." Naruto muttered after hearing Ophis mutter that to him. Koneko had not heard what was said, but the fact that Himawari's nose turned bright red showed just how much she had heard and imagined.

"It serves no breeding purposes though, so next time we do it, lets do it normally."

Why?

Why did Ophis have to be so OPEN about their sex life!?

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**One of the reasons Sagami hates Naruto so much more than the other Otsutsuki, and has such a revenge boner for him?**  
**Naruto defeated her 12 times by shoving his fingers into her ass, humiliating her more so than any other Otsutsuki he has fought.**

**Of course, now the world is aware that Naruto and Ophis have children, so that will be fun too.**


	29. Chapter 29 Inheritor of the Human Spirit

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Master... why are we up so early?" Koneko yawned as she walked after Naruto, unable to keep her eyes open all the way at the moment. It was only 2 in the morning, and while as a Devil she could go with little sleep, training had been taking a lot out of her on the regular. She just regained her full chakra supply, and her stamina was now barely at full after the meal she had before sleeping, and the little sleep that she got.

Naruto was silent at first, he just walked in front of her with confidence.

"Your mother, how much do you remember of her?"

"... I don't." Koneko had no memories of her mother or father in the slightest, though from what she heard from Naruto, her father was a horrible person that tried to experiment on her. He learned that from Kuroka apparently, but she doubted even Kuroka would be brave enough to lie to their shared master. "... because I don't have any memories of her, I've never really felt... sad she was gone." Koneko mentioned as she rubbed her arm uncomfortably.

Becoming one with the darkness in her heart and purifying it might have rid her of a lot of her past misery, but it did not erase them. She just moved forward enough that they were no longer walls to stop her from growing stronger.

She was still an insecure teenage girl.

"You were born with the name Shirone Uzumaki, your mother took my last name after leaving my island. Much like how your sister renamed herself Kuroka Uzumaki after she came to accept her mother's failings. Fujimai Uzumaki gave birth to Kuroka Uzumaki and Shirone Uzumaki, but Kuroka tossed aside the Uzumaki name out of spite for her mother... and you just never remembered your last name... though you were later renamed as well." Naruto spoke of her original name. Koneko blinked in surprise when she realized this talk wasn't going the way she was half-way expecting it to go.

Her Master's clan name?

She knew that her sister had taken to calling herself Uzumaki, but she didn't know that Naruto allowed his students to allow their children to inherit the name. She always assumed it was something of a title that was given to students who proved themselves.

"... Why?"

"Most Yokai don't have last names, and I love all my students dearly. I allow them to take my last name, to let them know that even if they failed as my students, that they will always have a place in my family and heart."

_"Shirone... no matter what, just remember you will always have family-"_

"... So long as your last name is Uzumaki... you will always have a family willing to help you." Koneko spoke under her breath as some old and forgotten words came to her mind. She had lost her mother young enough to not remember her face, but Naruto's words were stirring something up inside of her.

She was remembering a little.

"Koneko Toujou, Rias gave you a fine, wonderful name. You're the first yokai to become my apprentice ya know." Naruto knew what her name meant, and it was a fitting name to be sure. He was a little sad that she didn't come to him with her original name, but he wouldn't fault her.

"Koneko... Uzumaki..."

Naruto smiled at her as he stopped walking when they got to the top of a mountain, and were able to see the entire Gremory territory from it.

"Let me tell you a story, it's not an overly long story, but it's a story I wish to tell you. Forgive me if it sounds like I'm going on, but I like to speak this story now and again, it's an important story. A very important story, one that must not be forgotten by either time or by those who are aware of it.

Human nature is a fickle thing.

Humans hate what they don't understand, and humans fear what they don't understand as well, by nature. Not all humans are this way, those who have experienced hate and fear, and overcome it are what humans should be. Humans that stand above their base instincts.

When a demon assaults a village, humans hate that demon.

When that demon is sealed into a baby, humans hate that baby, because they need something to place their sadness and sorrow onto. It's just how they are, it's both a wonderful and sad thing, the human's ability to foster emotions. Be they emotions of love, or the opposite and in this case, the emotion of hate.

Humans will hate that baby, they will show that baby nothing but hatred, and when they can't hate the baby as it grows up, they will do something worse than hate.

Ignore.

A child, a child who has done nothing wrong but knows nothing but hate and loneliness is starved. I wouldn't say starved in a physical sense, because even physically starving to death would be more merciful than this type of starving. A child growing up with nothing, no love, no hope, and no family will be starved for something else. The love and companionship of others, and not getting it, a child will also grow to hate those who have that, hate those who hurt that child, and hate those who didn't hurt that child. It's the pain of hatred and loneliness that would cause that child to understand suffering, true suffering that can't simply be defeated through mere words.

That suffering could only be defeated through determination.

That child had to grow, try it's hardest in order to prove himself to the world, but more importantly, as the child grew and proved itself, that child would come to understand the things many humans take for granted.

Bonds.

Everyone is born with them, but so many take them for granted until they are gone, but this child who knew no bonds, when given even one, would refuse to ever let go. Now, that child had formed those bonds, and through those bonds that child started to mature and grow, becoming not only stronger, but even more determined to do whatever it takes to protect those bonds.

That child? It was a boy.

That boy never gave up, because giving up and losing those bonds meant going back to that hell of loneliness. After all, humans are a species that need something, they need something more important than food, or water, or even their own lives themselves. Humans need something that gives their life purpose, a purpose that fuels them, allows them to give their feeble existence _meaning_ and become something more than just humans. Having purpose is what changes a human from a human into a person.

The boy found his purpose.

The boy had a dream for a long time, but after forming bonds, the boy finally had a purpose. His purpose wasn't something so mundane as learning new skills or helping others out of the goodness of his heart, because the child who had never once recieved love had so much love of his own to give.

The boy refused to go back to hell, like the demon everyone told him he was.

Now loved, the boy would rather give his own life than allow others to take his friend's lifes and send him back to that lonely hell.

He was a failure.

The boy was a big failure though, and his very first bond, the bond closest to his heart at the time, tried to cut itself off from him. His best friend, who had experienced that same hell as him, tried to willfully return back to that very same hell. The boy, who had vowed to save his friend, did everything in his power to protect his very precious bond.

He failed.

He couldn't protect his bond, and his friend left him, left him to go and get a revenge against the person who had put him into his own hell.

While the boy had known of hatred, he had decided to fight hatred with love.

His best friend, who had known love and later learned of hatred, decided to fight hatred with revenge.

The failure trained and worked, harder than every before, and for years he gained more strength and skill. He refused to allow his failure to stop him, and he vowed to rescue his friend from the hell that he knew so well to be more horrible than anything else. All the while, his own inner darkness kept growing, because no matter how hard a person tried, no human is without their own inner darkness.

He grew stronger, and he saw his best friend again.

He failed to save him, again.

His master, another bond the boy held so dearly to his heart, was killed as well. The boy, who had never truly lost a bond, because he had gone so long without bonds, now understood the desire for revenge. He understood how much the pain of losing somebody to death hurt, and he turned to the darkness in his heart.

He got stronger, and he learned new powers, surpassing even his master, until he came face to face with his master's killer.

He failed.

Another dear friend to the boy sacrificed herself, proclaiming her love for him, and at such a moment her live was also seemingly stripped away from her. He failed to protect her as well, and in his weakness, he allowed the demon to take control of him.

Overcome by hatred, the boy was saved from himself, by the remnants of a bond he didn't know he had.

He defeated his master's killer, he succeeded where he had earlier failed, and he came face to face with the true man behind the killer.

Humans, when offered to hurt those who hurt them, by nature always hurt them.

The boy, who now knew about revenge and the cycle of hatred, gave up his desire for revenge so he could end the cycle. He forgave his master's killer, and he succeeded in changing human nature itself in both himself and the killer. His heart stronger than ever.

He wasn't strong enough, so he trained and trained, and soon enough he even conquered the darkness in his own heart.

He was one of very few humans who had no evil in their hearts, he was a human with no darkness of his own now, a being a pure light. Human in body, but now in soul, so very different than those who came before him. He mastered the demon inside of him, and attained even new powers and abilities, abilities that could turn the tide of a war so easily.

War?

Yes, the boy learned of a war, and just like I said, with his powers he turned the tides of war in the favor of his allies. He fought so many great and powerful foes, he always came out on top, until he didn't and failed once more. But, his bonds had always held strong, and enemies who had been changed by his bonds and his heart, saved the dying boy and helped him attain a greater power than before.

Where is the boy's friend in all of his?

At his side, for now, their destinies were never far apart, even though they fought for different reasons, when they came face to face with even a goddess, they couldn't lose. They won the war together, saving the world and uniting everyone using the boy's pure heart and desire to even the need for revenge.

The boy and his friend came to blows.

Who won?

After failure and failure, you would expect him to fail again, but it finally happened. He won, and more than just a victory, his heart finally truly connected with his friends, and changed him. No longer did he desire revenge, but now he decided to stand by his friend and never stray from his new path of redemption.

The world was saved, and the cycle of hatred broken.

That isn't to say the world was safe though.

More gods came, some from the moon and even some from beyond that, but the boy who had now become a man, never gave up and always stayed true and strong. He was strong now, he was the strongest who had ever lived. So strong that nobody could really match him, other than his best friend, but sometimes man comes face to face against an enemy he can't fight, an enemy that he should never fight. This enemy didn't want to fight the man, so he sent the man to another dimension, because this new enemy was a boy that had come to view the man as his own father. He sent him away, in order to help him, sending the man with his only daughter away to see another day.

That man's name?

I'm sure I mentioned it, but even if I didn't mention it, I'm pretty sure that you can guess who it was.

That man... was me." Naruto told his tale to Koneko, and not once did she speak or interrupt him through even part of his story. She just listened with rapt attention to him, and through it all she just absorbed his life story.

He knew pain that she didn't know, but she was already aware of this.

She understood now what made her Master so strong, so amazing, and so kind. All the pain he had experienced, he had taken it all. Absolutely all of it, and he turned it into strength and kindness for others. He was willing to give his students his name, so that they would always have a family with him and each other.

Koneko had tears in her eyes, and she was smiling.

He had been betrayed and hurt so many times by so many people, but he never gave up on loving others. He saw the best in them, and strived to help them out of their own darkness. He took the hatred onto himself, and turned it into love.

Koneko hugged Naruto from behind.

"Master... thank you for sharing this story with me. I'll grow stronger, I'll become even more kind, and no matter what pain I experience... even if I'm not human, I'll become like you and become a testament to the human spirit you have." Koneko now knew what her goal in life was going to be. She never really had much of a dream or goal, but now it was clear to her.

Her Master had just given her something great.

Her Master was Naruto, the Testament to the Human Spirit.

She would become Koneko, the Inheritor of the Human Spirit.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Full circle, finally!**  
**That is right, Chapter 1 was THIS chapter.**  
**That Prologue was a peek into the future of the story, told from the perspective of Koneko.**  
**When I said I wanted to "try a different type of opening chapter" I wasn't referring to it being in First Person, I was referring to the fact that you the audience weren't just Readers, you were literally part of the story itself.  
****In Chapter 1, YOU GUYS the audience, were actually Koneko the entire time, experiencing your most important lesson in the strength of the human spirit.**

**I'm so happy to finally be able to reveal this.**


	30. Chapter 30 His Anger

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

The collapse.

Ophis watched as the entirety of the Dimensional Gap started to shatter and collapse, the space between dimensions coming undone as she felt the massive chakra pushing into it. She watched as her home was quickly being destroyed with passive eyes, and she saw even the giant dragon Great Red was panicking over the destruction of what he claimed as his own home as well.

"Naruto... is angry... he is unleashing massive amounts of chakra." Ophis could tell from the feeling of the chakra that Naruto was releasing what his emotion was.

Fury.

The only ones who could make Naruto feel such fury were the Otsutsuki, and Ophis had only ever seen this level of fury from Naruto once. Her lover was a very patient, understanding, and forgiving man. The only person she had ever seen get this kind of response out of him was Sagami Otsutsuki the first time the two of them fought.

Ophis opened a portal out of the Dimensional Gap.

"Ophis, you runt, what is going on!"

"Naruto, is angry... he will not hold back against anyone who gets in his way. Sagami Otsutsuki has done something on level with threatening his family." Ophis spoke as she glanced at her children, who were both watching the destruction of their ancestrial home without a care. They didn't care that this was where their mother was born.

It wasn't important to them like it was to her.

**-On Earth-**

Not a single man, woman, child, or animal was immune to it.

Absolutely all life on the planet could feel the weight on their chest as it felt like everything was shaking to them. Like a mighty god was gripping their chests, the planet was deathly quite as all trembled in fear. It wasn't just one feeling, it was two feelings. The feeling of immense fear gripped the planet, while the feeling of immense love also covered the entire planet as well.

All supernatural life on the planet could sense it far greater though.

"Ma... Master?" Kuroka whispered in bed as she felt the massive build up of two powerful chakras in the Underworld.

She recognized one of the chakras as that of her master.

This was his power, and she had never felt such intensity in it before. This was the power that her master held back, the power he never unleashed on Earth for fear of destroying everything that he held dear. Kuroka looked around her, and saw the human doctor that was examining her was frozen in fear. She looked at her body, and saw that she was missing her arm on her left side. Her left leg was covered in a massive, half-healed burn, and her hair had been burnt short as well.

'... I can fix all of that except the arm, but considering I _died_ this is a minor price... I should go help Master.' Kuroka tried to stand up.

_Sit your ASS down Kuroka!_

She heard Naruto's voice in her head, and she could feel the spark of life in her chest as his chakra grew stronger in her. Her burns started to heal, and she noticed that she could feel her body getting better quickly. Even now, while he was about to fight some monster capable of making him fight seriously, he was making the chakra he gave her stronger so that he could heal most of her injuries.

Kuroka howled.

She wasn't the only one though.

All over Earth, every being with chakra in their body howled in anguish as Naruto's chakra bathed the planet in it's strength. Even from the Underworld where Naruto was, the yokai of the world were able to feel the emotions in the strongest chakra. They were enhanced and connected to the chakra, and able to feel more than just the anger.

**-In the Underworld-**

Koneko gave a howl of pain and sorrow.

"Koneko... we've got to evacuate... everyone in the Underworld is being evacuated to Earth. We've got to hurry. We have no time to do that." Rias pushed Koneko towards the magical circle that was being mass produced. All Devils, Fallen Angels, and all the supernatural creatures of the Underworld with intelligence were being transported to Earth as the massive powers destroyed everything.

The entire Underworld was shaking.

Massive boulders started to float in the air, and the rivers ran backwards, the ground trembled, and the sky changed color into a mixture of yellow and blue that consumed the night's sky.

"Papa is angry, but more than that... he's sad." Himawari spoke with a small smile on his face.

"You are... his daughter?" Rias asked, but a more powerful tremor in the ground caused many trying to escape to fall on their asses, herself included. Himawari stayed rooted to the ground and just watched up at the sky.

Himawari just smiled.

Today was the day.

"Everything is going crazy, and you're smiling?!" Issei shouted in shock at the girl as he stood back up. The magical circles that were being used to transport everyone suddenly stopped working and broke apart. "What!? So that guy fighting is doing this!?" Issei couldn't believe a guy was fighting so powerfully that the entire planet could feel the shockwaves, and everything was affected by it.

Koneko sent Issei a dumbfounded look.

Even he should be able to tell from the energy that no fighting was going on as of yet.

Naruto and Sagami weren't fighting as of yet, right now they were just exterting their chakra against each other. They were molding their chakra so that they could fight at their strongest without needing to mold chakra in the middle of battle.

A roar was heard for miles.

The moon turned red, and ten massive tails could be seen in the distance.

"You, cat child... student of Uzumaki Naruto who has his chakra in her body, and you... one who carries his blood."

They all stopped in their tracks when a portal opened up and a woman appeared out of it, her long hair touching the ground even as she floated. Inhumanly beautiful and otherworldly, but with a malice and evil that couldn't be mistaken.

Multiple dozen Devils and Fallen Angels started to throw attacks at her, magical energy and power thrown around towards a single entity.

Kaguya just raised her hand and absorbed every attack into her body without even glancing at them.

"She... absorbed the Power of Destruction!?" Rias was shocked when she saw her unique skill absorbed like it was nothing, and the woman didn't even have a scratch on her. The woman floated down to the ground and landed, taking a single step.

"You won't-"

Dozens of people were wiped out, their bodies ripped to shreds by an unseen force as the veins around her eyes got thicker. Kaguya calmed herself down though and just maintained a gaze on Himawari and Koneko.

Himawari pulled out a knife and stabbed the tip of it into her throat, enough to get her to bleed but not kill her.

"You stay right there! The second this knife leaves my body, I'll start to bleed out and die! That means Sagami Otsutsuki will die too, and Papa will come to kill you! Don't make a move if you value your life!" Himawari realized who this was, and she instantly knew just how much danger this world was in if this woman was hear. Kaguya looked at her for a brief moment, while the planet started to shake.

Kaguya smirked.

"Such a trivial matter won't kill you, child of Naruto. Even though it is weak, you do possess healing abilities. A wound such as that won't kill you." Kaguya could tell a bluff when she saw one.

The child was bluffing.

Himawari shoved the knife deeper into her own neck with a wince, with the survivor's of Kaguya's annoyance earlier were shocked by the action.

"Why are you here Kaguya Otsutsuki!?" Himawari was a kind girl.

She was willing to lay down her life right here and now to stop this woman and her manipulations in their tracks.

"I am here with no ill will towards my wayward son-"

"Papa is not your son!" Himawari shouted in anger. She knew who were grandparents were, and this woman was not her grandmother.

"Himawari..." Koneko whispered, and Kaguya glanced at her with a wicked smile.

"I see, well no matter... so long as Sagami Otsutsuki dies, and Naruto wishes the destruction of the Otsutsuki clan then I don't care how it happens-"

*BOOM*

A massive explosion appeared in the sky, the explosion itself covering the planet in a bright light, with the power being so massive it dwarfed the planet.

"Sagami... you're using your power wastefully. There is no point in using such large scale attacks against Naruto... this is why you will always fail for this reason." Kaguya watched as similar explosions of different colors appeared in the sky.

She could see the fight with her Byakugan.

Sagami was already at a disadvantage, she went into the fight at a massive disadvantage the second she placed her hand on Sasuke Uchiha's sword. Of course, actually helping Sagami had never been the plan to start with. She just wanted her clan to be destroyed, which was why she had been secretely sending other younger clan members after Naruto by filling their heads with lies that they could defeat him easily if they wanted to.

"WHAT!?"

"... This is the power of a god..." Rias realized the massive difference between her species and whatever kind of gods were fighting now.

Kaguya glanced in her direction.

"Shinobi, Uzumaki Naruto is a Shinobi who has surpassed gods. After all, of course, he is descended from gods so calling him human isn't quite true... in the end Shinobi have the ability to surpass even gods." Kaguya wanted this power for her own purposes. The complete and utter destruction of the clan that allowed her to be sealed away for such a long time as punishment.

Her clan didn't understand the love that she felt for her precious Earth, and how she wanted to nurture the planet to become her paradise. Instead, they destroyed her precious garden when they killed Sasuke Uchiha. They wiped out the shinobi who were left without their strongest protectors, but some did escape in the end.

"You want to destroy your own clan?"

"Do not speak, only my descendants my speak to me directly." Kaguya shot a bone spike from her hand and turned the Devil who spoke into ashes. That caused everyone to freeze in place, while more roars went off that echoed all around them. "Child, I commend your bravery... but... I see... so this is the difference between when Naruto is angry and when he is calm. Such a terrifying difference." Kaguya stopped talking.

The chakras stopped fighting, and the planet stopped shaking. She felt her Ten Tails get beaten into submission, and she could see Naruto approaching them.

"Kaguya Otsutsuki... an unpleasant surprise."

Naruto injured, visibly injured in that half of his jacket was gone and his chest was covered in a massive burn that was starting to heal. His arm was visibly broken, but even that was starting to heal back into place. Sagami was being dragged by her hair, unconscious with half of her entire body missing as she bled all over the ground. She had Sasuke's sword stabbed through her Rinnegan eye, and coming out of the back of her head, and both of her horns were shattered.

Fatal wounds for anyone but an Otsutsuki.

"Naruto, a long time since you sealed me-"

"Leave now, or I will kill you." Naruto raised his hand up and formed a Rasengan that glowed with killer intent. Naruto wasn't playing any games with her, and Kaguya looked at the eyes of the man who would and could kill her.

"You defeated Sagami quite quickly." Kaguya commented.

"It was _you_ who gave her Sasuke's sword, remove the curse from my daughter and I will let you leave with your life Kaguya." Naruto threatened her. By all accounts, he should kill her where she stood just to protect the universe. He was already heavily injured from using his body to block Sagami's massive attacks, but he had more than enough in him to fight Kaguya.

Kaguya raised her hands.

"I surrender as your prisoner of war, under the condition that you listen to my request... of course-" Kaguya pointed her hand at Sagami as her Rinnegan glowed. Sagami woke up and screamed in pain as her soul was ripped out of her body and turned into a Chakra Fruit, which Kaguya held in her hand and offered to Naruto.

Sagami's body was now a soulless husk, and she quickly died while Himawari still lived on.

"... Don't leave my sight for even a second." Naruto stated to Kaguya as he pulled Sasuke's sword out of Sagami's corpse and looked at his daughter.

...

"Papa... this really hurts."

Yeah, having a knife in your neck would do that to you.

His daughter could be as stupid as he could be it would seem.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Angry Naruto does not joke around, remember that.**


End file.
